Coming home
by Gizmostoys
Summary: All Chihiro wanted was a nice nineteenth birthday, now mixed up in wizards, witches, missing bath tokens, and did some one say dragon mating season? Next time she's sticking to dinner and a movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** All Chihiro wanted was a nice nineteenth birthday, now mixed up in wizards, witches, missing bath tokens, and did some one say dragon mating season? Next time she's sticking to dinner and a movie.

It was two days before Chihiro's nineteenth birthday that she noticed that something was off. She had not been able to place her finger on it during the day, then on her way home from work. With the sun hovering just above the horizon that Chihiro first felt the cold fingertips of a shiver down her back. Pulling the break hand Chihiro skidded to a stop on the curb of the road. Brows pinched together Chihiro glanced behind her, biting the inside of her cheek she surveyed the empty street behind her.

"Odd," she mumbled to herself before starting her journey home.

Sweat rolled down her skin as she rolled the pedals of her bike up the last steep hill that would lead to the row of houses with her tiny blue home at the very end. Inwardly groaning Chihiro huffed and puffed as her bike slowly made its upward climb. Nearly every day Chihiro made this trip home, each time she cursed her parents for choosing the last house on the highest street in the small country community they lived in.

Once reaching leveled ground again Chihiro paused and took deep gulps of air as she rested her forehead against the handle bars of her pink bike. The young teen was wiping sweat from her forehead when she felt an oh-so-familiar shiver down her back. She glanced behind her again and shuddered as her dark gray eyes swept the empty street behind her.

The teen gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her sweaty neck. "Your going crazy Chihiro." Kicking off the ground she pedaled her way back, in a fast pace, home. Occasionally glancing over shoulder as she closed the distance to her destination. But not even the paranoia that Chihiro had been feeling all day would stop her from her traditional stop and stare. Every evening the young woman would stop, her back straight and stare down the hill to the forest below, and the hidden turn off the trees covered.

A small smile would creep upon her face as she would think of what lay hidden behind those trees. A place long forgotten by many, and feared by others. To Chihiro it was a place that held a missing piece of her. Nearly nine years ago she had been swept into the magical world. Nine years ago she left a piece of her behind that she never had been able to recover. Nine years ago she was changed forever.

When her family had escaped the world of the spirits, Chihiro had been the only one to remember the whole ordeal. Not that the ten year old wanted her parents to remember being pigs. No she, at that young age, just wanted her parents to believe her when she had retold the story of their missing month. Of course Mr. And Mrs. Ogino had laughed at their daughters creative and imaginative mind. Though they were greatly disturbed by the time laps. They had decided in the end that their calendar had been set back a month and that it was simply that. They were unwilling to believe, and simply ignored anything else.

Chihiro never did bring up the story ever again, she had been deeply hurt by her parents when they teased and pocked fun at the young girls who's 'imaginations got the better of her' as her father liked to say.

Though as time moved on Chihiro started to notice a change in her parents. One glaring fact was that neither never touched pork, ever again. Another was that it became apparent that her parents had taboo the subject of the missing month, and the very mention of spirits had both twitching. And while Chihiro had noticed a change in them they noticed a difference in her. Young, whining, lazy daughter of Ogino had been replaced with a hard working, never complaining, sweet natured ten year old. One who was constantly helping around the house and doing exceptional in school. The change had been so sudden that it left both her parents scratching their heads at their daughter.

And in little less then a month after the move, the Ogino family had another great surprise that had changed them all.

Putting the kickstand up Chihiro swung her backpack off her shoulders and headed into the house. "I'm home!" she called. Dropping her bag on the floor by the entry way the brunette stretched her arms and yawned. Enjoying the cool air-conditioning of the house Chihiro fell back on the couch with her legs dangling off the end.

No sooner that she had fell into the soft cushions of the couch that Chihiro heard the running foots steps on the stairs followed by the yell of her name. Tensing up for impact, the exhausted teen groaned when a weight fell upon her abdominal. Not even cracking her eyes open Chihiro sighed. "Yes?"

A giggle sounded above her followed by a young voice that sound to sweet for someone to be fooled by. "Mama wants you to help me with my homework tonight.."

Dark gray eyes opened a crack to look at the brown eyes of Chihiro's younger sister. "Miyukie," Chihiro groaned shifting her sisters weight that lay upon her empty stomach. "could you not ask mom or dad for help once?"

Miyukie's brow knitted together and her bottom lip jutted out. "No." she pouted and crossed her arms.

Chihiro resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the eight year old. She pondered a moment wondering if there was anyway she could wiggle out of this. Though knowing her mother, Chihiro already knew what answer she would be if she breathed a word to her mother about it. Sighing Chihiro gestured with her hand, letting her sister know that she could go get her stuff. Squealing little Miyukie ran off to her room.

Groaning Chihiro shuffled to the kitchen to grab some food while she helped her younger sibling. Rummaging threw the cupboard she glanced over at the couch as Miyukie bounced on it waiting for her.

Miyukie was born just after Chihiro's eleventh birthday. Eleven years of being dotted on, a single child, gone. Things had changed, once being appraised by her parents everyday, turned into the neglected child eating dinner in a barely lit room with a burnt meal she had cooked for herself. Chihiro didn't hate her parents for the new treat meant, no she understood their exhaustion from have to deal with a colic baby day in and day out. Even she was kept up from the constant crying. And she loved her new sister with every beat of her heart. It was just times like this moment Chihiro missed the days of being the only child.

Munching on a stale piece of bread Chihiro looked over the piece of paper Miyukie had handed her. Seeing the cheesy finger prints on the paper made Chihiro smile. It told her one that Miyukie had at least tried to do it by herself first and two she was the one to eat the last of her Cheetos.

At first after Miyukie was born, Chihiro felt….scorned. Her own life had been flipped upside down. Instead of coming home from school everyday and being welcomed with a hug and a kiss, she came home to her father catching some sleep on the couch and her mother hunched over the table doing bills that had yet to be paid. And then a cry would sound somewhere deep in the babies room, a place where Chihiro did not venture often unless asked to. There were periods of time where her parents forgot she even existed, literally. She was left at school more often then not that she just started to take the bus home, which didn't stop anywhere near her home.

A month had passed after Miyukie's birth and eleven year old Chihiro loathed the very existence of the little sibling her parents had put into the world. She was even tempted to take Miyukie to the spirit world and leave her there just to be rid of the annoying burden. But not even Chihiro had ventured further then the edge of the forest for something had kept her rooted there. Plus her parents would not be happy to have the youngest family member turned into a piglet, no matter how happy the thought made young Chihiro happy. And then it happened, Yuko Ogino holding the bane of Chihiro's existenc looked over at the phone as it begun to ring.

"Chihiro?" Yuko called

Chihiro popped up immediately from the table, excited to finally be getting some well deserved attention she had merrily skipped to her mothers side. She shot baby Miyukie a seething glance before beaming up at her mother. "yes!"

And before she knew it, the pink bundle had been thrusted into Chihiro's unwilling arms. Shocked at the moment Chihiro did not get to voice her protest before her mother had the phone cradled against her ear and was walking away from her daughters. Chihiro's armed tightened subconsciously, instinct telling her to cradle the small human close to her chest so she would not drop her.

Clenching her jaw Chihiro glared down at the smooth face of the baby. Never before had Chihiro held her little sister except for once, after she was born. After that Chihiro had realized what an annoyance it was to have a younger sister and simply avoided her. Letting out an irritated sigh Chihiro frowned down at the baby before smirking. With the thought of just making her cry her mother would return and retrieve the young child. Chihiro shifted the child in her arms about to jostle her, just a little, so she would let out her signature high pitch squeal before letting out a wail. But just as she moved her arms the baby's little lids lifted revealing a pair of dark blue eyes that Chihiro had not seen before. They say it takes a couple of months for a babies eye color to become permanent. But as Chihiro stared at her reflection in the large dark eyes of _her_ baby sister, she felt something stir deep within. Then Miyukie smiled up at her big sister showing all her pink gums, and Chihiro felt the stirring snap and that hole that she had ever since she left the spirit world filled. Not all of it, but a small portion, Chihiro felt a little bit more whole.

Ever since then Miyukie was hardly ever seen without her big sister hovering over her. The little girl followed her every where she went. She adored her big sister, telling any willing person how much she loved her and how one day she would grow up to be _just_ like her. Even her first word had been Chihiro's name, a butchered version of it, but Chihiro's name non the less.

Yawning Chihiro rubbed her eye and glanced over at Miyukie's hunched form as she scribbled down the math equations solution. Leaning against the back of her chair, Chihiro glanced out the window to see that they sky was void of all the suns rays and was replaced with a sparkling lights of the stars and the half moon light.

Chihiro's mind retreated from Miyukie's homework and switched to the prickly sensation that she felt at the back of her neck, like all the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. All day she had the feeling that something was off. During the course of the day she thought she heard someone call her name, only when she inquired her coworkers who had called for her, all shook their heads. Or she would turn around thinking she saw someone in her peripheral but there would be no one.

"Chihiro?" Miyukie waved her hand in front of Chihiro's face pulling her from her thoughts of her strange day.

"Ah," Chihiro blinked and looked over a Miyukie as she sat back. "Sorry what?"

Miyukie huffed and crossed her arms. " I said will you tell me the story tonight?"

Chihiro's lips twitched as she laughed. "I told you it yesterday." Chihiro could tell immediately that Miyukie was embarrassed about her request when her rosy cheeks darkened.

Miyukie looked down at her hands folded on her lap. "I like it." She whispered.

Chuckling Chihiro rubbed her sisters brown locks playfully and stood, "I guess I will see you after my bath." Immediately Miyukie looked up and beamed.

Stretching Chihiro headed for her bathroom that she shared with Miyukie on the second floor. On the way up the stair Chihiro's cell phone started to vibrate. Pulling the blue cellular device out of her pocket Chihiro glanced at the callers ID before answering.

"Hello Azul." Chihiro chirped into the phones receiver. She raised her brow as her friends irritated tone drifted out of the speaker.

"Chihiro!" Azul was known for her dramatic actions and her obsession of knowing others business before they themselves knew it. But mostly she was known her obsessive talking.

"Yes?" Amusement was clear in Chihiro's voice, but she suspected that Azul did not detect it since she went right into a rant, other wise she would give Chihiro the 'Don't take that tone I'm serouise right now!'

"You wont believe who I saw today! Actually you probably will, but that's not the point. The point is on my way home I met someone unexpected and unwelcome too." Chuckling at Azul's rambling Chihiro locked the bathroom door and headed towards the tub.

"Zukie!" Azul screeched the name over the phone, making Chihiro wince as she turned the tub knobs. She winced again as the image of a bleached dyed blonde popped in her mind. "Oh she was just walking down the street, fluttering her fake eyelashes at any man who looked her way, even the old ones!"'

Chihiro sighed, Zukie Tsukiko had it out for Chihiro since day one of school. It really wasn't Chihro's fault the girl had it in for her, really. The teacher had asked Zukie to describe photosynthesis and the vascular system plants had. She got the first part right, and the second part well that's where Chihiro came in. poor, innocent, _new_ Chihiro was just minding her own business when the teacher turned and looked at her.

"Well Ms. Tuskiko, since you can't give a proper answer perhaps Ms. Ogino can." He pushed his glasses further up his rather large nose that might have put Yubaba's own to shame, if she was human.

Hearing her name Chihro stood and gave a reputable answer that had made Zukie's poor 'photosynthesis is plant food,' answer look like a piece of dirt that not even a homeless person would sleep on, but most of all it had made Zukie look like an idiot. Zukie had turn and glared at Chihiro after she sat down, and if looks could kill, Chihiro would be cold in the grave ten times over. It was after that that Chihiro was forever on her shit list. And it was after that Chihiro also met Azul, who congratulated her on her 'impeccable' performance, and they had been friends since.

"And?" Chihiro promoted Azul as she continued on about Zukie's man obsession.

A cough filtered across the phones speaker as Azul caught her self in mid rant. "Ah right," she sounded sheepish. "Anyway I over heard her talking on the phone, it sounds like little _Suckie _has big plans for us tomorrow." The nickname was one Azul came up with for Zukie's obsession with male's certain anatomy.

Cradling the small blue cell phone between her shoulder and ear, Chihiro stared to unzip her pants as she asked. "And what are these plans?"

"Not sure," Azul mumbled on the other side. There was a pause of silence before Azul stated "I can hear the water running, Chi." Before Chihiro could reply Azule started talking again. "Anyway, I should get going, moms looking out the window at me again. Oh and before I forget Zukie mentioned something about her grandfather coming back to see the old theme park."

Much to Chihiros chagrin she didn't get to ask Azul what she meant before she hung up on her with a swift, 'bye! Mom I'm coming.' Looking down at the phone she placed it atop her other cloths while she slide into the tubs warm water that lapped her skin and soothed the muscles beneath it. Chihiro closed her eyes and sighed and she sunk deeper into the water, feeling a peace like she did every time she took the time to soak. In a way she felt closer to Yubaba's bathhouse whenever she took a bath. This time however Chihiro didn't reach a peaceful state of mind like she usually did, instead her mind ran over the days events lingering on the strange sensation that someone had been following her then flipped to Zukie Tuskiko grandfather.

The Tuskiko family were the riches family in the area, and Zukie's grandfather owned the old theme, which means one day Zukie was going to inherit it, which just made Chihiro cringe at the very thought. Not that Zukie didn't have enough leverage over Chihiro's head already, so when Zukie brought up the park to her cohorts Chihiro hid her cringe as her squeaking voiced talked about the future mall she would set up there after she tore down the parks buildings.

Sighing Chihiro slipped beneath the bath water, blocking out all the stress of the day and listened to her heart beat that echoed in the warmed water. The sound wrapped itself around her body luring her deeper into its tale of life.

Its was latter in the evening that Chihiro's exhaustion finally set in. a bone deep tiredness that made her sink to her bed, not bothering putting on pants or closing the window the blew in hot night air instead of cool air like it was intended to. Sigh continently Chihiro almost fell into an exhausted sleep, when the door to her room opened revealing Miyukie who wore her matching pink pajamas. She wrinkled her nose at her big sisters attire but said nothing as she climbed in bed. Nestling her head against Chihiro's stomach her big brown eyes stared guilelessly up at Chihiro.

Yawning Chihiro pondered a moment before asking Miyukie a question. "Where do you want me to begin?"

With a grin she rubbed her face into Chihiro's silk night shirt. "The beginning."

With another yawned Chihiro started her story in a tired voice that was thick with sleepiness. "I was in the back seat, and dad was driving to the dreary new town we live in now, depressed from the fact that I was moving to a new town and leaving my old friends back home I….." And just like that once a week Chihiro told her the story of how she had stumbled into the spirit world, became a slave, saved her parents but most of all how she met Haku.

And with his name upon her lips and a smile across her face Chihiro soon drifted into the land of dreams joining her sister who had fallen asleep sprawled across Chihiro with her mouth open and small snores emerging from her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** All Chihiro wanted was a nice nineteenth birthday, now mixed up in wizards, witches, missing bath tokens, and did some one say dragon mating season? Next time she's sticking to dinner and a movie.

**Disclaimer**: Spirited away does belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and any other producers or writers. And 'my hands' is owned by Leona Lewis.

_My hands_

_Don't wanna start again_

_My hands_

_No they don't wanna understand_

_My hands_

_They just shake and try to break_

_whatever peace I may find_

Leona Lewis, my hands.

* * *

Coming Home

Chihiro woke with an empty feeling pressing down on her. She knew that she had dreamed of Haku, though she had not remembered the dream, she had awoke with his voice whispering in her ear. And her hand was throbbing, a burning sensation that the dream had left. It was a mark that Haku had left on her as her hand slipped from his and his fingers slid across her skin. It was a pain that Chihiro hated and loved at the same time. It was a pain that told her that she was close to him since she had left the green eyed boy on the steps and it was a pain that she wish would leave. Clenching her throbbing hand Chihiro closed her eyes, willing the pain to go.

After a few seconds Chihiro yawned and stretched her hands above her head and glanced at the alarm clock sitting atop the messy night table beside her bed. The young teen froze as she stared, blinking a couple of times at the clock trying to make sense of what she was looking at. Slowly Chihiro rubbed her eyes and looked again at the big blue butterfly gently flapping its wings on top of the clock. She frowned and slowly sat up, noting the Miyukie was gone. Cocking her head Chihiro was about to stand when she notice the blue insect turn with her as she scooted down to the edge of the bed.

Though it was ridiculous, Chihiro felt as if the butterfly was watching her. And the light from the clock was not helping the situation since it gave the blue wings an unearthly glow. "Alright you," Chihiro cleared her throat when her voice came out sounding hoarse, "Its time to fly away." She made a shooing motion with her hands. Dimly aware that she looked quite stupid in her crumpled nightshirt talking to a butterfly.

Sucking in her breath, Chihiro watched as the bug took to the air and drifted between the space between the two of them. She tensed as it landed on her nose. Cross eyed, Chihiro held her breath as she looked at the blurred butterfly. Its antennae ran across her forehead. A shiver ran down her back, and for a moment she thought of yesterdays paranoia feeling. As quick as it bug had landed it was gone fluttering through the air to the open window.

Chihiro sagged a little as she stared at the open window. Here she was, an eighteen year old almost nineteen, acting like a small little butterfly was a murder out to get her. A smile spread across her face as her thoughts lingered on the innocent insect and her reaction. Her hand covered her smile as she started to laugh. She laughed so hard little tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

Wiping the liquid from her eyes, Chihiro stood and walked across the room to close the window. She places her hands on the handle of the window and started to tug it down. As it started to slide a breeze drifted threw the window.

_Chihiro_. It seem to whisper, brushing against her skin.

Frozen in place she glanced around the side of the house looking for who it was that called her name, but all she saw was her mother's hydrangeas and the blue wings.

"CHIHRO!" Her mothers voice called from below startling the Teen.

Jerking, Chihiro slammed her head on the window. Howling from the sharp pain she stumbled back tripping on her feet and fell. The loud thump was heard all threw the house as Chihiro tried to regained her senses as she rubbed her throbbing head.

"Yes!" Chihro yelled from her spot on the floor after a few moments. Cradling her head she listened to her mother yell that breakfast was ready, and after a moment she called out saying she was sorry for startling her.

Rubbing her head she stood. Glancing out the window on last time she quickly closed it and donned her clothing for the day. Rushing down the steps she speed off to the kitchen where her stomach gurgled at the smell of food drifting in the air.

Stretching her legs under the table Chihiro smiled over at Miyukie who was shoving pancakes into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. She wasn't even chewing she just swallowed and popped another slice in her mouth, some times she didn't even get to swallow the previous piece of buttery pancake before cramming another in her already full mouth. Chihiro still thinks that this was a side effect of Mrs. Ogino begin a pig and pregnant at the same time.

Coughing into her hand she glanced down at her plate as her mother placed it in front of her. Raising an eyebrow at the smiley face looking up at her. Chihiro looked at her parents as her mother sat down.

"So honey," Mrs. Ogino started cutting a piece of pancake. "tomorrow's the big day." Miyukie made a small noise that made everyone turn to look at her, she exclaimed excitedly something with her full mouth. "Miyukie, slow down and swallow your food before you speak." Yuko scolded her daughter.

Chihiro watched with both amazement and slight disgusted as Miyukie swallowed the food in her mouth. Taking a gulp of water Miyukie stated again. "Its her birthday!" Chihiro rolled her eyed and took a bite of food.

She listened as the conversation floated around her, not really listening to it as she looked out the window, but her mother rested her hand atop Chihiro's and pulled her from her dazed thoughts.

"So honey what do you want for your birthday?"

A thousand answers popped in her head, just like they do every year her mother asks her the question, though for the last nine years one yearning had been stronger then the most. A greened eyed boy popped up in Chihiro's mind making her blush at the very thought of having him close again.

Chihiro glanced over at Miyukie as she giggled and mouthed the very name that she had thought of. Frowning Chihiro opened her mouth to answer her mothers question when the phone rang. Being the closest Chihiro slipped out of the chair and answered with a polite, 'Ogino residents.' On the other end Chihiro hears the voice of her boss, Aoi Airi, she wants her to come in today, they need her. Being as Chihiro needed the money she agreed readily and told her she would be there in two hours.

Hanging up she smiled over at her family. "I want a nice birthday." It was her traditional answer for the past nine years. She was a girl who only wanted something that she could never have. She was a girl who spent time cleaning up trash of the side of the street, recycled, and yearned for a boy who had promised to see her again. And as she thought about it she realized that she was one boring girl.

Smiling at her own thoughts she headed for the stair needing to grab her clothes for work seeing as she was going in on her day off. At least she didn't have to go to school today as well. Nine hours of school then a six hour shift was killer on her feet. Chihiro only had one last thing to do before heading out. Grabbing her small phone Chihiro dialed the number she had memorize, her fingers just glided across the keypad pressing down on some buttons and skimming across others.

"Hello." Azul's tired voice answered.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" Chihiro glanced at the clock in her room to see that it was already past twelve. She knew that Azule was a late raiser, she could sleep most the day away before even getting up once.

"Nah," Sarcasm dripped from her voice. "I was just in bed resting my eyes."

Chihiro heard another yawn and some rustling across the phone's connection. She waited till Azul was situated before talking again. "You know it can't be good to sleep over twelve hours."

"Whatever." Came Azul's dismissive tone. "What do'ya need Chi? You never call me this early…unless you want to go do some major environmental cleaning. I still haven't forgiven you for that time you woke me up at three, _three_ in the damn morning, to go clean a fucking river."

Chihiro coughed in her hand as she thought about that little stunt. As she was heading to bed that night she happened to glance at the News her father was watching. She took the image of the badly polluted river with her to bed. She had tossed and turned all night long and ended up calling Azul to help her at 3. It wasn't her fault she kept thinking of Kohaku River, or the water spirit she had helped at the bathhouse. Though she and Azul still find it rather funny that the next night the river was on the News again, this time much cleaner, the report talked about the mysterious river cleaner.

"I need a favor." Chihiro chuckled as she heard a groan on the other side. She silently laughed as she heard Azul talk about how she was going to murder Chihiro with her own intestine if she wanted to clean another 'stupid, damn, fucking, retarded river.' "Could you watch Miyukie today? I was called in and both my parents are working."

"Sure, but you're going to owe me for this."

Chihiro stuffed her work clothes into her backpack and moved to pull on her shoes. "Consider it an early birthday present to me. Plus I know the only thing you do here is watch tv with her and eat all our food. And Mi doesn't get bored easily so you don't really have to entertain her."

"Ya and if she does I'll just entertain her with the bathhouse stories." Chihiro sighed, she still was unsure if Azul believed her when she had told her about the spirit world, though Azul claims she does. Still when Chihiro had told her it was like a great weight was lifted from her, to have at least on person not to judge her. Though the two rarely ever talked about it now, there were times, such like this, it would slip into a conversation. "I was going to bring my stuff over and just spend the night anyway. You need a ride?"

Chihiro scrunched up her nose as she thought of gas expenses "Nah, I'm good."

"Right I'll see you when I see you then."

She briefly considered telling Azul all about the feeling of being watched, and the odd butterfly she had awoke to, but decided she would just tell her tonight. She said her goodbye and headed down stairs. She pulled the sparkling pink band off her wrist and pulled her hair into the signature messy pony tail that didn't have all strands of hair pulled up. She gave a tug at her hair band with an affectionate smile on her face, the little accessory never left her person. If it wasn't on her wrist it was in her hair.

She stopped in the kitchen to tell her parents the change of plans and gave them a kiss before heading for the door. Though she stopped when Miyukie stood in her way.

Chihiro raised her brow at her sisters goofy grin. "Why you smiling like a poor man who just ran across gold?"

Miyukie puffed up and said. "I just thought of your birthday present!" she seemed rather proud of herself.

"Oh?" Chihiro leaned closer to Miyukie's face. "Do tell my dear little sister."

Miyukie shook her head vigorously. "Noooooooo. Its uh _surprise_! You will have to wait till tomorrow!"

Chihiro straightened up and laughed at Miyukie's excited expression. "Alright then, Mi." she kissed the top of her head and grabbed the door. "I'll see you when I get back." She headed out into the sunny day.

The bike ride to work was much faster then the ride back to the house seeing as Chihiro only went down hill on the way to work. Closing her eyes she coasted down the first hill enjoying the wind blowing in her face. But her eyes soon opened when she came to a slow stop at the intersection. She looked to the side road, fighting the urge to go down the road opposite to her work.

But an oh so creepy breeze blew gently threw her hair, urging her forward, and before the teen realized what she was doing she was already putting her kick stand down and heading towards the edge of the forest and the hidden path. Chihiro was dimly aware that this was not normal behavior, even for an odd ball like her. She almost never stopped here.

Standing at the very edge of the trail Chihiro stopped her feet glued to the ground, refusing to move further. It wasn't magic that held Chihiro there frozen on at the edge, no it was her own mind that held her body prisoner. It was fear of what lay at the end where the red building that was hidden behind the thick forest. Fear that there might not be a red building. Fear that there was no Haku. And no matter how much the wind tugged at her, called her, or the urge to keep going she was to afraid to go any further. Chihiro closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she started to take a step back.

The hairs on her arms and neck started to stand up and from Chihiro's peripheral she saw something blue, whirling around Chihiro stared in amazement at the blue butterfly resting atop her bicycle seat. "Weird," she mumble stumbling towards the bike and the occupant resting on the seat.

She shooed the little bug with her hands again and watched as it took to the air and danced around Chihiro's head before heading into the forest. It was taunting her. Chihiro frowned at it and turned back to her bike. Thanks to this little detour she didn't get to take her time on the way to work like she usually did.

Chihiro walked into the _Aio Airi_ Café after chaining up her bike. It was a small tucked away Café that had a large window as the front of the store. It was old building that had be designed as traditional Japanese culture, unlike the western café's. In the middle of the store was a little fountain that had large Koi fish swimming around. The store was small and perfect, in Chihiro's opinion. It also reminded her a lot of Yubaba's bathhouse. That might have been the only reason Chihiro had been so animated about working here.

Chihiro headed for the bathroom to slip into her uniform, which was a red button up short sleeved shirt and a black skirt, that was short, to short for Chihiro standards, then again she would take a pair of jeans over a skirt any day. The black skirt hung approximately four inches above her knees. Lastly she slipped on the black apron that had the café's name on it. Tying it she headed for the back to clock in and start her day.

As it turns out work wasn't that bad, or even that busy. Of course the small café store Chihiro worked at didn't get busy, it was always the same people ordering the same things, like clock work. You could already tell what your day was going to be like depending on the day of the week. Being assigned to only two table wasn't half bad either. But it was boring. It wasn't till her shift was almost done that things started to get interest.

"Chihiro," Mini called, she was a sixteen year old who liked to dye her hair a different color each week. 'Spices things up' was her answer when you asked her why. She was one of Chihiro's favorite co-workers. Her hair just happened to be a dark green this week that reminded Chihiro of a certain spirit. Holding out a pad she asked. "Take table eight for me? I just got on my break."

Chihiro glanced at the table then at the pad and sighed she took it and made her way towards the table hoping that she could make this as quick and painless as possible.

"_Zukie_," Chihiro said as politely as she could, holding the notepad in front, pen hovering over the paper prepare to take the order. "how are you this afternoon?"

"I didn't come here to chat," The young teen with her bleach blond her, fake tan, and beautiful brown eyes snapped at Chihiro. Tossing her over blond locks over her shoulder she stuck her nose in the air and glared at Chihiro. "Bring me a latte, _extra_ hot." She snapped her fingers dismissing the girl and turned down to look at the menu clenched between her manicure nails.

Chihiro scribbled down the order and walked off, she made sure to write extra extra hot, hoping that the coffee would burn off the witches tongue. Handing the order to the cook, Chihiro tapped her fingers against the steel counter top as she waited for the Latte. Her lips twisted into a frown as she watched a young man walk threw the door.

Her eyes roamed over his well fitted shirt and jeans, to the brown hair and equally brown eyes. He was the type of person that made woman swoon, and just one smile would send any woman into instant fertility. He was also a heart breaker, that Chihiro knew as she watch him take a seat across from Zukie.

Taking her gaze away from the couple she looked at the latte that was placed on the steel counter next to her tapping fingers. Smiling at the cook, who was a portly man with a kind heart. He was also Aoi Airi's husband. They were complete opposites, where he was kind she was cold, where she was pretty he was plain. So on and so forth. And every one that worked with him called him Cook, though his real name was Steve. Thanking him for the drink she made her way back to table eight.

Zukie was laughing at something when Chihiro made her appearance at the table again. "Oh look Ikuto," she purred before dropping from a sweet syrupy voice to a disgusted tone. "the _twig_ has come to see us."

Chihiro spared the man a glance as she placed the latte on the table in front of Zukie. "Need anything else?" forcing on a smile she asked politely, pointedly ignoring the nickname. It was a name that had stuck with Chihiro threw middle school and junior high. Not that she really was a twig, when she was younger she might have been, and now she still had the remnants of a skinny girl. But her chest had filled out, though her backside left much to desire. All in all Chihiro was a plain Jane, which she was just fine with, she didn't want to date any one. Though at one point she had tried. That thought made her glance over at Ikuto who was looking at the menu very intently.

She frowned as she thought about the earlier this year, shortly after her eighteenth birthday, Chihiro had suddenly sunk into a deep depression. One that ate away at her very soul, for she had just realized that it had been eight years. Eight long and lonely years with out any sign of Haku. And her teen mind had turned on itself, telling her that his promise was not a promise but a choice of words to get ten year old Chihiro moving. She spent a better part of a month mopping around in self pity, crying herself asleep, even closing out her family who became increasingly worried. But weeks of sorrow and self pity turned into anger, anger at herself and Haku for lying to her. So with a new stubbornness she was determined to move on.

And as it were Ikuto asked her out, the very next day, and what better way to get over someone then replace them. At first things were nice, but then her hand, her damn hand started to burn and throb every time the young male tried to hold her hand. Then it turned into if he tried to touch her, her hand hurt. Then it wasn't only her hand that started to hurt, her heart started too. And then the guilt the ever plaguing guilt. She would close her eyes and there behind her lids would be his eyes, his emerald green eyes. As ikuto's attention increased so did Chihiro's pain. So with her mind made up Chihiro made a plan to break off the relationship.

As it turns out, Ikuto had been paid by Zukie to date Chihiro then embarrass her in front of the entire school. Which he had manage to do before she broke off the relationship. In the middle of lunch right in the center of the cafeteria Ikuto had told every male with in the school how 'nasty' she was in bed, and what a freak she was, and that he had broke off the relationship a week ago and she still called him telling him how much she still needed him. And for his final act he had yelled at her telling her to leave him be.

Chihiro had took the performance in stride, not managing to cry till she was well away from everyone. Though before she had left she did mange to see Azul punch that pretty face of his, before she had chased after Chihiro. When She had found Chihiro, standing at the very edge of the forest with tears streaming down her face, she was laughing. For the pain was gone.

"Ugh!" Zukie sneered looking at the menu then over at Chihiro. "Is there anything on this menu that doesn't have more the a hundred calories."

She raised her brow a Zukie and resisted the urge to sarcastically state that water was the only thing. Plastering a smile on her face said. "I believe our salads have low calories."

Zukie's pretty face twisted into rage as she slammed her menu on the table nearly knocking over her steaming cup of coffee that she had yet to touch. "Are you calling me fat!" she hissed.

Chihiro blinked and started to shake her head. "No, I was-" Chihiro gasped as she felt something wet and hot, very hot, hit her apron. She swallowed the cry of pain as she stumbled back. one minute her stomach was on fire and the next Chihiro was being splashed with a cup of cold water. She blinked and looked up to see that Ikuto had taken the cup from the table behind him and threw it on her.

His brown eyes were darker then usual as he turned to glare at Zukie who seemed shocked at what she had just done. She glanced between Chihiro and her empty cup that once held her latte.

"Chihiro!" Mini had come running over followed Mrs. Airi who looked rather furious at the fact that her well paying customers were being disturbed. 'drama' she liked to say 'is bad for business.'

"Are you okay?" Mini grabbed Chihiro's arms looking at her flushed face.

"Y-ya, I'm fine." She glanced down at her soaked uniform and winced as she felt the sting of her burning stomach. "The apron protected me." She looked over at Zukie and Ikuto who were now arguing.

"What the hell Zukie!" He snapped. "She could have been seriously injured."

Zukie, who had recovered from her initial shock was looking at Chihiro with a worry expression that was suddenly covered up by her neutral snooty look. "It was an accident. She looks fine to me!"

"Of course it was." Mrs. Airi cooed waving a rag at Chihiro but looking at Zukie. "If you'll excuse us." Mrs. Airi grabbed Chihiro's arm and pulled her to the back, Mini followed behind shooting nasty glares at Zukie as the left. "My goodness!" Aio Airi exclaimed. "What a terrible accident, Chihiro my dear why don't you head home, I think you've caused enough trouble for the day." She thrusted the rag into Chihiro's hands and rushed to the front.

"My _goodness_," Mini mimicked Airi's voice as she watched Chihiro dry her face and pull off her soaked apron. "_What a terrible accident_. AH!" She took the rag from Chihiro and glanced worriedly at her as she moved gingerly around the back room gathering her stuff. "She knows that was no accident." She paused for a moment. "Nor was it your fault. Everyone knows that Zukie's got it out for you." Mini moved closer to Chihiro and yanked up her shirt to reveal her very red and irritated skin of Chihiro's stomach. "Oh no Chihiro! That has got to hurt!"

Hiding her wince Chihiro shrugged. "The apron protected most of it. It doesn't hurt to bad." She hissed when Mini pocked at the red skin. "Except for when you do that! Ow!"

Mini gave her a sheepish look and pulled away dropping her shirt. "Are you sure your alright? My mom can take you home if you like I get off in another hour she wouldn't mind I mean she li-."

"Its fine Mini, I'm fine." She gave her the best smile she could muster and hoped that she had not detected the lie. Her stomach hurt, it felt like some one had lit it on fire, and her soaked shirt was not helping as it rubbed against it every time she moved, making it throb more intensely.

Mini gave her a doubtful look but agreed. By the time she was clocked out and heading for the door, Zukie and Ikuto were both gone. Not bothering to change back into her normal cloths, Chihiro moved with steady cautious steps, wishing to get home and rub some ice on her burned stomach.

With her bike and gear on her shoulder, Chirhiro stated a torturous journey home. She glanced at the sky as she pedaled her way home when there was a loud roaring sound off in the distance. The clouds hovering over the horizon were dark and fluffy, heavy with the seasonal rain that was heading towards the town. It looked like a storm was brewing.

It was then, with her attention on the weather, that her bike hit a pot hole. As the front tire got stuck Chihiro lost grip on the handles and flew over the front of her pink bike. Everything seemed to blur as her cry of surprise echoed in the mostly empty streets. With a crack her back hit the ground followed by the back of her head. She lay dazed on the ground, adrenaline pumping threw her veins that slowed the register of pain that flared up from her back to her stomach and then her pounding head. Tears of frustration pricked at her eyes as she cautiously moved into a sitting position.

"This couldn't get any worse." She muttered darkly as she rubbed the back of her head to make sure she wasn't bleeding. Climbing slowly to her feet Chihiro grabbed the handles of her transportation and pulled. It became very clear however that the bike was stuck.

Chihiro yanked on the bike, trying to remove the front tire from the hole, but the more she yank the more obvious it became that the bike wasn't going to move. Screaming a few obscenities, she kicked the bike. She howled in pain when the pink contraption fell towards her retreating leg, leaving a long gash.

It was when she leaned over to yank the bike up that she noticed one there was an old lady staring, rather gaping, at Chihiro. And two the front tire was flat. Grinding her teeth she sent the old woman a strained smile and started her long limp home.

The gray haired woman shook her head. "Young people." She muttered watching the poor brunette walk away.

Each step sent pain shooting up her leg, across her bruised back, through her burning stomach, and finally to stopped to throbbed with the headache, that might be turning into a migraine. "Damn, damn, damn." It was her chant she said with each step, it was what kept her going, it was what kept her from crying. Though the tears were pricking at her eyes, threatening to spill over her eyelashes any moment.

There was a thick trickle of blood running down her leg. By the time she got home, her leg was a complete mess, the whole front of her shin was covered in blood. Groaning as she dropped her bike on the ground not even caring about it at this point she limped to the door. "Home sweet home."

Before she could open the door however it flew open revealing a tear stained Azul. Her black her lay limp around her pale face and tears leaked from the corners of her black eyes. "I've lost Miyukie!"

"What!" Chihiro cried shoving her way into the how. All the pain was pushed to the back of her mind as she stormed into the house "MIYUKIE!" She yelled running through the house looking for her little sister.

"I don't know how this happened." Azul cried, rubbing her eyes as she followed behind Chihiro. "I had to go to the b-bathroom and and and…" she hiccuped an sank to the steps as Chihiro ran up them then down, she looked all over the house calling for her sister. Finally she stopped in front of the steps where Azul was sobbing. I wasn't until Chihiro took a moment to hear what Azul was say that it dawned on Chihiro.

"She said she wanted to get your present," Azul's head was tucked between her knees as she rocked back and forth. "She said he would be happy to see you too."

Chihiro's knees almost buckled as she realized where her precious little sister had gone. "No." Chihiro clutched her shirt, making a fist just over her rapid beating heart. Suddenly all the panic was replaced by an eerie calm, and the feeling of being watched swarmed over Chihiro.

_Chihiro_ the haunting voice called to her. _Chihiro._

Suddenly it was clear what she had to do, and she was pissed. She was mad at her day, mad at the stupid voices, mad at the pain, mad a Zukie, and Ikuto, she was mad at the damn stalker butterfly, but mostly she was mad a Miyukie for doing this to her. This was not what she wanted, and at the same time it was everything she wanted.

"Azule," Chihiro patted her shacking shoulders. "everything's going to be all right. I know where she is." She smiled and wiped away some tears from her friend before standing straight. "I need you to wait here and call my mom." She grabbed her backpack and walked to the door.

"Wait Chihiro where are you going!" She followed her to the door chasing after Chihiro. "Chihiro!" Azul exclaimed, finally noticing her friends leg. "Your leg!"

"Its fine!" Chihiro snapped as she limped across the street to the stone wall that separated the road and the steep hill below.

"Where are you going!" Azul yelled following after Chihiro thinking she finally lost her mind.

"To go get my sister, and wring that pretty little neck of hers." And just like that she vaulted the wall praying that her leg didn't give out until she had her sister safe and sound. Because Miyukie Ogino was in danger, whether it was from the spirits or her sister Chihiro had yet to decide. All Chihiro did know was in the next hours she was going to return to a place she hadn't seen in nine years. She was going to the old theme park.

* * *

Some people just have 'those' days. I know it do. Anyway the lyrics at the top are some that inspired me during this chapter, I don't own the song that belongs to Leona Lewis, I can't sing anyway. I want to also thank my Reviewers:

**Jess2709** and **WhiteTiger246**

Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! And my readers, I appreciate you guys too. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I go over my story's twice if not three times to make sure there are non, but I'm only human. The next chapter should be out with in the next week. So thanks for reading and see you then! ~Gizmo's_toys


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Spirited away does belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and any other producers or writers. The lyrics from the song 'New Soul' belong to Yael Naim.

_I'm a new soul_

_I came to this strange world_

_Hoping I could learn a bit about how to give and take._

_But since I came here_

_Felt the joy and the fear_

_Finding myself making every possible mistake_

Yael Naim - New Soul

* * *

Coming Home

With no means of transportation the steep grassy hill was the fastest way to get to the path, but with her leg it was also very dangerous. All it would take is for her to trip and break her neck. But Chihiro had a time limit, the sun would be setting in the next two hours, and she needed to get Miyukie out well before the glowing orb set. To Chihiro's surprise she made it down the hill without getting any new scraps, but her whole body ached and burned, and her leg was shaking so badly that Chihiro feared she might not make it. At least the bleeding had stopped, mostly.

Panting Chihiro wiped the sweat from her brow and made her way to the path. Sending a small glance to the tree surrounded by the tiny shrines. Squaring her shoulders she charged, which was more like a hopping limp, towards the path. But like every time she came here her feet planted themselves at the edge refusing to go any further. Like a force field blocking the path Chihiro stare ahead, willing herself forward. "Damn," She growled yanking on her pony tail. "why am I so weak!" frustrated she dug her nails into her scalp, wanting to move forward. Blinking the tears of disappointment away, she swayed forward. Feet still glued to the ground Chihiro hissed, outraged at herself. "What wrong with me. Miyukie's in trouble and I can't even get passed a _damn invisible line!_" Gripping her arm she dug her nails into the soft flesh of her underarm, letting little beads of blood well up on the surface and roll down her skin, lifting her foot she tried again to take a step, but failed.

Taking a deep breath Chihiro closed her eyes she whispered to herself "What are you scared more of, Chihiro, no Haku or losing your sister?" Her heart stuttered at the thought, she couldn't possibly live without either. And then she thought of how she could lose them both. One might be already out of reach but she could still save her sister. "At least one is better then none."

Still her feet stayed glued to the forest floor. Taking a shaky breath she felt the bitter chill of defeat creep through her very being winding itself around her heart. She bit down on her trembling lips and closed her eyes. Images of Miyukie swam in her mind. Times of waking up in the middle of the night to see her at the doorway afraid to go back to her bed because she had a nightmare, or the times Miyukie fell and cried as she looked at the bloody knee. Or how she ate her food, or scrunched up her face as she laughed at Chihiro's funny faces.

When Chihiro opened her eyes the forest before her was blurred from the unshed tears. But even with the blurry vision Chihiro spotted a familiar blue object. Rubbing her eyes Chihiro stared at the graceful butterfly fluttering in the air. It looped and swayed, beckoning Chihiro forward. But her quivering muscles would not be swayed. Suddenly the butterfly was flying high in the sky, and Chihiro thought she heard a sigh in the breeze. She cried out when the wind suddenly picked up whipping around her, pushing to her stumble forward. After Chihiro caught herself from falling, the wind abruptly stopped. She Looked down at her feet and froze as she realized that she was past the edge. Straightening up she looked around, trying to see if she could spot the odd little butterfly.

There was nothing but a dirt path and trees. Chihiro shivered and rubbed her arms as she looked behind her feeling like someone was standing at her back. Her gray eyes searched the empty turn off behind. Chihiro frowned and jumped when in the distance a horn sounded. Shaking she turned back to the path ahead of her. Swallowing she took a slow step and let out a breath she did not know she was holding. Taking big gulp of air she started to move forward, at first she felt like a weight was pushing down on her, trying to flatten her to the ground. Then suddenly it felt like the pressure broke and she was limping with a straight back and breathing easier.

Chihiro vaguely remembered how the dirt trail slowly became a white stone pathway. What she didn't remember was how long it took for the transition from dirt to stone, by the time she came to the uneven stone path her leg was throbbing something fierce. Pushing some low hanging tree branches out of the way Chihiro continue her journey. As the one minute rolled into twenty. Chihiro's fast limp became slow drag she began to worry that she was on a never ending path, that the red building was never going to show up. But her worry was for not.

Chihiro's stomach dropped when the Red clock tower came into view. She limped her way threw the tall overgrown path towards the building that now had veins covering its plaster. It truly looked old and haunted with an eerie glow of enchantment. She came to a stop in front of the guardian statue. Moss and leaves cover its two faces covering it so that it almost looked like an ordinary rock. Sparing it a glance she moved around it and place her hand on the smooth surface of the entrance.

_Chihiro_. The wind whispered tugging at her, pulling her into the tunnel just like it had done nine years ago.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Chihiro stepped across the threshold. As the leaves crunched underneath her sneaker, something shifted deep with in Chihiro. Gasping she grabbed her chest, feeling as if something slammed into her, shifting her very soul, pushing the broken pieces back together. Stumbling Chihiro leaned against the wall gasping for breath. Chihiro swallowed the sour taste in her mouth and looked down at her trembling hand. She gave a breathless laugh. "One step down," she croaked straightening up. "fifty million more to go."

The second step and third were easier, in fact each step Chihiro started to feel better then ever, like she could breath deeply without feeling the oppressing emptiness in her chest. Though Chihiro felt the urge to jump with glee, the pain of her body reminded her that that was not a good idea. With each limping step she drew closer to the end of the hallway.

As the tunnel opened up into the room at the end, Chihiro felt like the little ten year old gaping at the empty room that was filled with mystery and magic. Though time had touched the front of the building the inside seemed to be frozen in time, nine years and it looked just as it had when she first stepped through. The setting sun reflected threw the stained glass windows sending the red, green, yellow, and blue colors against the tan floors. If she hadn't been low on time Chihiro might have given into the urge to stand in the middle of the abandon building and soak up the beauty of it. As it were she had glanced around briefly before setting her sites on the wide open entrance on the other side.

She was so close she could taste it, the air just sizzled around her and the wind caressed her calling her name when ever she stopped and shift the weight off her injured leg. But Chihiro could not help but stop and take a deep breath as she looked out at the grassy knoll in front of her. Memories washed over her as she stared out at the serene beauty before her. Gray eyes instantly sharpened on reality when Chihiro caught a movement drifting on the wind. The Blue butterfly danced in the air, flowing with the wind, hover over the swaying grass. If it wasn't for the strong dislike Chihiro felt towards the creeper insect the scene before her might have been categorized as beautiful.

Groaning at the pain that hit her leg as she stepped out of the building Chihiro dragged herself across the overgrown hills. She hissed in pain she the dancing grass swept over her leg, making it itch and start to bleed again. Growling under her breath she stopped at the empty riverbed, and the stairs that lay behind it. It was rather funny how Chihiro felt like a ten year old, begging her parent to go back, or yelling a them to wait, just by looking at the mossy rocks of the empty bed. Pushing the feeling to the back of her mind Chihiro started her journey across the slick rocks.

Chihiro glare as she noticed her little blue 'friend' had caught up with her. She wondered momentarily if maybe this wasn't the same butterfly, maybe there was a increase in blue butterflies this year, but the more she watched it flutter closer to her the more she felt certain that this was _her_ butterfly. "Go away." She growled as she wobbled across the rocky river bed. Chihiro gasped and threw her hands in front of her as her foot caught on a rock. She closed her eyes as the earth came rushing to meet her. A large gush of wind suddenly shoved her back on equal ground. Stunned she stood there staring at the large stone frogs that sat atop the stairs.

Gulping she looked around, perhaps she had been mistake, but she could have sworn the wind had hissed at her to be careful. Shakily she moved to the other end of the riverbed and hobbled up the stairs.

With out missing a beat Chihiro yelled for her sister, cupping her hands over her mouth she bellowed for her for a couple of times. Might not have been the smartest thing to do when you wanted to stay undetected but time was short, it took her way longer then it should have to get here. Stair case after stair case Chihiro climbed with her lame leg, each set she came to she called for her sister, who had not called back. panic and anguish welled up in her making her move faster threw the abandon theme park. "MIYUKIE!" There was a hint of hysteria in her tone.

She paused to take another deep breath when she heard something. Was that soft crying? Cocking her head she moved towards the sound. "MIYUKIE!" Chihiro called again. Heading straight for the two set of stair that led right to the bathhouse.

Chihiro stopped and stared at the base of the stairs before breaking into a run, not caring that her leg was crying out in pain. All Chihiro Ogino cared about was the small eight year old crying at the bottom of the steps. "Miyukie," Chihiro cried gathering her little sister up in her arms. She buried her face into Miyukies brown locks. Tears of relief spilled down her cheek as she cradled her sister close.

Miyukie had latched onto Chihiro, burying her face into the crook of her neck. She was letting out an whimper when Chihiro pulled back. Anger that Chihiro had melted away as she stared down at the water brown eyes. "Miyukie," Chihiro said softly as she gripped her shoulders. "Don't you _ever_ do this again!" her trembling hands tightened on Miyukies shoulder. taking a shuddered breath she smoothed the hair from Miyukie's face. "This is not a safe place. This is no place for you. Its not safe!" Chihiro shook Miyukie a little earning a little squeak from her. Her wide brown eyes stayed transfixed on her. "Do you understand!?"

Nodding her head, Miyukie babbled out one yes after another. Chihiro studied her face for a tense moment before accepting what she saw, a frightened child who only wanted to do some good. Pulling her close again Chihiro rested her chin atop Miyukies head. "Why did you come here?" She whispered.

Miyukie whimpered and pushed closer to Chihiro. "I-I wanted to.." She hiccuped and buried her face further into her shoulder and mumbled something against Chihiro's skin. Despite the situation they were in, Chihiro smiled. Rubbing Miyukies back Chihiro glanced at the sky. All color bled from her face, mentally cursing Chihiro pushed Miyukie back.

"I love you Miyukie," Chihiro cupped her chubby cheeks between her hands. "and I love what you wanted to do, but he." She swallowed and put as much cheer in her voice as she could. "Haku promised to see me again, and I will wait for him." Chihiro was lying, she knew he wasn't coming, she knew that when she turned eighteen, but Miyukie didn't need to know that. Perhaps when she was older and could understand better.

"But-" Chihiro placed a finger on Miyukies lips.

"Did you take into thought that he might not have broken contract with Yubaba? Did you even think about Yubaba at all?" Chihiro watched the rosy tint of Miyukies cheek fade as her words sunk in. This is what Chihiro wanted, Miyukie to understand it was dangerous here. But she didn't have time to reinforce it until they were both safe and sound in the house. She winced as she thought about how her mother was going to chew her out. She would never be able to tell Miyukie the stories anymore, though she was reconsidering doing it now anyways.

"I'm sorry." Miyukie bowed her head in shame as her shoulders shook from the sob.

"Its fine." Chihiro place her fingers under her chin and tilled it up to look at her. "but we have to go now." She glanced at the sky again.

Miyukie sprang to her feet still holding Chihiro's hands. Perhaps it is because she wasn't getting scolded or because she really wanted to leave to, whatever it was Miyukie was more then eager to go.

As Miyukie tugged on her hand Chihiro tried to stand, but it was as if her leg had gone to sleep on her. Permanently. Panic welled up in her again as she shifted her legs to look down at them. Miyukie gasped again, staring in horror at Chihiro's leg and just like that she was wailing again.

"Miyukie!" Chihiro sighed as she glanced around, there nothing she could do about her boneless leg. She perked up immediately as she thought of her phone, digging threw her pocket she grinned at the blue device as she pulled it out, before frowning. There was no signal. She tried again to get to her feet but to no avail, her leg was like jelly.

Thinking Chihiro came up with one solution, perhaps if she had more time she would have come up with a better plan but this was the only one she could think of. Chihiro grabbed Miyukie's wrist and pulled her hands away from her face. "Listen Miyukie." She pushed her cell phone into Miyukie's sweaty palm. "I need you to get out of here and call Azul as soon as you get signal."

"NO!" Miyukie protested wrapping her arms securely around Chihiro's neck. "I'm not leaving you! This place is scary! I can't leave you."

Prying Miyukies suffocating grip from her around her neck, Chihiro held her at arms length away. "Mi, Miyukie." Gritting her teeth Chihiro yelled at the top of her lungs. "Miyukie Sarina Ogino! You will listen to me!" Gripping the eight year olds upper arms, Chihiro stared into her brown terrified eyes. "I want you to head home, _listen_!" she snapped when Miyukie started to shake her head again. "You _will_ head home, you _will_ call for help." Loosing her grip she tapped the cell phone. "I will wait here for your return."

"W-what I-if I don't make it b-back?" Miyukie hiccuped, dashing away the tears that leaked from her eyes.

Chihiro grinned at her, pride shining in her eyes as she looked down at her baby sister. "You will, I know you will."

"But-" Chihiro shook her head and pushed her sister away from her. she scooted backwards onto the steps and smiled at her sister, who was clutching her phone to her chest.

"You will make it. Now go."

Miyukie took a step back to leave but stopped to look at her sister. Her expression said it all, she doubted herself and she was sorry.

"I love you." Chihiro said before making shooing motions with her hand. When Miyukie just stood there Chihiro sighed and said. "Go, or you'll be to late."

Miyukie jerked her chin up, her bottom lip trembling she nodded. "I love you too." She whispered before taking off.

Chihiro's gray eyes watched as Miyukie ran down through the broken down abandon theme park. She'll make it back before it gets dark, Chihiro thought nodding to herself. Of course she eyed the dark storm clouds with suspicion. She rubbed her leg and looked away from the distant clouds and down at her leg. She frowned when she noticed the blood had taken her clean white sock and turned it dark red with dry blood. Chihiro grimaced at all the dry blood on her leg. "Oh hell," She almost wished she had grabbed the first aid kit on her way out. "Fuck me." She muttered. As the panic and adrenaline faded, the pain came crashing back in. her back and leg throbbed in time with her heart. But her stomach felt like someone was stretching the skin and trying to tear it away from her person.

Chihiro really really wished she had grabbed some pain relievers. "Or morphine.." she muttered while bending closer to look at the gash on her leg, that was still bleeding. She started to worry that she was going to bleed to death, but the gash didn't look that deep. It ran from her knee to the middle of her shin, but the caked on dry blood made it look a lot worse then it really was. Warily she sagged against the steps and place her head on her knees. She watched silently as the blood slowly rolled down her leg.

She froze however when a blip of blue appeared by her foot. Scooting away Chihiro stared at the little bug as it flapped its wings next to her before taking to the air. "Alright creepy stalker butterfly, go away. Leave little old me alone."

Chihiro stiffed when she heard her name, she gaped at the small blue bug as it drifted to the ground in front of her.

_Chihiro._

Her jaw dropped as the Butterfly melted into the ground, it blue wings stretched across the stone path. It went from a blue shadow to black. "I knew it." she hissed as she stared in horror at the black shadow on the ground. "I knew you weren't normal." She shuddered again as the voice called to her again.

_Chihiro_, it cooed._ you've finally come._

She gasped as she inky shadow grew and stretched for her. "Oh no, oh no, oh hell no!" Chihiro clenched her hands and started to scoot backwards up the steps as the shadow bulged from the ground. Deciding she rather not stay and be the main character in a horror story Chihiro tried to climb to her feet, but her leg would not support her. So on all fours she scurried up the steps. Away from the protruding shadow and towards the bathhouse. As she reached the giant lantern, Chihiro could see beyond the lantern the bridge, and beyond that, standing proud as it ever, was Yubaba's bathhouse.

Grabbing onto the stones Chihro hauled herself up. She swayed at the dizziness that hit her and blinked at the little black dots dancing in her vision. She leaned heavily on the lantern and turned to look behind her. Her lips parted as she saw nothing but empty pathway between equally empty stores. Chihiro shuddered as the wind picked up and brushed against her.

_Welcome home, my sister._

Chihiro tightened gripped on the corner of the lantern as the edges of her vision blackened. She maybe no Doctor, but she bet all her saving that this was a mixture between exhaustion and blood lost.

"Chihiro!?"

The exhausted teen turned slowly towards the voice. Her mind instantly recognized the voice, but the connection was not being made. It was like knowing a tune of the song but not the lyrics or artist. As she faced to the caller her eyes grew. After nine years she could recognize him any where. Though he had gotten taller and leaner, filling in his signature shirt. His hair was the exact same cut and length, but most of all his eyes, those gorgeous emerald eyes had stayed the same, never changing. "Haku," She whispered staring at him as he looked back, equally surprised as she was.

His expression quickly turn to neutral as he started to move towards her swiftly. "You shouldn't be here."

Déjà vu swam threw Chihiro's mind as she fought the urge to smile at the familiar words that seemed to greet her every time she came to the spirit world. It was then that it dawn on her, she was in the spirit world, again. If there was any color left in her face it had left with that last thought. She hoped Miyukie made it out of here.

"Oh hell." Chihro muttered darkly, before she blinked and wondered if she said that out loud. From Haku's frozen figure it looked like a yes.

He only paused for a moment before moving towards her again. "You need to leave." He hissed glancing behind him.

Chihiro snorted, first time she seen him in nine years and she doesn't even get a simple hello. She wondered it he noticed her leg or her rather obvious swaying. He seemed rather distracted so she chalked it up that no he hadn't noticed her apparent state. Though she was ever luck she hadn't fallen yet and cracked her head on the stone floor. Her knees had started to shake even harder when she saw him.

He was standing in front of her and reached to grab her arm but stopped suddenly. Chihiro's vision swam but she could have sworn that his nose twitched. Threw half lidded eyes she watched as his eyes left her face and trailed down her body. Had it been any other day, or she had been in her right mind, Chihiro would have blushed, however the only thing she could do was sway and watch, nothing else seemed to be connecting in her mind. She could see his body tense and watched with curiosity as his lips curled revealing his fangs, his rather impressive fangs. She blinked at him as she heard a loud inhuman growl.

Suddenly his hands were on her arms as he peered down at her leg. "Who," he growled, "did this?"

Maybe it was her sudden lose of support, or that her brain finally sizzled out, or perhaps it was because he was touching her bare skin, whatever it was Chihiro could not stand anymore. Her knee's buckled. One moment she was falling the next the was peering up at Haku's concerned face. His lips were moving but Chihiro could not hear anything over the sound of her blood roaring in her ears. Her head swam and her vision blurred, as she looked over Haku's shoulder she noticed a familiar blue object floating in the air, and for a moment she thought she saw a woman.

"Damn butterfly," Chihiro muttered before she was swallowed in to the sweet black abyss.

The first thing Chihiro was aware of that it was hot, unbearably so. If she could move her limbs she would have shoved off whatever thick blanket covered her, or at least called out to her parents to turn on the air-conditioner, but her tongue seemed to be stuck to the top of her mouth. The next thing she noticed was that there were voices floating around her, detached voices with no bodies that lay in the darkness. She was dreaming, Chihiro concluded.

Straining her ears, Chihiro tried to understand the voices around her, but everything seemed muffled like she was underwater. There was a loud slamming sound, like a door smashing against the wall. Just like that the muffled voices got clear and closer.

"She can't not stay here Yubaba!" Someone hissed. It was a male, and he sounded very angry.

A calm gravely voice answered the first one. "And why not?" Chihiro tried to decided if the second voice was a man or woman, they sounded horrible. Like they had lung cancer, or a terrible cold or both.

"You know damn well why not!" The male roared.

"I would rather Sen stay here, I mean look at her leg." A new voice interjected This voice seemed to be hovering just over her, it was a woman. "She can't be left alone." Chihiro tried to open her eyes, but they seemed glued together. "plus she might be what you need to…'cool down' in the next months to come."

"Absolutely not!" Chihiro shuddered as the male yelled. She was started to think this was nightmare. "There are so many dangers in what you suggest Rin."

"Lighten up _Master_ Haku." The woman's voice seemed to take on an edge of humor. Something shifted next to Chihiro's head and she heard what sounded like dripping water. "Sen has defiantly grown in the last year, I think she could handle whatever you dish-"

"Enough!" The male snapped, she heard someone sigh next to her, she assumed it was the woman.

Chihiro felt like she was drifting, sink back into unconsciousness where one did not dream. But something cold and wet touched Chihiro's leg. and just like that the dream broke away as pain shoot threw her aching body. She groaned and jerked her leg to be underneath her. Or at least she tried before someone grabbed her ankle.

"_Chihiro_," the male cooed, all anger seemed to have left his voice. "Stay still."

It was then Chihirio cracked open her eyes. Her heart stopped then started thumping rapidly against her rib cage, as she grazed at the handsome figure holding down her leg as a familiar woman held a wet rag over her leg. Haku's green hair fell over his face, blocking its view from Chihiro. Rin was leaning over her leg studying it closer. Standing over the two was Yubaba, her brow was pinched and her hold haggard face had an expression Chihiro never dared to guess on her face. Though it looked to soft and to kind to be on her face. Non of the occupants in the room noticed that there patient was staring at them.

"At least it doesn't look infected." Rin said as she started to lower the rag.

The muscles of Chihiro's leg tensed up and she jerked into a sitting position causing Rin to squeal and fall backward. Haku jerked away from the bed and Yubaba stood unfazed by the sudden movement.

It was silent as every stared at the bewildered Chihiro who didn't know who to stare out, Rin or Haku. Rin was the first to move. "Sen!" she cried throwing her arms around Chihiros neck and smothered her.

Frozen it took a moment for Chihiro to register exactly what was going on. It took another moment for her to react. Letting out a breathy laugh she pulled Rin closer and hugged her back.

Rin pulled back first. "Look at you! Your all grown up."

Chihiro laughed at Rin's cooing voice. When she was going to make a comment of her own someone cleared their throat. She looked over to see that Haku as still standing over her leg next to Yubaba, who had moved closer. He was wearing his usual stoic expression.

"Chihiro," She tried to suppress the shiver when she heard his voice. Oh how she missed that smooth voice that just made her melt upon hearing it. "how did this happen?"

This means her leg, that much was obvious. Chihiros cheeks turned red and she ducked her head embarrassed to tell them the wound had been self inflict, accidentally self inflicted. "Jeeze Haku, can't wait two seconds after she's awake." Rin crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"We need to know if the perpetrator is in the bathhouse." He snapped.

"He's not," Chihiro said. "My bike did it."

If it were possible Haku's body tensed even more, and his expression became deadly. "And where is he." He hissed.

"Who?" Chihiro asked

"_Your_ bike." Haku spat.

Chihiro's confusion cleared instantly as she realized Haku thought her bike was a person. She shook her head. "My bike is a transportation," she waved her hand around like she was trying to show them what it looked like. "device. It has two wheels and uh…..well it fell on my leg by accident."

The tension in the air immediately defused, it was almost like everyone in the room, except Chihiro, relaxed as Haku's expression smoothed out into a small smile. "You hurt yourself?"

Chihiro's tinted cheeks got dark as she nodded her head. Rin snorted. "Your such a dope."

"Ah," Yubaba moved closer now. Her small noise had Chihiro looking at her realizing she almost forgot that the old witch was in the room with them. "Now that that's all straighten out, I would like to finish what I started." Her amber eyes were glaring at Haku, who seemed unfazed. She reached out her hand to hover over Chihiro's leg.

Rin leaned close and started to whisper into Chihiro's ear as the both watch Yubaba close her eyes. "Yubaba's going to heal you. She would have done it sooner but we had to make sure the wound wasn't infected, or else she would have closed the infection in your body." Chihiro was nodded at Rin's explanation, but she had stopped watching Yubaba and was now staring at the man who seemed to be hovering protectively over Chihiro's leg. "Haku demanded that she double check her work, he was rather worried about you."

"Ah," Was her dazed response. Chihiro could not look away from Haku. Her cheeks darkened as her Gray eyes roamed over his person. When he was a boy he was a heart-throb, but as a man he was drop dead gorgeous. Chihiro's low self esteem was taking a nose dive as she stared at his green eyes.

Suddenly a tingling feeling entered Chihiro's leg making her gasp from shock. Immediately following her gasp was a growl.

Haku tensed his eyes were instantly on Chihiro, for some reason his poster reminded her of a panther getting ready to attack. His green eyes roamed over her face then glanced back at Yubaba, slowly the tension of his shoulders left. Next to her Rin breathed a sigh. Chihiro turned and raised an eyebrow at her but the spirit woman's were watching Haku with wariness.

Chihiro licked her lips and stopped herself from fidgeting when no one said anything else. Feeling rather uncomfortable Chihiro glanced over at Rin then at Haku, and then the little room she was in. There was something familiar about the room, Chihiro just couldn't place her finger on it. The heavy duvet was making Chihiro unbearably hot, so she slowly shifted it off, it was then she realized where she was. It had taken a minute because it had been rearrange but it was undoubtedly Yubaba's tacky looking office.

Chihiro finally glanced down at her leg when she got her fill of the office. she watched as the last of her skin mended itself and shuddered. Now she was wishing she hadn't looked. The image of her skin pulling together was forever carved into her mind.

Yubaba straightened her lips pursued as she looked down at her work before nodding her head in satisfaction. "Well now," She croaked. "give it a try."

Pushing the rest of the covers off Chihiro looked at the pale hand that suddenly appeared in her line of vision, she looked up at Haku and smiled as she slide her palm into his. A tingling sensation shot threw her hand and something twisted her stomach, it wasn't a unpleasant feeling, but it was odd. Chihiro let Haku pull her to her feet.

His hand stayed clasped around hers as she stared up into his bright eyes. While she took in the new curves of his face, Haku was doing the same. She was so absurd into his eyes she never noticed that the bed she had been laying in disappeared. It wasn't until she heard Rin cough that she swallowed and glanced away from the ever staring dragon. Chihiro's gray eyes looked away from him to a smiling face of Rin. She let go of his hand and took a few steps back, hoping that her burning cheeks were not as obvious as they felt. "So," She began feeling nervous under Haku's scrutiny. "I'm uh back." That was not what she wanted to say, but her mind seemed to stall and die at the moment she peered into Haku's hypnotic green eyes.

Rin's eyes grew big, as well as her smile. She clapped her hands together. "You are!" There was a dangerous glint that entered the spirits dark eyes as she glanced between the human and the dragon, like she had formed a plan. "And you can stay, here, with us!"

"Stay here." Chihiro mumbled to herself, stunned at the idea. She hadn't really thought about staying here, but as she took a deep breath, felt her lungs expanded without feeling the ever present emptiness, she wondered if she could stay. She felt whole here, breathing came easier here. But most of all, Chihiro glanced at the male standing off to the side and smiled a little, he was here.

Suddenly the man who had been looking at Chihiro like she was the most precious thing in the world was replace by an angry stranger. "Absolutely not!" Haku snapped crossing his arms. He glared down at Chihiro like she was the one declaring that she should stay instead of Rin.

Chihiro's brow twitched. She wasn't one to sit around and be told what she could or could not do. Its not like Haku knew her what he had done, how he had forever changed her life the moment his hand slipped from hers. It wasn't like he knew how much his words dug into her heart like a dagger being plunged in and twisted. "Its my life," Chihiro declared, raising her chin in defiance. "I can choose how to spend it."

Haku took a threatening step forward. "Fine, go spend your life somewhere else."

Her gray eyes twitched as she held her ground as Haku tried to use his new height to intimidate her. If Chihiro had not know Haku she probably would have peed herself at they way he was looking down at her. But she did know him, and all she wanted to do was punch that pretty face of his, or kiss the scowl off his face. She paused momentary at that thought. As she looked deep into his green eyes, she looked past the glint of anger Chihiro saw something else, something that terrified her. She had only seen that look once long ago when her and Ikuto were dating.

"Alright," Yubaba's voice called, pulling the two from there staring contest. "We're not deciding anything at this moment."

Chihrio blushed as she realized how rude she was acting. After all Haku had helped her, might have even saved her life. "I'm sorry," Chihiro looked threw her eyelashes up at Haku. "I didn't mean to be…." What was she being? She didn't know, but Haku got the point because his arms dropped to his sides and a small smile graced his face. There, Chihiro thought, there was her green eyed boy.

"Good, then I will take you home."

Chihiro's eye twitched and she jerked away from him. Did she even want to stay, maybe, but she had not decided yet. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let him push her around, even though his words hurt her deeply. Anger and rejection swirled in her mind, throwing caution out the window. She lifted her finger and pocked him in the chest. "You," she growled. "are a di-"

Rin clapped her hands and let out a breath. "Well now," She glanced between the two then turned to Yubaba. "Since nothings being decided tonight perhaps I shall get Sen settled in for…" She glanced at Haku. "The night?"

Yubaba nodded her head. "That will do, your both dismissed. I need to talk to you, Sen, Rin will return to get you with things have settled."

Hakue snarled and advanced on Yubaba, who simply waved her hand. One moment Haku was storming towards her the next he was facing the door. "I got your warning the first time," Yubaba snapped. "_Your_ little Sen here wont have a hair on her head disturbed."

Chihiro stared wide eyed at Haku as he glared at Yubaba. Rin inched to his side. She bowed then turned towards the door that Haku was blocking.

Yubaba waved her hand dismissing both Rin and Haku. As they left Rin gave Chihiro thumbs up while Haku just stormed out like an angry child who had been denied. The brunette started to wonder where that sweet green eye boy that she had fallen in love with went.

A sigh drew Chihiro's attention away from the closed door to the witch how was running her fingers over her desk. She swallowed and tried not to let Yubaba see her shaking knees. This was almost like nine years ago, Chihiro stood shaking in this very office begging for a job. Now nine years later she stood in silence, chin held high, stubbornness gleaming in her eyes and shaking just as bad as she had when she was ten.

Yubaba's face was impassive as her eyes traveled over Chihiro. She tapped her chin, her red nails gleamed in the firelight. "Well," Yubaba started. "you certainly have grown."

This was not what Chihiro had expected from her old tormentor. Her mouth opened and closed, trying to find words to reply to Yubaba's soft statement.

The old womans face cracked into a smile as she watched Chihiro's gaping fish act. "You can stop shaking Sen. I'm not going to harm you."

Now Chihiro's jaw was unhinged. This was Yubaba she was talking to, the woman who had enslaved her, constantly put her down, tried to make her life as miserable as possible. That same woman was now staring at her with kindness in her amber eyes. Surely this was a trick, or maybe Chihiro was really dreaming. Where had bitchy Yubaba gone?

Yubaba snapped her fingers and Chihiro's jaw snapped close with a click. "You shouldn't gape at people, its _rude_." Now that seemed like old Yubaba, Chihiro decided as she rubbed her jaw. Yubaba circled around her desk, sitting she gestured with her hand for Chihiro to do the same. "Now," Folding her hands she stared at Chihiro over all her rings. "how did you get here?"

"I was lo-." She paused wondering if she should tell about anyone about Miyukie, frowning she decided she better play safe then sorry. She cleared her thought and tried again. "I was…er.. called here?" She licked her lips as Yubaba's eyes sharpened. "I can't explain it, but it felt like something was pulling me here." Chihiro pause, she wasn't lying. In fact the moment she spoke her thoughts out loud she knew it was the truth. Something had pulled her here. "Even the wind was calling my name."

Yubaba was frowning. "Interesting." She pulled one of her cigarettes from the desk. Using her pointer finger a small flame popped out. Lighting her cigarette she took a deep breath and blew out some smoke. "Very interest… I think we will have to look further into this." Chihiro didn't miss how Yubaba said we. She took another drag. "In the mean time, I need your help."

Immediately the young brunettes guard was up. "What will that be?"

Yubaba's lip twitched as she heard suspicion in the young woman's tone. "I need you to _help_ Haku." Chihiro frowned at the way Yubaba said help, it sounded wrong.

Still Chihiro had noticed a change within the dragon, he was more…..aggravated with everyone. "What's wrong with him?"

Chuckling the old witch blew some smoke threw her large nostrils. "He's going through a…" She tapped her cigarette on the side of the ash tray, while trying to find the right words. She didn't want to give away all the information, Yubaba loved entertainment as much as the next person. Plus the dragon had this coming when he snapped at her a couple of times. "shedding period." Her lips pulled into a smirk that had Chihiro shrinking back into her chair. "He's been a bit more _irritable_ lately."

Frowning Chihiro plucked at her red work shirt. "Shedding?" She inquired.

A wide grin spread across Yubaba's face. "Every century dragons go threw a 'change' you could say. Its a rather unpleasant thing for everyone around the dragon. You see they go from docile creatures to raging beast."

"So Haku's in pain?" Chihiro took back every nasty thought she had of Haku when he snapped at her. Chihiro always got cranky when her menstrual came around and she had cramps, how could she fault Haku.

"Well," Brawled Yubaba. "Yes and no, if Haku does everything a dragon should do during this time period, it could turn quite _pleasurable._ If not," Yubaba shrugged, "Well he'll be in a lot of discomfort for the next two months."

Chihiro choked on some air. "Two months!" she squeaked. Chihiro opened her mouth to ask another question when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in Rin," Yubaba called as she put out her tobacco stick.

The young sable spirit stepped into the room, she bowed to Yubaba. "Everything is ready."

Chihiro stood, she looked at Rin before her gray eyes set back onto Yubaba. "I'll do it." She said firmly. If he needed her, she was his, even if he did not want her help. She bowed to Yubaba and walked towards Rin.

"Sen," Yubaba called when she reached the doorway. "Best not to tell him."

Rin looked between the to, bewildered she followed Chihiro out the door after the young woman nodded. "What was that about?" She whispered catching up to Chihiro.

"I'll tell you when we're alone."

Yubaba chuckled, the next few days were going to be interesting. She crackled a little as she looked at her closed door. The bathhouses young savior had returned, and she had not returned alone. Where the dragon had not noticed it, Yubaba had. There was a lingering stench of magic on the human, but the user was gone. There were many questions that needed answered, but for now it was best just to watch something unfold.

"Sen?" Rin nudge the young woman. "You hungry? We can stop and get something to eat before we head to our dorms."

Chihiro shook her head, her ponytail swishing back and forth. "I'm not hungry." She glanced down at her leg and her stomach twisted. Even though it was clean not even a smear of dry blood left, Chihiro could still see her skin knitting itself together.

Silence descended on the two as the elevator traveled toward their floor. From the corner of her eye, Rin study Chihiro. A young woman now stood in place of a child. Had it really been that long?, Rin thought. As her eyes roamed Chihiro's face she could still see the sweet little girl that had followed her around like a little sister in the woman that now stood next to her.

Chihiro's mouth twitched when she turned to see Rin staring at her. "Yes?"

"You've grown so much." Rin whispered. "How long has it been?"

Chihiro turned to look at her reflection in the elevator doors. "Nine years."

Rin sucked in a breath. "Nine years." She looked ahead dazed. "Nine years," she mumbled again.

Frowning Chihiro looked at the spirit woman who barely had changed in the time in they were apart. "Why are you surprised? Hasn't it been nine years here?"

Rin shook her head. "No its only been a year and a half."

Chihiro stood stalk still. "That's right," she mumbled to herself. "Our time flows differently." When she first had been here it had been only for three days, but upon returning home she learned that there was an entire month missing.

Rin shook her head as the door opened. Stepping into the crowd of customers, Chihiro tried to keep up with Rins swift feet as she dodge and slipped between the spirits. Chihiro was not as graceful or as swift as the sable spirit was. She dished out her 'excuse me's and 'coming threw's as she tried to keep up. She winced as her stomach brushed up against spirits, or someone accidentally bumped her back. At least her leg was healed. Finally they reached the hallway that led to the girl sleeping quarters. Sighing with relief she followed Rin down the hall.

"Hey Rin," Chihiro stood in the door way of her old sleeping quarters, she peered at the darkened sky. The storm still had not hit. "how long was I asleep?"

Rin was pulling out some pink shirts she hold them up and look over at Chihiro before shaking her head and dropping them to the floor. "About," She tapped her chin. "Forty minutes." Something passed over Rin's face, she turned and looked at Chihiro. "I," She took a deep breath. "I thought you were dead when Haku brought you in. the whole bathhouse was in a uproar, Sen. I've never seen Haku that upset….and he's been pretty upset lately." Rin wiped her palm on her pink work pants and smiled. "I thought he was going to snap some necks when Yubaba told him to hand you over to her."

Chihiro moved into the room, she ducked her head feeling bad for making these people worry about her. "I'm sorry."

Rin laughed and pulled the young woman into a tight hug. "I missed you." Chihiro mumbled against the sable spirits shoulder. She felt at peace at that moment, being next to her friend. It was a peace she hadn't had in nine years. It wasn't until this moment Chihiro realized just how miserable she had been in her world.

Rin pulled back and grinned. " I missed you too. Now," Rin eyed Chihiro's ruined uniform with distaste. "Lets get you out of those clothes and into something…else."

Chihiro looked down at her ruined outfit and winced. "I all ways hated this uniform anyways." The brunette watched as Rin rifled threw some more bathhouse clothing.

"I think Haku liked it though." Rin mumbled as she pulled out some pants, the apron, and finally a shirt that should fit Chihiro.

"What was that Rin?" Chihiro asked as she took the clothing from the woman.

"Uh I asked what was Yubaba talking about?"

"Oh that," Chihiro glanced around the room. "She was asking me to help Haku." Though Chihiro was confused on how to go about helping the male when he obviously didn't want her here. "She told me about his shedding period he's going through."

"His what?" Rin asked, feeling confused. The dragon was most defiantly not shedding.

"You know," Chihiro waved her hand around. "Every century dragon's go threw a 'change'" she made quotation marks with her fingers. "Causes them a lot of discomfort. Yubaba told me all about it."

"Oh, that." Yubaba was a piece of work, Rin thought, she wondered if she should tell Chihiro what the 'Shedding period' really was. But as she thought more on it she decided, no it might be best to see what happens next. She grinned evilly, it was also going to be very interesting too. She decided this was her getting even when Haku had made some very nasty remarks to her.

"But I'm not sure how to help him."

Chihiro looked slightly ashamed by this and Rin felt a little bad for what she was about to do next. But she figured she was helping two friends. "Well," Rin threw her arm over Chihiro's shoulder. "let me help you."

* * *

Poor Chihiro has no idea she's being manipulated. I'm sure everyone already knows what this 'Shedding' thing really is, if you don't you'll just have to figure it out along with our heroin. And what's up with Yubaba's new attitude? And the butterfly? So many questions! Everything will be cleared up. Now I would like to thank my reviewers:

**WhiteTiger246, frankenstein14,** and **Jess2709.**

Thank you guys for the epic reviews, you guys are what make writing this fun. I would like to thank my readers as well and the followers, you guys are awesome. I will see you in the next chapter! Remember to review! ~Gizmostoys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Spirited away does belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and any other producers or writers. Or the song 'Its my party' that belongs to Lesley Gore.

_It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to, cry if I want to _

_You would cry too if it happened to you_

Lesley Gore - Its my party

* * *

Coming Home

"uh-huh…."Chihiro's brow pinched as Rin started her list of 'what you should do'. So far it consisted of: A small touch on his shoulder when she was talking to him, making purring sounds when he was near (This Chihiro had no idea how to do), flutter her eyes at him whenever he looked her way, staring, staying close to him, talking, steal food off his plate, and some other tidbits.

"Rin," Chihiro started confused at this advice the sable spirtit was giving her. "I feel like your telling me to seduce him." Chihiro didn't notice how the young woman choked a little from her spot on the floor across from her. "But," Chihiro pondered all the things Rin had said and shrugged. "I guess your actions mean different things then ours."

Rin scratched her neck and glanced away from Chihiro, she was not far off her mark when first stated that it sounded like she was setting her up to seduce Haku. Coughing into her hand Rin cleared her throat. "Well, we really should get back to the bathhouse, before Yubaba notices me slacking off." She grinned at Chihiro. "You don't have to do anything tonight, but everyone wants to see you again. After you left everything change…."

Chihiro's thoughts wondered back to Yubaba's new personality. "Ya, I've noticed Yubaba's _different_." She raised her brow at Rin, waiting her the sable spirit to fill in the blanks while she started to get dressed.

Rin started to laugh, even she was baffled by Yubaba. "After you left she became a whole new person. Nobody knows what happened, but we all think it was your influence on this place."

Blood rushed to Chihiro's cheeks. Certainly she wasn't responsible for changing Yubaba, after all she had not done that much. She was unbuttoning her red shirt when something occurred to her. "Rin, where's my bag?"

"Ah," The sable spirit jumped to her feel and walked over to the sliding door next to where the futons where tucked away. "I kept it in here for safe keeping's." Rin turned to had the odd bag over to Chihiro but froze.

Chihiro had pulled her shirt off and was reaching for her bag when she noticed Rins expression. At first she thought the sable spirit had noticed the discoloration of her stomach.

"What is that!" Chihiro frowned at Rin's awed tone and looked down at her stomach before realizing what exactly Rin was pointing at. Laughing she turned her side towards Rin so she could see the image printed on her side better.

"This," Chihiro ran her fingertip across on of the blue petals of her tattoo. "was a drunken mistake. Its called a tattoo in my world." From her hip to her third rib was a floral image, blue flowers that looked like there were swaying with the red bark of a tree branch. One thing most people over looked at Chihiro's tattoo was at the very bottom of the branch in black ink was two words. 'My Kohaku.'

"Drunken mistake?" Rin asked moving closer to examine the skin art. "Sen this is beautiful!"

Blushing Chihiro lifted her arm for Rin to have a better look. "Well if my parents ever found out about it, it would turn into a mistake. My friend Azul had talked me into a drinking game, I don't remember what happened after but I do remember the morning after. Hangovers are not your friends." She had woken on the floor of Azuls room her side had been bandaged up and hurting. She still confused on how she ended up with it when she was under age and broke. Still every now and then when she was feeling ugly or having a rough day she would run her fingers over the petals and feel somewhat better, and sometimes when she closed her eyes she could actually feel the silken petals instead of skin.

It was then Rin noticed Chihiro's colorful skin, that wasn't her tattoo. "What happened?" The spirit grabbed Chihiro's arms and turned to stare at the blue and purple bruises decorating her back.

Chihiro gave a nervous laugh. "I sort of fell….off my bike."

Rin hand glided over the bruises before she straightened up. "You should never ride this bike of yours, it seems to dangerous for you!" She gasped and looked at her stomach. "How did you-" she stopped and pinched her nose. "Your bike?"

Chihiro shook her head, "This was…uh." She bit her lip. "Zuckie threw her hot coffee on me."

"Who did what?" Rin clenched her hands as she looked at the irritated skin of Chihiro's stomach.

"Its this girl who doesn't like me. She threw her hot drink on me." Chihiro sighed and pulled away from Rin's angry eyes. She started to pull on the bathhouse clothing. "No worries Rin this is a normal occurrence." She winced at her words. "The falling and being bullied not the hot drink part."

Rin sighed and rubbed her temple like she was starving off a headache. "We can have Yubaba or Haku look at those."

Chihiro shook her head. "No, I don't want to be a bother."

"You are never a bother." Rin said sternly. "You can be such a dope sometimes." She mumbled. She was going to push the subject, she knew Sen could be very stubborn sometimes. Her eyes dropped to the silver object hanging around Chihiro's slim neck. "You might want to hid that."

Chihiro's hand went to the locket, out of habit her hand curled around it. "Why?"

"Some of the workers might want to 'borrow' it." She shrugged. "and they don't give it back."

"Noted." Chihiro pulled on her shirt and tucked the little necklace into it, it fell between the crest of her breast. She opted to keep her bra on, feeling more comfortable with it then without. Most the female bathhouse workers did not wear any sort of wrapping, so Rin was thoroughly confused by the contraption holding Chihiro's womanly parts. Chihiro had laughed and explained to her that it keeps them in place so their not bouncing about. Rin had shook her head and told Chihiro that's how most the female workers earned tips.

"That degrading," She held up her hands when Rin gave her a hard look. "I mean that you have to do it to get more money."

Rin shrugged. "Well since Haku took over half the business. We've been getting pretty good wages."

Chihiro paused in pulling up her pants and looked up surprised at what Rin said. "He owns half?" she asked astonished that Yubaba would relinquish so much power and money.

"Yay," Rin laughed. "I told you a lot of things have changed."

Chihiro gave a breathless laugh. "Unbelievable."

As they made their way out into the busy night Chihiro noticed that a lot of the bath-workers were whispering among themselves. She caught bits and pieces of some conversations. "Rin?" Chihiro hurried to the spirits side as she slide into the elevator. "What is this ward everyone's talking about?"

"That," Rin pulled the lever and leaned against the side while looking at Chihiro. "would be the protection ward Yubaba and Zeniba put up after you left. They both came to a compromise. Its meant to ward off stray humans. And now that you got through everyone's wondering how."

"Protective ward." Chihiro whispered. Her thoughts trailed to the difficulty getting past the edge of the forest then to the overbearing pressure she felt when crossing into the forest. So it wasn't her own inability to pass threw the forest it was a spell. Her brow drew together she suspected she knew how she had gotten past it. After all something had been pulling her here. But how did Miyukie get here. It was a little worrisome. There was something that wanted her here.

Rin had still been talking and had not noticed that the brunette had not been listening to her. Chihiro did catch the tail end of her sentence though. "So know we all have bets going. Mines on Yubaba's magic failing." The sable spirit snickered.

"Uh, ya…" She glance to the side, it would be best that she saw Yubaba and talked about the things she neglected to tell her earlier. Not that it was Chihiro's fault she forgot, hell she was just trying to come to grip that she was stuck here again, and that everything had changed. She was discombobulated, she still is. "So where are we going?"

Rin was helping with the kitchen duties this evening. "Easiest job." Rin said winking at Chihiro as they walked towards the large kitchen.

"Rin!" One of the frogs called when he noticed the sable spirit walk in. "Where have you been." Chihiro glanced the busily kitchen. Yunas ran this way with trays full of food while other ran the other way with empty dirty plates.

"Where do you think Frog?" Rin voice was full of sarcasm.

"Well?" Someone else yelled somewhere deep in the kitchen. "How is she?"

Rin crossed her arms and moved to the side to reveal the grown Chihiro "Why not ask her you're self?"

It was like entering the school cafeteria for the first time when everyone was talking and wanted to be heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see her. Chihiro felt light headed as the questions bombarded her. Laughing she held up her hands. "Whoa! One question at a time."

There was a silence that entered the kitchens after she spoke. Then one timid yuna in the back called out. "A-are you here to stay?"

Everyone seemed to agree with this question since they all nodded their heads, some even repeated the question again. All were leaning closer eager to here her response.

"Well uh I haven't really decided yet." Chihiro smile as everyone groaned.

"You got to stay!" Yelled one of the frog men, who had a mask on his face.

"Yay lady Sen has to stay!" Called a familiar green frog.

And just like that the kitchen was in a uproar. Everyone pleading for Chihiro to stay. Rin raised her hands like she was about to silence everyone but someone else beat her to it. This time when the kitchen fell silent they scrambles away from Chihiro and back to work. Somehow she already knew who had walked in and was standing behind her, and though he wasn't close enough she swore she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Already disturbing the work flow Chihiro?"

Slowly Chihiro turned to look at Haku's figure standing in the kitchens doorway. She smiled at him. "Already scaring people Kohaku?" her grin got bigger when she noticed his shiver when she used his name. She took a step back however when his eyes darkened with an unknown emotion. Warning bells went off in her head as she looked into his intense eyes. Something told her she was playing a dangerous game. Yet something exciting fluttered in her stomach making her want to through herself at him. It was this strong reaction that made her want to run and hide.

"I don't scare my workers." he stated.

Rin snorted, she has been watching the exchange between the two and knew the dragon could not stay way from the human. The fact was obvious since he was standing here when he should be off doing his rounds. It was also in the way he was watching Chihiro's every move. It's said that dragons get very hostile during the 'season of the dragon' as the staff at the bathhouse like to call it. But ever since Sen had got back there was a softness to him. His face, eyes, and tone would soften whenever she was around.

"So everyone cowering away from you is just them showing how much they love you?" Chihiro asked raising her brow at him.

He smiled down at her, which made her heart do double time and her cheeks burn. It was in that smile she saw her green eyed boy.

"What was everyone talking about anyways?" Haku asked looking over her head at the diligent workers.

"Oh that, they were just expressing how much they missed me." Chihiro wasn't lying, they were expressing that before they told her to stay. She was not going to tell him that though since it didn't go over well when Rin had brought it up in Yubaba's office. As it were she didn't have to since Rin decided to do it for her.

"We were also telling Sen here how she should stay." Chihiro's head swung around to glare at her friend. She was going to kill her, she decided when she looked back at Haku to see that he was glaring down at her. For an odd reason Chihiro felt a little guilty till she reasoned she had not done anything

"No." Haku stated, his voice hard stating that this was the end of the conversation, there was no other choice. Before Chihiro could argue he was walking out the door. "I must return to my duties. Stay out of trouble Chihiro." he called over his shoulder.

"Coward." Rin mumbled under her breath. She glanced over at Chihiro and felt her heart twist at the look of sorrow on the girls face.

Chihiro watched him walk away and for a moment it felt like her soul was trying to ripe its self from her and follow him. For the life of her she could not figure out why he was he acting like this. Once upon a time all she had to do was reach out her fingers and call his name and he would be at her side. Now if she reached out to him her tips would only touch air, and when she called his name it was like he never heard her. But other times it was like he wanted to sweep her off her feet and keep her all to himself. Chihiro was getting mixed signals here. A gurgling sound jerked Chihiro from her melancholy thoughts. Looking down at her stomach shocked she looked over at Rin with a sheepish expression.

Rin raised her eyebrow and laughed. "If you're hungry all you have to do is ask."

Laughing, because it was better then crying Chihiro smiled up at Rin. "I'm hungry Rin!" She interjected a whine into her voice and earned a smack over her head.

"You such a dope."

Chihiro chuckle and rubbed her head, not because it hurt but out of habit. "But I'm your dope!"

Rin laugh then wrinkles her nose. "My dope who smells bad." Chihiro cringed she knew it was true. "Tell you what," Rin grabbed by her arm and tugged her towards the elevator. "you go take a bath and I'll grab some food for you." She pushes her into the elevator. "You remember where the girls washroom is?" Rin asked.

Chihiro's brow drew together as she thought about it, it had been a while. "Uh the fifth floor..."

Rin shook her head. "Fifth floor six door on the left AFTER the right turn."

Chihiro nodded and waved as the elevator started its ascend. She peeked around into the empty hallway. This was the one floor that was devoid of activity during the night. It was nice to have the bathing room all to herself. She slide open the door and looked around the steam filled room. The bath was large meant to hold multiple spirits at once. It was at ground level too. It reminded Chihiro of the outside public bathrooms her mother took her to sometime. "It's a spa girls." Mrs. Ogino would say. "Relax!"

"Relax." Chihiro mumbled as she stripped and tested the hot water. As she slipped into it she cringed as the water lapped her burned stomach. "Should have taken Rin's offer." Chihiro muttered. She reached up and pulled her hairtie from her brown hair and let it fall around the small of her back. She looked at the band around her wrist. After nine years it still looked the same. Tired she sunk into the water slowly until she completely emerged herself into its murky depths. Chihiro started to think there was something in the water when the aches and pains started to disappear the longer the water stayed wrapped around her body. Chihiro stayed under the water as long as she could before her lungs started to burn for oxygen. Breaking the surface Chihiro took a big gulp of air and started towards the edge of the big tub. As her palm gripped the edge Chihiro heard something. Slowing her breath Chihiro peered over the edge of the tub and strained her ears.

"Damn it, listen to me." Someone hissed outside the sliding doors. Chihiro knew she closed the doors all the way, but now they we're cracked open not enough for her to see who was standing on the other side but enough for her to hear their voices.

"No." someone else hissed. "I will not listen, there is no need to because I already know what you're going to say. She's not staying, she does not belong here."

It did not take a genius to figure out who was arguing outside the bathroom. Chihiro sighed she wondered if the two were ever going to let this go. Probably not, Chihiro thought, not until she left,...or stayed.

"Who says!?" Rin demanded in a low voice. "You? Because last I checked you were not the ruler of people's life's!"

"It's to dangerous for her to stay!" Haku declared.

"And it's not dangerous for her to leave? Big news for you lizard she's not safe there either. Did you see the state she was in when she came here? Have you seen here stomach? Some girl purposely poured a hot drink on her!"

There was a silence between the two. "Did you get her name?" Haku asked. Chihiro shivered, his quiet voice was scarier the his yelling.

"That's not the point." Rin snapped. "The point is she as safe there as she is here and here at least she has us to keep her safe. So I ask you again _master_ Haku" she sneered his title. "Why don't you want her to stay?"

"Because," He whispered. "Its getting harder restrain myself around her."

"Then don't." Chihiro didn't understand his answer and something in her didn't want to know while another part of her wanted to. But the innocent part was bigger and greatly disturbed on the turn of Rin and Haku's conversation.

She sighed loud enough for the two to hear and splashing a little water. Her noises reminded them that the person they were talking about was just beyond a door. Chihiro heard the door opened and looked over at the door with a surprised smile. "Rin?" She called when she didn't see the sable spirit at first. "Is that you?"

Rin appeared in the doorway with a tray of food. She was eyeing Chihiro with suspicion. Still playing her innocent act Chihiro's smile slipped from her face. "What?"

Rin seemed satisfied in what she found in Chihiro's face. "Nothing, I just bumped into Haku on my way up." There was a twitch in her mouth. She knew the dragon could not stay away from the human. Rin had found him pacing the hallway outside the girls washroom. After peeking in to see Sen was busy washing herself she confronted him. This most have been what Yubaba had seen when she set Sen up to help Haku.

"Oh." Chihiro poured some water over her shoulder and not looking at Rin asked. "Is he still mad about earlier?"

"He was never mad at you Sen." Rin said softly as she placed the tray of food next to the edge of the tub.

"You sure about that?" Chihiro did turn to Rin now. She could guess from Rin's expression that the naked pain in her voice was also on her face. "Because he seems pretty mad at me being here."

"No," Rin protested she crouched beside the tub and cupped Chihiro's wet cheek. "He's just not himself right now. You know that, Yubaba told you that yourself."

"I know." Chihiro whispered. "But it still hurts when he says those things."

"It's okay dope everyone's on the receiving end of the dragons tantrums." Chihiro smiled at the mental image of Haku throwing a tantrum on the floor. Rin stood and smiled. "Eat," She order. "It will do you some good. I'll be back so relax and enjoy yourself."

Chihiro waved at her while she left. She dug into the food like a starved man. Rin was right, the food made her feel better. Chihiro sighed and let her head fall back onto the rim of the tub. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts wonder. Rin had been right Haku was like a PMSing pregnant woman and she had to at least try to help him. The next time she saw him she was going to use some of Rin's advice.

Chihiro did not have to wait long for him to show up again. She and Rin had been down in the bathing room for the spirit customer arguing about which levels where what.

"I'm telling you that it's the steam room, I remember it." Chihiro crossed her arms.

"Sen, you've been gone for nine years and I'm telling you there has never been a steam room on that level." Rin was picking up dishes that spirits had left behind and Chihiro was helping her even though Rin had argued that she did not need the help and that Chihiro should rest. Chihiro was having non of that, she had been pampered enough and the bath had rejuvenated her.

Chihiro just happened to look over to see Haku heading their way. It was also then that she noticed everyone in the bathhouse, including the customers, were giving him a wide birth. "Uh-oh," Rin juggled the tray of dirty dishes to her hip. "Here comes king mood swings."

Chihiro coughed into her hand as she hid her smile at Rin nickname for the dragon, who seemed dead set on coming to them.

She decide now would be a good idea to practice some of the advice Rin gave her, before he reached them that was. Chihiro didn't know how purring was going to help him, but she was willing to give it a try. And she did try to purr, or produce something that sounded like a purr, just like Rin had suggested. But what was supposed to be and what it was, was two different things. To Chihiro's horror she sounded like she was choking on her saliva, and then she did choke on it. Eyes watering Chihiro started to cough.

"Chihiro!" And there was Haku patting her back. "Are you alright?"

Chihiro started to nod, her cheeks aflame. She didn't think she could talk through her embarrassment. Rin seemed to be having a choking problem too, but when her and Chihro locked eyes the young woman could see mirth dancing in the sable spirits eyes. Damn her, Chihiro thought, she knew Rin knew exactly what was going on with her. Chihiro was distracted from her murderous thoughts by the feel of Haku's hand as he rubbed her back, at first it really hadn't bothered her but the longer it stayed rubbing small circle motion between her shoulder blades the more flustered Chihiro became. She could feel his warmth sweep through her clothing, and Chihiro felt horrified when she thought about how it would feel it he was touching her bare skin.

"Oh she's fine." Rin said taking mercy on Chihiro. "I need you to do something for me Haku, you see Chihiro and me were talking about what levels had what." Haku then withdrew his hand, though his fingertips did linger longer then the should have, or Chihiro thought as she suppressed a shiver.

Standing stiffly Chihiro watched as Haku and Rin talked, But the young woman quickly became bored when the two started to argue about certain levels had what. She started to think the two had a fondness with arguing. So she went to what she had been doing, trying to purr. She tried to roll her tongue just like Azul had tried to show her long ago. At first it came out as a gurgle, like she was rolling spit around, but then her tongue vibrated spilling a smooth purr through her lips. Chihiro beamed so proud at herself she did not notice Haku stiffen next to her. but she caught an amused look on Rin and turned to look at Haku who was staring wide eyed at her. She watched as his emerald green eyes darkened along with his face. She stared in fascination as Haku's face started to turn red, as red as a tomato. Confused Chihiro reached out to touch his shoulder. "Haku-?"

Her lips parted when he stumbled back. he mumble something about having to be somewhere and took off into the crowd, bumping into people. Chihiro was confused by this, she had never seen Haku so flushed before. Someone's laughter brought Chihiro out of her bewilderment as she looked over at Rin who was clutching her sides.

"Oh man," She gasped while dashing away her tears. "Did you see his face!?"

"Ya," Chihiro mumbled, she did, and she wasn't going to forget because there was a glint in his eye, the same one she had seen earlier. The same one that made her want to run away and run to him at the same time. But it was he who had run, it was he who had the look of horror branded on his. She looked down at her hand. A great pain spread through her chest when she realize there was a look of disgusted mixed in with horror.

"You did great Sen!" Rin said not noticing the forlorn look on Chihiro's face.

"So that's the reaction you're aiming for?" Chihiro asked softly.

"Well, yes. It's better then him yelling." Rin looked over at Chihiro. She frowned when she saw the young woman's face had been wiped clean of emotions. "Sen? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She mumbled. "If you don't mind I like to be alone." Before Rin could object Chihiro merged with the crowd. She didn't stop even when Rin called for her. She did not know where she was going until she spotted the elevator. The one that descended to the very bottom level. Without putting much thought to it Chihiro grabbed the lever and pulled it down. She closed her eyes and breathed past the pain. She pushed Haku out of her mind and thought about an old spider spirit she had not seen in nine years. Chihiro felt a little guilty that she had not even thought of Kamaji until now. It was time to see her grandfather. Perhaps he could give her some answer to Haku's reaction. She cringed when his face popped up in her mind.

As the elevator stopped she stepped out into the dark room. The air around the boiler room was hot and damp, just like she remembered. Memories stirred in Chihiro's mind. She smiled as she thought about how Kamaji had been so gruff at first but ended up helping her, even going so far calling her his granddaughter. She remember the terror that she had felt when Rin had entered and spotted her. Chihiro remembered how she had thought about how she had not followed Haku's directions and how she had failed and she would never save her parents. Then Kamaji had spoken up. Ten year old Chihiro had not really known how far Kamaji had stuck his neck out. He had put so much on the line. If Chihiro had told Yubaba who had helped her Kamaji probably would be dead. But Chihiro had kept her mouth closed, not because of him but because she had been worried about Haku.

Chihiro sighed, she had been very selfish back then. She pushed the little sliding door to the boiler room and peered in. And there he was rotating the wheel and grinding herds while the little soot balls ran back and forth between the furnace. Climbing threw the portal Chihiro looked around the tiny room that had not changed since she last saw it.

She shifted her feet and waited for a lull in the spiders work before announcing she was there. Kamaji however did not wait.

"What do you want?" He snapped not once looking in her direction. It made Chihiro wonder if he had eyes in the back of his head.

She crossed her arms ad tried not to smile at Kamaji's gruffness. "Is this how you greet your _granddaughter_ after all this time?" Her face cracked into a smile when the old spirits head snapped into her direction. She chuckled as she watched his face as he put the pieces together.

"SEN!" He cried. Chihiro gasped when she was suddenly embraced by two pairs of arms. For an old spider Kamaji sure moved fast. Laughing she looped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. Again she felt peace settle in. Here in this hot room in an embrace she felt like she was home and whole.

"Look at you!" He cooed, pulling back from their embrace. "Your all grown up."

Chihiro laughed again. She felt like she was bursting from the seams with happiness. "It's been nine years for me Kamaji." She glanced over at his station when two bath tokens dropped.

"Ignore them," Kamaji said as he crawled back up to his spot and started to turn the wheel. "Tell me, my dear, what happened. Not much comes down this way. But I did hear about the state you were in when you got here."

So while he worked she retold the entire story even including Miyukie. After she started to tell him how she woke up, Yubaba's new attitude, what she told her about Haku, and then she told him all about Haku.

"I don't get it," She whispered. "I mean I do but then... I don't I mean you'd think he would be happy to see me." She wiggled her toes at the soot balls who squealed and went in circles around her feet. It was a game she played with them in between bath tokens.

"Haku is going through a rough time, my dear. We just need to be patient with him."

Chihiro ducked her head she felt ashamed at her attitude. Her feelings had been hurt and all she could do was think of herself when Haku had been suffering. "I'm try Kamaji it's just when he tells me to leave it... It hurts."

Kamaji 'hmmm'ed and rubbed his chin. "You told me you did not know if you were staying or not. Have you changed your mind?"

"I don't know!" Chihiro ran her hand through her bangs, that were mostly dry. "I want to." Chihiro whispered. "But if I stay here I will never see my family ever again." Kamaji nodded. "But if I leave I will never be happy, I will always be looking back and wondering about the 'what if's.'" She knew she would never move on from this place if she stays she will never see her family again if she goes she will never be complete again and would live in misery all her life. "My decision would be easier to make if Haku wasn't being so... So impossible!"

"Then talk to him my dear." Kamaji suggested.

"I would if I could!" Chihiro started to pace in the middle of the floor, the soot balls weaves in and out of her moving feet. "Everytime I try to talk to him it's like my tongue gets stuck to the roof of my mouth or my brain just dies! Every time he's around it happens and when he looks at me with those eyes! I can't think around him Kamaji, when he's around I feel like a fool."

Kamaji was chuckling at Chihiro. "It sounds like love to me."

Chihiro froze, every molecule in her body froze along with the breath in her lungs. The beating of her heart picked up double time slamming against her rib cage trying the break free and spill all those emotions she had for a certain spirit. Her gray eyes slowly turned to look at Kamaji's reflective glasses. Swallowing she slowly sunk to the step. "Love," she whispered. Slowly it clicked into place the last piece of the puzzle. Why he rejection hurt so much. She had always known she loved him, but never had she acknowledged it. It took someone saying it out loud for her to realize she _loved_ Haku.

Stunned Chihiro accepted the cup of tea Kamaji gave her with numb hands. She did not know how long she sat there absorbing the facts. When she came back to reality her cup of tea was cold and her back hurt from its hunched position. "Okay." She said looking at Kamaji's back. "So I lo-" She took a big breath and cleared her throat by drinking some cold tea. "So I love him. Now what?"

"Tell him." The way Kamaji said it made it sound so easy.

"And if he doesn't reciprocate my feelings? Then what?" Chihiro was back to pacing. "I can't do that Kamaji! I can live with feeling incomplete, but I would never survive a broken heart!" Tears swelled in her eyes. She looked away from Kamaji so he would not see them.

It was apparent to everyone in the bathhouse who paid attention that the dragon loved the human. Kamaji would not tell her that though, she would have to get it from the dragon herself. "And what if he does feel the same?" Kamaji asked. "Don't look at just the bad."

Chihiro gave a wobbly laugh and looked at Kamaji. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You welcome."

They sat in a comfortable silence. It was a while before the silence was disturbed by the sliding door. A familiar head poked in.

"There you are." Haku said climbing gracefully through the door. "Rin has been worried."

Chihiro smiled at him, not bothering to get up. "Sorry, I wanted to see Kamaji."

"Ah my granddaughter was jut paying her respects"" Kamaji grumbled not really bothering to turn and look at Haku when he bowed to him.

Chihiro patted the spot next to her when Haku stood beside her. He shook his head and she pouted. "please." She fluttered her eyes at him. A red tint entered Haku's cheeks as he slide smoothly beside Chihiro. His clothing clad thigh touched hers and she tried not to think about the contact.

When she tried to broach the subject of her staying the words got stuck in her mouth. So she decided to try something else. She racked her brain for a conversation. "Haku, did you know it's been nine years?" She whispered, rather happy that this was a subject that wasn't caught in her throat.

"Nine years?" He seemed to mull over the expansion of time that she had spent away. "It's only been a year and five months here."

"I know Rin told me." She paused and licked her lips. "Why has everyone look the same bit you?" That had been a question that had been nagging her. When she last saw him he look thirteen now he was in his twentys, twenty-two if she kept the same time difference between their ages.

He was looking at his hands when he answered her. "This is what I originally looked like. I had changed my appearance when I saw you on the bridge."

Chihiro frowned and looked up from his folded hands to his face. "Why?"

Haku smiled, it was small and sad. "Who would have you trusted? A boy your age or a man?"

Chihiro felt like she was falling into his eyes. She felt closer to him now then she had in the entire time she had returned. "I would have trusted you regardless of what you looked like." She answered honestly, but that was probably because she knew him now. "As long as you were you."

He seemed taken back by her admission. His eyes roamed over her face. They lingered on her mouth making Chihiro's stomach do that delicious tightening feeling. Her lips parted and she almost swayed forward, if it wasn't for Kamaji she just might have.

Chihiro nearly jumped put of her skin when she heard Kamaji's voice. "I will be stepping out to get more water." He was already slipping out the door. And if Chihiro had not been paying attention she might have missed his quick thumbs up.

Suddenly that pleasant feeling in her stomach turned into her heart dropping and anxiety twisting through her. She clenched her fingers and looked at Haku who did not notice Chihiro's inner struggle. "Haku," Her voice felt far away with all the blood rushing in her ears. "I wanted to talk to you."

Haku's peaceful expression quickly became apathetic like he shoved all his emotions into a box and locked it. She took a breath mentally chanting that she could do this. "I wanted to talk about staying here."

It was like the magic words suddenly he was standing over her with his fist clenched. "NO!" He roared. "Absolutely not!"

"Bu-"

"Do you know what your asking? Do you understand what will come of that!"

Chihiro was already drawling away from him, behind her was the door that lead to the rickety stair case. She held her ground even though she wanted to run. "Haku." She held up her hands trying to break through his angry haze, but he carried relentlessly.

"You would give up everything! Do you know how many yearn to have what you have you selfish human." One moment Haku was glaring down at her the next her hand was colliding with the side of his face.

"You don't know anything." She hissed before fleeing through the door leaving a shocked Haku behind her. Her lip was trembling and hot tears spilled down her cheeks as she raced up the stairs and away from Haku.

By the time she reached the top she was sobbing. Lightning streaked across the sky above her and all at once the sky opened up, crying along with the broken hearted woman. Chihiro let her feet carry her away from the bathhouse until she reached the stairs the disappeared into the river.

Her arms circled her waist as she let her tears fall and join the rain. She gulped for air and tried to grasped something that would stop the over flowing pain. The pain the felt like someone had crushed her soul.

"Chihiro!" Haku called.

She did not turn to look at him but she hunched into herself trying to make herself as small as possible. She hissed and jerked away from his touch. "Don't!" She gasped and glared at him.

His green hair was plastered to his face just like his clothing. His hand hung in the air between them. "Chihiro." He whispered softly. "I'm sorry I did not mean what I said."

Chihiro's heart clenched as she stared forward away from Haku's pleading gaze. She tried to stop crying but her tear ducts had a mind of their own. "I know." She whispered, how could she stay mad at him when he was looking at her like she was his life strings. "I know." Her defenses fell and she stared back into his green eyes.

"Do you really want to stay?" He asked. "Do you understand what you would be giving up?"

"Yes!" She snapped. "I understand. I understand that I couldn't breath, I was constantly tormented, and here," she rubbed her eyes and spread her arms wide. "here I feel whole again, I can breath, I don't have to constantly force a smile on my face or act like I'm someone I'm not!" She was panting and she stepped forward and poked Haku in the chest. Anger and sorrow were spilling further from her lips, with each word she felt better. Her next words however lost their edge of anger and she seemed only to be able to whisper them with sorrow and a tinge of self loathing. "Do you know what's its feels like to have your heart missing, or to not to be whole? To have to drag yourself through life without feeling anything but a great empty pain?"

"Yes, I do." He whispered. He knew that feeling the moment she left his life.

Chihiro had never heard Haku because she had stepped away from him and the roaring thunder had stole his voice, his answer.

"Just answer me this Haku," She felt exhausted mentally and physically. She was soaked and was feeling empty again. Chihiro knew the next question would be the end or beginning. She would not be strong enough to survive this pain if she continued, but she had to know. It would tell her if he did feel the same she did. "did you ever plan on keeping your promise?"

She didn't need him to say anything, the guilt on his face said it all. She had been a fool and what was she thinking. That this river god had actually had feelings for the lowly human. A bitter laugh slipped out between her lips. "You were right," her head hurt but it was nothing compared to the pain her chest. It felt like someone was ripping her heart out. Technically she was. "I don't belong here!" Her tears mixed with the wind and rain.

"Chihiro." Haku whispered reaching for her.

She jerked and whirled to face him. "Why would I want to stay when the only person who mattered to me doesn't want me here!" She spat. Again a bitter laugh left her "I'm done!" She cried. The wind whipped her brown locks around. Turning she started her march back to the bathhouse. A hysterical laugh left her vocals as she realized the sun was peaking over the horizon and threw the storm clouds. "Happy fucking birthday to me." The soaked broken hearted woman never noticed the shadow slinking after her retreating form. Or the determine glint that entered the sorrowful green eyes at her comment.

* * *

Well now you've done it Haku! Poor Chihiro, life can be such a cruel mistress sometimes. I wonder what Chihiro's purr meant to Haku, (Winky wink!). I adore Kamaji, I wish I had a grandfather like him. He's always full of advice, good or bad, but the point is he's always there. And here is my chapter, I got it out before I expected to. Whoop! Now I would like to thank my reviewers for there awesome reviews and supports:

**WhiteTiger246, FruitySmell, TsukiyoTenshi, Precious Thing, Guest, ElementIcy, JasmineGreenTea, emeralda363, Jess2709.**

You guys are the best. Guest I did not get to PM you since I have no idea who you are, but thank you for your review and I am glad you enjoy this story. I want to thank my readers to, thanks! I could not write this without ya'lls support. Enjoy this chapter and I will see you next time. ~GizmosToys


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Spirited away does belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and any other producers or writers. The song 'Chasing Pavements' belongs to Adele. I can't sing it anyway.

_I build myself up and fly around in circles _

_Wait then as my heart drops and _

_my back begins to tingle Finally could this be it?_

ADELE - CHASING PAVEMENTS

* * *

Coming Home

Rin had been standing at the elevator, her beautiful face was twisted into a worried frown. This was how Chihiro had found her pacing back and forth. When the spirit spotted the soaked woman she was on her within seconds.

Chihiro stumbled under Rins weight. "I was so worried!" Rin pulled back and frowned at her disheveled state. "You're soaked! What happened?"

"I dont want to talk about it." She mumbled. The pain was still fresh.

Rin studied Chihiro's face, she held her tongue only because there was a haunted look in her gray eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Yubaba." Chihiro mumbled as she shuffled away from Rin

Rin sputtered. "W-what! Why?" When she didn't answer but kept walking Rin hurried after her. "At least get dry first."

"No."

Rins eyebrow twitched, she felt like she was talking to Haku. "Sen."

Chihiro turned around and looked at Rin through her soaked bangs. "I can't wait because if I do I will not be able to keep together I need to see her now so I can go home." Her eyes started to water so she turned back around to the elevator that would take her halfway to Yubaba.

"What! Why are you going home? Sen, Sen!"

"Ask Haku." Chihiro mumbled. She did not wait for the spirit to join her in the elevator before pulling the lever.

Rin stared at the empty spot where she last saw the soaked woman. Chihiro had been walking around like one of the walking dead. Rin's heart went out to the human whatever had happened had tore the woman up. Anger filled the sable spirit, no one messed with her friend and got way with it. Rin turned, she was going to find the dragon and kill him after she found out what the idiot had done. She did not have to go any where because Haku stood not to far from where Rin was. "You!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. Anger laced her voice. "What have you done!" She started to stomp over towards him, she was seething.

Haku was in an equal state Chihiro was in. Cloths plasters to his body and his green hair was a mess it was odd seeing the dragon so disorganized. Rin had never seen him in such a state, he was always pristine and pulled together. It was a good thing the bathhouse employees were asleep. "Where did she go?" He demanded not even sparing the angry spirit a glance.

Rin was starting to get tired of everyone ignoring her. "I'm not telling you until you tell me what you did!"

Haku growled at her, baring his fangs in a menacing manner. "Where?"

Sniffing she hiked her thumb over her shoulder. "She went to see Yubaba to go home."

The sable spirit watched the run of emotions on the dragons face, starting with a grimace and ending with determination. "I need your help."

Rin was starting to think her and Yubaba's interference was not a good idea that was until Haku started to explain the Rin what he needed from her. The dragon in the mans body had found its mate and he would be damned it he let her slip through his claws. Rin started to wonder what had happened to make him want to keep her. But she knew what the answer was when his green eyes kept straying to the elevator ahead. His restraints had broken. And whether Chihiro was ready for it or not, she was about to be pulled into a dragon's schemes.

"Oh boy," Rin muttered running her hand through her hair. "This is going take a lot of work."

Haku was looking more like himself by the time he told her everything and they were both packed into the elevator.

Chihiro stumbled out of the elevator and started forward towards the oak doors of that lead to Yubaba's office. She felt completely numbed by the time she staggered into the tacky office. The fire was going and the old witch sat at her desk filling out some papers.

"Can I help you Sen?" Yubaba asked looking up as Chihiro swayed forward her dirt feet dragging across her rug. Yubaba tsk'ed at her appearance and snapped her fingers.

Chihiro gasped at the blinding light that enveloped her and fell backwards onto her butt. She groaned and rubbed one of her cheeks before noticing that she was completely dry and clean again. The dirt she had smudged into the office's floor was also missing.

"That's better." Yubaba croaked putting down her quill. "It's rather rude to track dirt on my antique rug."

Chihiro winced, she pushed herself to stand and bow at Yubaba. "I'm sorry." She really wasn't feeling sorry, or much of anything but a emptiness that had returned, bigger then ever now.

Yubaba tapped her red nails against her desk. She eyed Chihiro's puffy red eyes but said nothing of it. "What do you want?" She asked again.

Chihiro noticed that she had lost all her nervousness around the old witch. Perhaps it was because she was completely numbed over by her broken heart or maybe she was starting to see a little of Zaniba in her instead of her old tormentor.

"I want to go home."

The soft statement had caught Yubaba's full attention. "And why the Sudden need to leave?"

Chihiro pressed her lips together and gritted her teeth against the on slaughter of tears that rushed to her eyes. "Does it matter?" Her voice took a hard edge to it.

Yubaba crackled a little. "The dragon snap at you." By the wince Yubaba guessed she either hit the mark or was close to it. "I told you he was not himself." She watched Chihiro's face shut completely down and wiped clean of any emotion. "He is more hostile then ever, that is why I asked for your help."

A bitter laugh slipped out of Chihiro's pale lips. "I can't help him, I don't know how. Hell he doesn't even want me near him." She ran her hand through her bangs and hissed when she ripped a few strains from her head. "Look Yubaba I can't help you or anyone else, I just want to go home now."

Yubaba sighed and stood she moved slowly around her desk. "Listen Sen I would send you home if I could but I can't."

"WHAT!" Chihiro cried moving closer to Yubaba. "Why!? I've left here before." Something occurred to Chihiro that made her blood run cold. "Are you keeping me here?" She whispered.

"No," Yubaba snapped. "I said I would if I could but I can't. The last time you left the portal was open, but now it's closed. Someone is using a lot of magic to keep it that way to."

Chihiro stared at Yubaba stunned at the news she wobbled backwards till her knees hit the back of a chair. Shakily she sank into its plush cushions. "A-and you can't do anything?"

Yubaba's pursed her lips and shook her head. "Me, no. But my sister might. But it is highly unlikely because this is a strong magic. Zaniba will be coming by in two days to drop Boh off, we can try something then."

Chihiro buried her face into her hands. Hopeless washed over her making her take shuddered breath and strain against her tears. She would not cry in front of Yubaba no matter how bad the situation was. "Magic." Chihiro mumbled, something nagged at the back of her mind. It was like knowing she forgot something but could not recall it. She peeked up from her hands and stared at Yubaba's blue dress. She blinked and then jerked into a standing position. "Mother fucker!" She growled and made Yubaba gasp.

"Language!" She snapped but Chihiro wasn't listening.

"Yubaba I kno-." Chihiro never finished the sentence when Yubaba's office door opened.

There stood Rin and Haku who still look like a mess. Chihiro's mind went completely blank the moment their eyes met. She felt a surge of anger and sorrow. And wondered if there was a way to still escape.

Haku stepped forward. "Chihiro." he began.

And her response was. "Go to hell." Ingenious, no, but it stopped him. She took advantage of his hesitation and was able to slip past his frozen form. She was even halfway to the elevator when he recovered.

"Chihiro!" He called following her.

Chihiro picked up her speed almost jogging down the hall to the elevator. "Go away you lying lizard I don't want to talk." She called over her shoulder. Did they look ridiculous chasing each other though the halls yelling at one another, maybe, but she did not care. As she enter the elevators she spun around and grabbed the lever. She flipped him the bird as the elevator descended. She took his shocked expression with her, though it gave her a little comfort, it did nothing for her predicament. She was now permanently stuck here until something changed. She sagged against on of the walls and covered her face as silent tears slid across her skin.

Yubaba was laughing as she watched the dragon give chase. "Oh did you see his face?" Yubaba cackled with glee.

Rin frowned she was worried about the way Chihiro was acting. She did not see how it was possible for the two to make up. She shifted her feet, uncomfortable with Yubaba's friendliness. "Yubaba, I have a question."

Yubaba's was still gleefully cackling at Haku's stunned expression. She knew this was going to happen, she just didn't know it was going to be this funny. "You better ask it before the dragon come sulking back in here."

Rin glanced at the open door before looking back at Yubaba. "Why did you set her up without telling her?" She really just wanted to know the old woman's intentions.

"Two reasons," Yubaba said holding up two wrinkled fingers, before she put one down. "One if I told Chihiro that Haku is going through a mating season, she would run. She is to innocent not to run at she first sign of such attraction. Its in her eyes." She held up the second finger. "Two dragons need the challenge, it's in there nature to try and win their mate over. This is so much more then a sexual a attraction." Yubaba drifted back to her seat. "Dragons only have one mate. This way they both get what they need." Yubaba chuckled again "Plus it's more entertaining this way. And Haku had this coming when he called me a big headed witch." She added as an after thought.

It was then Haku came sulking back into the office, just as Yubaba had predicted it. "Come now Haku," Yubaba snapped not amused by his dripping on her rug. "Straighten up, you leaking all over my rug."

The dragon snarled at Yubaba but did as she said. Looking like himself again he looked down at the spirit he had dragged here. "Let's go Rin." He muttered. But before they left Yubaba called out to Haku.

"You should know." She said, it was time to add a pair of extra eyes to the mystery surrounding the human. "There is something going on here."

Chihiro slipped into the packed sleeping quartered, she spotted her and Rin's futons already set up. Chihiro suspected the sable spirit had done it before she went looking for Chihiro. Exhausted Chihiro slipped into the cold bedroll after she took off her shirt and bra. She hid under the covers and silently cried until exhaustion was to much and she fell into a restless sleep.

_Chihiro's sweaty palms were clutching his pale smooth hands. If he noticed the wetness he never said anything. As they ran Chihiro could see the stairs, and the river of green beyond. Suddenly the excitement of going home turned into dread. She tried to drag her feet but her legs had a mind of their own._

"_Haku!" She cried when they pulled up to the stairs. Already her feet were taking a step down the stairs. She looked up into Haku's green eyes. "Haku, please don't let me go."_

_The thirteen looking dragon boy smiled. "Everything will be fine, Chihiro. We will meet again."_

"_Liar!" She cried desperately clutching his hand while her body slowly descended away from him. She did not notice that she switched from being a ten year old to nineteen, as did Haku. "Don't let me go." Hot tears rolled down her cheek. "I love you!"_

_All at once she was walking down the steps away from him, the next her feet were dangling off the ground and she was wrapped in his arms. "Never," He promised. "I will never let you go. I never did and I never will."_

_Chihiro sobbed into his shirt wetting the white shirt with her tears. He lowered her to the ground and cupped her cheeks, using his thumbs he wiped away the tears she shed. "Hush now," He whispered his green eyes holding her. "I got you." With slow grace he started to lower his face and tug hers forward._

_Their noses touched and their breath mixed. As he drew closer, Chihiro closed her eyes. Suddenly the warm hands cradling her face was gone. Her gray eyes snapped open. "Haku?" She called turning on circles. _

_Then she spotted his white dragon standing amongst the sea if dancing grass. "Haku." She made a move to go down the steps but something caught her wrist. Chihiro swung her head around and stared at the blue butterfly rest upon her wrist. She opened her mouth to scream for help but no noise slipped past her lips._

'_Chihiro,' the voice whispered, 'soon.'_

_Suddenly the blue wings morphed into a elegant hand. Chihiro tried to raise her head to look at the person holdings her wrist but her body would not obeying her._

_"Soon, Chihiro, very soon." A feminine voice said._

Chihiro jerked awake. She was breathing heavily and sweating. She grabbed her wrist and examined it, there was a lingering feeling of ghost fingers. "I need to talk to Yubaba." She mumbled. She glanced around the room to see she was the only one in it. Wiping the sweat from her brow Chihiro stood shakily.

She took her time dressing when her back muscles started to protest at all the movement. After stretching her sore muscles, Chihiro bent to fold her bedroll up when she noticed a small packaged sitting next to her futon. Her lips parted as she picked it up. Wrapped in a light green paper and as big as her hand Chihiro eyed it before pulling the lid off. Sitting atop the blue tissue paper was a little note with her name on it. Lifting it out of the box Chihiro unfolded it and read the elegant script written on it.

_Chihiro,_

_I know this does not make up for what I have done but happy birthday. Enjoy this little trinket it reminded me of your eyes._

_Kohaku._

Her eye started to water as she dipped her shaky hand into the tissue paper and pulled out a necklace. The breath left her lungs as she stared at the gray stone dangling off the silver chain. It was in a teardrop shape and there were little diamonds lining the frame that held the stone in place. She sucked in a shaky breath and dashed away the tear that slide down her cheek. "Stupid dragon." Chihiro mumbled. She could not possibly keep such a expensive piece of jewelry. Pocketing the necklace Chihiro grabbed her futon and put it away. She grabbed the note and glanced over it again.

Her heart clenched as she realized she was acting like a jerk. Haku had no idea he broke her heart, he was just trying to be a good friend and get her home when he made that hasty promise, which he did kind of keep. You did not get to pick and choose who you love. Tears started to spill down her cheek again as she realized she had no right to be mad at him. Shoving the note into her bag she hid in the clothing bin Chihiro rubbed her eyes and opened the door only to let out a loud squeak of surprise and stumbled back. She would have fallen if Haku had not caught her.

"Sorry." He juggled the tray of food he held and her, who had been yanked into his chest when he grabbed her. He stood steadfast when her whole weight collided into him, not even moving an inch.

Blushing at their closeness, Chihiro took a step back from him. Her heart still had not slowed since he surprised her. She glanced between the food and his hopeful expression. I can do this, Chihiro thought. She would rather be a friend to him then nothing at all. Not to mention the pain ebbed away when he stood so close. "What are you doing?" She finally asked after moment of awkward silence between them.

Haku seemed relieved she had not yelled at him and thrown him out. "I was going to bring you breakfast." He lowered the tray to show her the dishes filled with food, one even held riceballs. There was also a small vase with one little pink flower in it.

She raise her brow at him and stepped back to let him in. Stupid dragon, she thought when her heart turned over as he carefully set out all the food for her on the coffee table. He sat down and smiled at her, waiting for her to join him.

Sinking onto one of the cushions on the floor across from Haku. She eyed the food then looked up at him, unsure where to start. Her stomach fluttered as her gray eyes looked into his sparkling emerald eyes. "I'm sorry." She blurted out. "I was acting irrational." She glanced down at her hands resting on the table, "I-I understand why you-." She stopped when Haku's pale hand covered hers.

She looked up at him to see him shaking his head. His green hair swaying with the movement of his head. "No Chihiro, what I did was wrong. I did not keep my promise and now I have to ask you," He was looking so intensely into her eyes that Chihiro was having trouble staying focused on what he was saying. "can you forgive this foolish dragon?"

Chihiro did not even have to think about it before she was answering. "That will be hard to do," Haku's face started to fall. "because I already have forgiven you." she pursed her lips. "Plus you did keep your promise."

Haku was looking at her like she just gave him back the most precious thing in the world. His eyes spoke the volumes of graditude. He laced his fingers through hers and squeezed before withdrawing his hand. She shivered as his fingertips slide across her palm. Chihiro did not take her gray eyes off his face because there was the biggest smile she had ever seen on him.

"You should do that more often." Chihiro said without thinking.

"What?"

She smiled at him and pointed at his face. "Smile. Your much handsomer when you smile." She blushed when she realized she had blurted the last part out.

Haku chuckled, enjoying the rosy tint of Chihiro's cheeks. "And you are beautiful when you blush." He chuckled when Chihiro's face got darker.

She almost picked up the chop sticks to shove something into her mouth to keep from embarrassing herself in front of him, but the she remembered something. "Oh," She dug the necklace out of her pocket and held it out to him. "I can not accept this." Haku look taken back by this, and a little hurt. Which made Chihiro rush on with her next sentence. "It must have cost you a fortune. I could never take such a expensive gift."

Haku shook his head. "I am far to rich for my own good." He said. "Keep it, it is my gift to you." A grin appeared on his face. "Plus I don't think it would match my tunic." He plucked at his shirt.

The way he said it with such a serious face had Chihiro gripping her sides as she laughed. She stopped however when she heard him laughing with her. She stated stunned at him.

"What?" Haku asked when he noticed her staring.

"Nothing, I just never heard you laugh before." She smiled at him. "I like it."

"I will keep that in mind." He motion to the food with his hand. "Eat, I did not make you all this food just so it could go to waste."

Chihiro raised her eyebrow at him while she picked up her chopsticks. "You cooked all of this?"

"Well," He pointed at the dish of riceballs. "just those."

Chihiro laughed and picked one up. "As it turns out I like these the most."

Hake 'chuff'ed at her. "You haven't even tried anything else." He accused.

Chihiro pouted and held the ball of rice protectively to her chest. "But you made them." Chihiro grinned when she noticed Haku puffed up with pride. "Alright dragon," Chihiro said as she started to nibble on the rice ball. "I can't eat all of this so it's your duty is to help me."

Haku was more then happy to help her eat the food. He playfully growled at her when she stole some off his plate. When the food had all been consumed, Haku eating most of it, Chihiro stretched and groaned in contentment. "That was good."

"My riceballs still your favorite?" Haku asked as he gathered up all the dishes.

She gave him a 'duh' look. "Of course."

Haku chuckled. He set the tray of dirty dishes down when his eyes caught the glittering necklace still laying on the table where Chihiro had put it. He scooped it up. He made a twirling motion with his finger for Chihiro to turn around. "Let me help you with this."

Chihiro turned and lifted her hair giving Haku access to her exposed neck. She bit her lip when Haku leaned over her. His breath stirred the small hair at the nape of her neck. Warmth pooled into her stomach and Chihiro had to stop herself from moaning his name when his crafty fingers skimmed over her sensitive skin. The cold metal of the necklace made Chihiro jump out of her daze. The stone fell against her collarbone inches above her locket. She swallowed and ducked her head, happy that Haku could not see how flushed he made her.

"What is this other necklace?" His voice was husky. His finger spread out against the skin of her neck as one hand slipped to her front skimming down toward her locket though they went no further then her collarbone. Chihiro did not know if she was disappointed or happy.

"Huh?" Chihiro was brain dead again. What had he asked? She could not remember. The only thing she could think of was the tip of his finger making circles on her skin. Her lips parted and she looked up at Haku, their noses brushing.

His emerald eyes were darker then ever and there was that dangerous glint in his eyes again. "Chihiro." He purred slowly closing the distance between them.

Her eyes fluttered close. She could feel his breath fan out across her skin. And even though they ate it smelled sweet, like jasmine tea leafs. She could feel the heat of his lips hovering over hers. Her stomach did that funny twist that made her want to arch into him. Just a she felt the softest skim on her lips there was a loud thud outside.

"Sen! You had better not still be in bed!"

Rin's voice startled her so bad her head snapped up smashing into Haku's face. He clutched his nose and stumbled backwards.

Chihiro stumbled after him, she felt horrified at what she had done. Her head throb from where they connected, she could only imagine how bad his nose was. "Oh god! Haku are you alright?" She gripped his wrist and tugged them away from his face. "Let me see." She cooed.

"Oh my," Rin said as she walked in to see Chihiro leaning over Haku, her hands cupping his face while he held her wrist.

"I am so sorry!" Chihiro babbled not noticing the sable spirit leaning against the door.

"What happened." Rin asked cautiously stepping into the room

"I head butted Haku." Chihiro whispered as her hands fluttered over his face.

Rin inched closer to see. The only thing amiss on the gods face was the bright red nose. Rin chuckled at Haku's pleased expression. He would take a head butt any day if it meant Chihiro touching him, Rin figured. "The great Haku brought to his knees by a slip of a human." Rin teased.

Haku growled at the spirit woman though she seemed unfazed by it. Chihiro however though it was a growl of pain and she was back to apologizing. Haku sighed and grabbed her hands. "Chihiro I'm fine." He assured her. He got to his feet and pressed a hand to his throbbing nose. He let the magic that flowed through his veins surface. When he withdrew his hand his nose was normal. "See good as new."

Chihiro eyed his nose before finally relaxing. "I'm sorry." She apologized again.

Haku grinned and leaned close to her. "I'm not." He whispered loud enough for only her to hear him. He chuckled at her red cheeks. Grabbing the tray of dirty dishes he bowed at the woman and took his leave.

Rin was grinning when she looked over at the flushed woman next to her. "Well it looks like you two made up. I guess it only took a good head-butt to do it too."

Chihiro stood frozen. "I'm so confused." Chihiro mumbled to herself. One minute Haku would be yelling the next he was trying to kiss her. Her fingers skimmed over her lips and blushed as she realized how close it had been. Her feelings confused her to, she felt horrified at what she almost did and disappoint at the same time.

"About what?"

Chihiro lingered in her bewildering thoughts before frowned at the spirit. "Everything." She started to pull her hair into a messy bun. "Haku mostly, I don't get him."

Rin shrugged. "No one does."

Chihiro frowned as her thoughts went chaotic. One thought running into another, each trying to explain his odd behavior. "Rin," Chihiro followed the woman out of their quarters. Chihiro absentmindedly noted that it was still raining. "Has Haku ever been with anyone?"

Rin looked over her shoulder at Chihiro. "Nope, as far as I can remember."

"Not even during this shedding period?" Chihiro asked.

"Nope." Rin figured it would not hurt to divvy some information. "Dragons usually only have one mate."

Chihiro paused and blinked. "Really?"

Rin chuckled. "Yay, dope. Ah by the way, Yubaba assigned you as my assistant." She grinned at Chihiro. "Just like old times."

Chihiro smiled back. "So, what are we doing today?" She asked after they got into the elevator.

"Oh the usual clean rooms, clean tubs, take bullshit from customers." Chihiro snickered at Rin's comment.

Yubaba was glaring at the mirror, or more like the reflection that was looking back. A reflection that everyone claimed looked jut like her. Personally Yubaba still thought she was the prettier twin, her sisters, Zaniba, had a nose that was to large for her face.

"I am glad to hear she is doing alright. I just can not wait to see her again and see how much my Chihiro has grown. She is probably a lovely woman now." Zaniba said wistfully, No-Face who was hovering over Zaniba's shoulder made encouraging 'uh' noises. Yubaba still held a grudge against the thing for throwing up on her.

"Have you looked into the blockage?" Yubaba asked impatient with Zaniba's small talk.

Zaniba smiled, she knew she was getting on her sister nerves. "Of course. So far I can tell you only two things. Who ever did it is very powerful and the other is that there was no tinge of evil on the spell, so we can assume they are benevolent. So I would not worry to much. Though," Zaniba frowned.

"Though?" Yubaba snapped when Zaniba did not finish her thought fast enough for her taste.

"I would keep an eye on her, I think are mysterious master mind will be making there move soon."

"And what makes you say that?" Yubaba had started to light one of her cigarette when she asked the questioned.

Zaniba had started to wave her hand. "They have spent a lot of time and magic to get her here. After left Chihiro something has been trying to pull her back. With my protective charm I had prevented it from effecting her. With the golden seal it would still be in effect. That is until yesterday, something changed." Zaniba pondering the possibilities of how her magic had failed. Few beings in the spirit world could so such a thing. She tapped her chin not noticing that she had lost her sisters interest. "In fact Yubaba there are rumors that one of the Blue Witch is around-."

Yubaba's head swiveled around at that moment, there was a disturbance around the bathhouse. She could feel the sizzle and crackle of magic in the air. She waved her hand ending the connection with her sister. Hastily peeking out at the down pour Yubaba called the Foremen. "We have a _special_ guest coming make sure everything is ready. Assign Rin to it." She hung up on the stuttering Foremen and looked outside at the water-droplets falling. Her amber eyes roamed the cloaked night wondering if the opponent was finally making their move and just how much money she could make off of them.

~•~

As it turns out the girls spent most of their time cleaning rooms. There were a few customer interactions, most were spirits who had been in the bathhouse when Chihiro was, and they wanted to see her again.

"Rin, Sen. You've been assigned to room 245." The foreman called when he spotted the pair talking to some customers. Which was more like the spirits talked and Rin translated for Chihiro.

"What! Really?" Rin asked moving towards the frog. As the frog waved them off Rin chuckled. There was a wide satisfied grin on her face. "Sen your like a good luck charm! I think I will keep you after all!"

"What's room 245?" Chihiro asked as she followed the sable spirit. Chihiro had spent the better part of the day trying to catch a glimpses of Haku. But she usually only got to catch a second of him before he disappeared into the crowd or around a corner. She was rather depressed by this.

"It's the best room in the house, we only use it for our most rich and powerful guest. It's also the easiest room to take care of." Rin sighed in contentment. "If only everyday was like this."

Chihiro glanced outside at the raging storm. "Could spend my birthday in a worse ways." She whispered to herself.

Room 245 was huge, and that was an understatement. It put Boh's playroom to shame. "Wow." Chihiro breathed staring in awe at the room. In the middle of the room on a portion of raised floor was a large bed, big enough to fit three radish spirits and still have room. There was a floor fire place that had gray stones surround it. The decorations of the room where the closets to modern Japan Chihiro had seen so far. She eyed the red lanters hanging from the sealing to the black cushions of the sitting area. Stretching across one wall was a painting of cherry blossoms. On the far side were tradition Japanese sliding doors. Chihiro wandered over and opened the doors to gasp at the view beyond. Even with the heavy rain the sight was breath taking. The balcony over looked the grand garden below. A perfect view of the multicolored flowers with no sign of the old looking restaurants. "Wow." Chihiro whispered again.

"There are two others like this one." Rin grunted as she placed the wash bucket on the wood floors. "We just need to air the room and make it shine, then we're good. So open those doors wider and grab a rag."

Chihiro was hopeless when it came to cleaning the floors. She stopped counting after the fifth time she fell on her face. "Ugh!" She clenched her jaw and rubbed her red nose after she face planted into the wood once again. She already hated the room for its space and evil hard floors.

Rin winced when Chihiro took off and fell again not even a minute later. The dragon was going to kill her when he caught sight of Chihiro's face. So rather then be on the receiving end of a snarling dragon Rin called out to Chihiro before she started again. "How about grabbing us some lunch?" She suggest.

Chihiro was more then happy to get the food. As she walked her thoughts wandered, she wondered if her parents and Miyukie were spending her birthday looking for her. Thinking of Miyukie she had worried at first about her. But she knew Miyukie had made it out of here since neither Yubaba or Haku said anything about another human. And Haku, Chihiro sighed, she still had no idea what to do with him or broach the subject of what happened. Her cheeks burned and she touched her lips as she thought about the events that morning. Not that she got a chance to bring it up she had not really seen him all day.

With two bowls of food in her hands she started her trek back. But then she saw _him_ and stopped. Her lips parted as she stared at the customer that had sauntered in. He, unlike so many other spirits, looked human. And that fascinated Chihiro. Other then Haku, Chihiro had not seen another male that looked so human. Of course his ears were a dead give away that the man was not human. Sitting where human ears should we're two fluffy black ears that looked like cat ears. He looked about mid twenties with his chiseled jaw and brown hair that was slicked back. He wore red robes that looked like it was out of the wizard game Azul liked to play. Beneath the robes however was a black shirt and leather pants. She inched closer to get a better look at of him, but froze when his eyes locked with hers. Yellow, Chihiro noticed, a liquid yellow that seemed to be swirling around his pupil. It made her shiver just looking at his eerie eyes that seemed to slip past her physical being and peer into her very soul.

The man had started to walk towards her when the Forman stopped him. Until he broke eye contact she had not been able to move, like a deer caught in the headlights. The moment he looked away she was hurrying away. The handsome male, who could give Haku a run for his money, had frightened Chihiro. The way he had looked at her made her feel like he now held every intimate detail about her, she felt violated. It was this feeling that made her scream when someone grabbed her shoulder. Chihiro whirled around to face the person but lost her footing and grip on the food. Haku, who had touched her shoulder was still recovering from her scream to catch her.

Chihiro stated dumbly up at him, her and Rin's food decorated her front. "Uh hi." Chihiro said giving him a small smile

Without saying a word, Haku crouched in front of her. His reach out and plucked a piece of rice from her cheek. There eyes were locked as his tongue darted out and licked the little white flak of rice off the tip of his finger. Chihiro mind went haywire, images of all the things that tongue could do to her filled her head. One particular image of his tongue swirling around a certain part of her anatomy made her stomach flipped and warmth pooled between her legs.

Haku smiled, like he knew what he had done to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. After he released her palm and touched her forehead, which was red from her and the floors 'conversations.' Haku was frowning at the marks on her head. "What happened here?"

"I fell." Chihiro shrugged, the moment between them passed, though her stomach was still fluttering and the mental image lingered, much to Chihiro's disdain.

Haku was still frowning at her forehead and Chihiro was about to inform him that it was nothing until his eyes unfocused. She felt the tingling sensation on her forehead, but unlike Yubaba's this one felt electric. Like his fingertips were caressing her head. It only took a few seconds, when he was done though he did not remove his hand. He was back to smiling as his hand slide to cup her cheek. "That should make up for my startling you."

Chihiro chuckled and stepped back. She look down at the food smeared across her pink work shirt. "I guess I'm up for another bath." Haku chuckled and leaned over to pick up the empty dishes.

"I will escort you then."

Chihiro blinked and shook her head. "I was kidding I have to get back and help Rin finish up the room."

Haku shook his head. "I will help her finish up. You can go take a bath." When Chihiro started to shake her head again he grabbed her chin. "I don't think Rin would appreciate it if you trailed her lunch all over the floor."

Chihiro grumbled but finally gave in when he kept staring at her like she was a queen that needed pampering. "It's your birthday enjoy yourself." Haku said as they approach the washroom. He leaned over her shoulder, and whispered in her ear. "I have a surprise for you tonight."

Chihiro shuddered and turned around to look at him only to find herself alone. "Stupid dragon." She mumbled to herself still feeling flushed.

She pulled off her clothing. As she stood naked over her folded clothing she trace the necklace he gave her before pulling it off too. Unlike her locket she was sure the silver chain would get water damaged. Slipping into the murky water Chihiro shuddered as the water swirled around her heated body. Every time Haku was around he left her body flushed and oddly unsatisfied, these reactions that left her confused. Sighing she ducked her head into the water, when she surfaced she ran her fingers through her hair and tried to untangle some of the knots. Chihiro had been wondering about the surprise Haku had for her when a movement by her clothing caught her attention. She had been in the bath for sometime so she thought it was Rin. But when she looked she saw nothing. At first. Then a small black shadow disentangled itself from the rest. Chihiro stood at the edge of the tub looking at the black feline trotting over to the edge. "Well hello there kitty." Chihiro cooed. She wondered how that cat had gotten into the room.

The cats ears flattened against its head like it disliked her cooing voice. It came to a stop at the edge of the tub and looked up at Chihiro who then recognized the yellow eyes looking at her with curiosity. "You have her mark all over you." It stated.

Chihiro mouth dropped and she let loose a blood curling scream. She would have ducked under the water to hide her nudity if the door had not slammed open and Haku stood there looking ready to kill. His eyes such the room before landing on Chihiro, the red tint was out of his eyes and on his cheeks when his eyes stooped to her chest.

Chihiro covered her breast hastily while letting out another scream and dropped into the water like a rock. She was considering drowning herself now that Kohaku had seen her naked like the day she was born.

* * *

Oh poor, innocent, Chihiro things are just going to get more crazy around here. And Haku don't you know you have to knock before entering into the bathroom? Hello its rude! And who is the oh so handsome cat man? And is he connected to the Blue Butterfly? Well that will be answered in our future chapters!

So while I was trying to edit this, my lovely little kitty cat decided he wanted to be pet now, and would take not no for an answer. So as I upload this he is sitting on my lap purring like a crazed kitty. So I blame all mistakes I missed on his fat furry butt! Now time to thank my reviewers:

**Precious Thing, WhiteTiger246, JasmineGreenTea, FruitySmell, KyoLoves94, Jess2709, ariel, Savvyzzzz, kaneli caprin, davina-her.**

You guys are the fruit of my stories! Thank you for your all together epicness! And your review too of course! **Ariel** I have no idea if you have something else attached to your name, but to my dismay I found a ton of others that have the same name, its a very lovely name, Anyways I did not PM any of them for the fact I'd rather not embarrass myself if it turns out they were not the lovely person who had written that awesome review. So I will thank you here, thank you! And my readers thank you for your support as well, I will see you all in my next chapter. Thanks again. ~Gizmostoys


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Spirited away does belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and any other producers or writers. The song 'Cupid,' belongs to Jack Johnson.

_How many times must we go through this?_

_You've always been mine, woman I thought you knew this_

Jack Johnson - Cupid

* * *

Coming Home

Chihiro peered over the rim of the tub at Haku's back. She wanted to get out but the same time she did not want to. She had no idea how she was going to face him again. Not when he had seen her like that. Her eyes slide away from his back to where she had last spotted the pervert. Her stomach lurched with anger. How dare that man intrude on her. And like a coward he had disappeared.

"Haku." Chihiro called, she was feeling like a fool for saying this. "D-don't look." She stuttered. His hands clenched and unclenched and he nodded, not once saying a word after walking in on her. He hadn't even moved from the spot other then to turn around.

Chihiro climbed out of the bath while warily scanning the room. Constantly her eyes traveled back over to Haku's still form. She swore there was a different air about him, one that made her blood boil and her skin cold, made heat pool into her stomach, but also twist. He was still clenching and unclenching his hands like he wanted to grab something. Chihiro came to a stop where her clothes were. Where they should have been that is. The only thing left was Haku's necklace and her underwear. Swearing she snatched it up. She was going to track down the damn perverted man and get her clothes back. Chihiro looked around for a replacement for the clothing that had been taken. All the towels that had been in the room earlier had been taken, most likely to be washed. Chihiro was now beyond angry she was just plain pissed now.

Slipping her underwear on, she tucked her bra under her arm. "Haku," Chihiro's wet feet slapped against the floor as she moved closer to him. Her anger over ruled her embarrassment at the moment, and she needed his help. "I need your shirt." She stiffened when his head turned slightly towards her, but not fully. Like he was turning his ear to her to hear better.

"Chihiro?" His voice was gravely. A husky tone underlining his hoarse voice that made her body react to it. Chihiro crossed her arms over her chest trying to ignore the warmth that spread though her.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Where are your clothes?" When she hesitated he turned. She gasped, covered her chest, and tried to back up, but he was upon her. She never saw him remove his shirt, one moment it was on him the next in his hands. Magic Chihiro thought as he put the shirt over her head with jerky movements he yanked it down and gripped her arms, that had not yet been slide into the sleeves. He stared over her head the entire time not once looking down at Chihiro's naked form.

Chihiro however did not return the favor. She could not stop the flush that spread from her face down her neck, as she stared at his nude torso. Her eyes roamed the dips and ridges of his flat stomach. She had not known what the dragon hid beneath his shirt. As she stared at his abs, before the wandering gray eyes sliding over his pale skin towards the edge of his trousers, Chihiro wondered how she never really ever realized just how fit he really was. Her mouth salivated as her hands started to creep towards the flesh before she realized what she was trying to do. Keeping herself still she looked up at Haku, who's eyebrow was quirked at her. Chihiro looked away from his amused expression, realizing that he had been watching her.

"Chihiro." Haku gripped her chin and gently turned her to look at him. For the first time Chihiro could see the internal struggle Haku was having, when she peered into his green eyes. The unnamed emotion swirled with in the inner depths of those stunning eyes. Most said the eyes were a gate way to a persons soul with Haku it was true. His eyes betrayed him. Outwardly he looked calm inwardly there was a wildfire burning waiting to break free. It was then Chihiro remembered the conversation Haku had had just outside this very room.

_"Its getting harder restrain myself around her."_

"What happened?"

Chihiro blinked not registering the question at first. "Uh," She struggled to make thoughts coherent.

"Why did you scream Chihiro?" Haku probed cupping her cheeks to look into her eyes. Did he know she could not think with him staring at her like that.

"There was someone in here." Chihiro finally whispered. She regretted telling him when his expression morphed into anger.

"Who?" He demanded.

"I don't know." She whispered. She only lied because she feared Haku was going to do something stupid. Like murder. After all those green eyes that were full of life, wether it be anger or happiness, suddenly switched cold and hard. Chihiro wanted to shrink away from him when his lip curled back revealing his large canines and a snarl slipped out. " Haku," She whimpered. "You're scaring me." Suddenly she was flush against his chest, his rather naked chest. Chihiro blushed and closed her eyes when she felt a vibration in his chest. And for a moment she listened to the soothing purr her dragon was making. The sound vibrated through her entire being, chasing away any fear she had. She felt safe in the loose circle of his arms, pressed against his chest. Rin had told her that purring was meant to soothe, that was way dragons purr. Or contentment, the spirit had said, like rubbing a cat.

"I need to get my clothes from the sleeping quarters." She mumbled after a minute of listening to the musical purr coming from Haku. She felt him stiffen under her stroking fingers that had been unconsciously memorizing the skin beneath their tips.

Chihiro pulled back to look at his face, but there was no emotion other then contemplation. "I will retrieve your things." He said.

Chihiro would have been more then happy to hand over her task. Problem was she did not know where she had left her bag this morning. She still had been in a blue funk. Chihiro raked her brain for the memory that eluded her, she ended up shaking her head in the end. Haku did not appear to be happy with her denial.

"I was not asking." He stated, his voice taking on a hard edge.

"I know," Chihiro said, trying to keep from snapping at him. "I am not particularly fond of the thought of walking around the bathhouse in only your shirt." The shirt that barely covered her butt. The mere mention of her doing such a thing had him snarling and pulling her close.

They both stood there pondering there situation when suddenly he was pulling back. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom. "Haku!?" Chihiro stumbled after him. While one hand was firmly in his grasp the other was holding her underclothing and the edge of the shirt so it would not ride up to reveal anything. "What are you doing?" Of course that was a stupid question on her part but she wanted to know what he planned.

He turned and gripped her shoulders before pushing her gently back into the elevator. He took possession of her hand again, but this time he put it on the edge of his pants. "I am going to cast a invisible spell. Do not let go." His lip was curling back again. "No one will see you."

"And if I accidentally let go?" She mumbled, not really asking him but more herself of what she was going to do if her hand slipped.

"Them I will kill any male that looks." Chihiro had thought he might have been kidding. But there was no smile on his face, she swallowed and tightened her grip on his pants. Chihiro now knew letting go was not option. Her hand was pressed against the soft skin of his hip, she wondered why she could not hold his hand instead. She kept silent on the elevator ride instead of asking her questions. Her fingers curled around the cloth of his pants, but her knuckles where pressed against his skin.

They walked in sync, Haku had shortened his long strides to match her much shorter ones. For once Chihiro was grateful for the deadly expression on his face. Everyone who had been in the way took one look at him and scrambled away from the wrathful dragon. They were have halfway to their with destination, with no incidents, when one familiar figure stopped them.

"Master Haku!" The little green frog chirped springing in front of them. Chihiro wondered if the frog had any survival instincts or if he was just plain stupid. It was rather plain to see Haku was not in a mood to be trifled with. "What happened to your shirt?"

Chihiro pressed a her lips together to keep from laughing as she realized he had walked around without a shirt. Though he still walked like he was fully clothed. She wiggled her fingers against his skin when he growled at the little green spirit who had ambled to close for the dragons liking. She gave him a small smile when he glanced at her and mouth 'be nice.' To her surprise and great pleasure the dragon managed not to snap at the little frog when he informed him his shirt had been borrowed. Without waiting for the friendly frog to say something else Haku moved past him.

Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the room, She looked over at Haku with a wide grin on her face. She had forgotten momentarily her attire when she walked up to him and pressed her hand to his bare shoulder. " I knew you could be civil!" There was a tinge of amusement mixed with pride in her voice. With her approval the dragon puffed up and smile at her.

And then the awkward silence settled in. So Chihiro, not knowing what else to do, asked the first question that popped up to her lips. "Why did I have to hold your pants?"

Haku shrugged and looked away from her to the drizzling rain outside. "People would have thought it was off if I walked around looking like I am holding someone's hand."

"You're walking around without a shirt on Haku, I think people think that plenty weird enough." Chihiro pointed out, she thought his answer was rather odd.

Haku shrugged again, he was not going to admit that the real reason he hadn't held her hand was because he would have never let her go. This young woman had been pushing and teasing his restraints since she got here. She had no idea what each action she did meant that she was asking him to mate. Chihiro after all was human. But the dragon within did not reason with logic, it saw Chihiro's actions as what they should have been if she was a spirit. It clawed at his resistance urging to claim the woman who was his. But Kohaku was no fool, if he tried to claim her as a spirit she would run, this was made clear when she gazed at him. Swirling in those gray eyes was fear and uncertainty, but also want that was hidden beneath it all.

"Does it matter now?" He asked smiling at her.

"No I suppose not. Now," She pushed his chest, shoving him out the door. "I want to get dress wait outside please." She closed the door and sighed as she began her hunt for the bag. As it turns out she left it underneath the coffee table. Gazing at the table she could not help but blush as the memories of the events that morning, or night, popped up in her head. She shook her head and grabbed the bag.

Chihiro could be a pig some times. This bag was proof of that. Inside were old sleep-over clothing she never took out to wash. Every time she spent the night at Azul's she would stuff more clothing inside without taking the old ones out. Only when it was so stuffed that it was about to rip the zipper did she remove the clothes for wash. Chihiro was now a bit grateful for her sloppy habit. She pulled a pair of jeans out along with a black tang-top out. She then went rifling for some underwear. Three day old panties were not something she wanted to do. She was just going to have to ask Rin where the washroom was. "Ah-ha!" She exclaimed when she finally found some underwear, but frowned when she saw they were a blue lacy thong instead of her usual colorful cotton underwear. She could wear this or her three day panties, the thong won hands down.

After dressing she picked Haku's shirt off the tabled. She didn't resist the urge to press her nose to his clothing and inhaled his scent. Just as she remembered he smelled of summer rain and a sweet musky colon that was all Haku. It saw such a sweet smell that she missed so much. Feeling a bit creepy for standing there smelling his clothing she moved to open the door to find a patiently waiting Haku. Chihiro had noticed that in the last day he was more himself. She held out his folded shirt. "I am sorry it's a bit damp from my bath."

Haku smiled and took it, he brushed his hands against hers as he took back the article of clothing he lent her. "I don't mind."

Chihiro made herself look away when he pulled the shirt on. All ready she was missing the view. When she looked back his shirt was completely dry and wrinkled free. Magic, Chihiro thought sourly. It could do wonders for anyone. She was feeling envious now at Haku's constant perfection while she could barely look decent herself.

"How about some lunch?" Haku asked.

"Well, I was suppose to have lunch with Rin." Chihiro felt guilty that she had forgotten about her friend.

Haku shrugged. "Last I saw her, she was eating in the kitchen."

There went Chihiro's guilt. "Alright, lunch it is."

Haku smiled. "You stay here, I will be back."

"I will be right here."

Tapping her foot she watched him disappear before leaving the room. Chihiro took the stairs then slipped into the main room. She was going to find Rin then she was going to find that man. She knew Rin would be the one to ask to find the odd man, and just maybe her fried would also help her get her clothes back. She would have told Haku, if she did not think the dragon was going to murder him on the spot.

"Oh did you see his eyes." Squealed a yuna as Chihiro walked by there two female workers.

"Those yellow eyes just make me swoon!" The other female crooned.

Chihiro froze, she took two steps back and looked at the two. "Excuse me." She said politely and smiled she nodded at their greetings. "If I may ask who were you talking about?"

"Oh! You mean the great Wizard Gail?" The yuna in a pink yukata waved her hand over her face. "He is gorgeous, with those eyes!"

"And his ears!" The other one interjected. "I could stroke them all day!"

Chihiro inwardly smirked. Her luck seemed to have returned. "So where is he staying?" She held up her hands when they gave her an odd look. "I just wanted to see what he looks like. I've been hearing about him all day." She gave them her most innocent smile as possible.

"Room 245." Pink yukata said.

Chihiro thanked them and started her journey to retrieve her clothing. "Don't let Haku catch you!" One of the girls called.

The yuna shook her head as the young brunette walked away. "If I was her I wouldn't even tempt the dragons wrath."

"Well its not like she's in any real danger. A dragon wouldn't harm it's mate."

"Shh!" The young worker slapped her hand over her friends mouth. "You know master Haku tabooed the subject." She hissed.

It was not hard to find her way back to room 245. She wanted to get back to the room before Haku returned so she hurried down the hall. Chihiro hastily approach the room but stopped when she heard someone behind her.

"Ho, ho, ho, another pretty lady going to see the Wizard Gail?" Chihiro turned to look at the old spirit sitting on the floor where he had not been before. The wrinkled skin of his face looked suspiciously like bark and the long white beard had green leaves scattered through out it. He was so skinny Chihiro was afraid that one touch would break any bones in his frail looking body. "I would not bother." His raspy voice echoed in the quiet hall.

Chihiro turned and squatted in front of the old man. She studied the thick white brows that covered his eyes. "Why?" She asked, not that his answer would matter, she was still going to get her clothes back.

"Because my dear another has already stolen his heart." He scratched his chin. Which sounded like bark rubbing bark. "Poor soul."

Chihiro smiled at the old mans wishful tone. "That's okay I don't want his heart. Would you like to know why?" She had a big grin on her face when the old man nodded his head eagerly. "There's a dragon that stole mine." She laughed with the old man before standing up she bowed to him and continued on.

"The human and a dragon." He mumbled to himself, frowning he stroked his chin before smiling. "Now that is something."

Chihiro found it was hard to approach the door. She was still furious about the mans intrusion on her privacy, and Chihiro did not want to go in with guns blazing. Yubaba would kill her if she upset such a rich guest. No matter how much the witch had changed she would always love money. Taking a calming breath she raised her hand to knock but the doors slide open. Chihiro peered inside before stepping through the threshold. The room was still the same only the fire was going. Not that Chihiro cared. Her gray eyes stuck to the only thing that mattered at this point. Her clothes. They were neatly folded on the bed. Right next the the wizard.

"I'm surprised it took you so long." His silken voice made her a tad sick, but his general presence did that anyway. Perhaps if he had not been watching her in the bath she might have felt different.

Chihiro wondered if it had been a smart idea to come alone now that she saw the man up close. He looked like a body builder, his arms were as thick as her thighs. With those alone he could snap her in half, but add wizard to the mix and she feared Haku might even get killed fighting him. His red robe had been discarded somewhere and his brown locks looked tussled like he kept running his fingers through it. Most of all there was an air of danger surrounding him. She frowned and crossed her arms. "My clothes sir."

"First answer me this," His yellow eyes had a hard edge to them. "Where is she?"

Chihiro gave him a bewildered look. "Who?"

"Luna." There was a softness in his voice when he said the name. And for a brief moment Chihiro saw a haunted look in his chilling eyes.

Chihiro shook her head she had never met anyone with such a name. "I don't know who your talking about."

Gail clenched his jaw. "Damn." He stood and started to pace in front of his bed before stopping and looking at Chihiro. "You are human." Chihiro raised her brow at him and wondered if she should make a comment back at him. She decided not to since it looked like he was just talking to himself. "What would she want with a human." Chihiro looked at her clothing, she pondered the distance between them and the door, there was no way she could grab them and leave before he caught her. "It's settled then."

Chihiro eyes snapped to him, she must have missed some part of his one sided conversation. "What?"

He gave Chihiro a dull look. "I will stay close to you and wa-."

"Wooh!" She held up her hands. "Absolutely not!" She snapped. "I just came to get my clothing and go. I want nothing to do with you!" Gail seemed to have found her outburst funny. He even chuckle at her, which made her angrier. "Listen here you pervert!" She stomped over to him, anger clouding her judgment. She waved her finger at him. "Don't ever come near me again!" She hissed.

The wizard grabbed her finger and raised a slim brown brow at her. "Or what? You'll sick your dragon on me? As far as I can see he hasn't even marked you _human_." He sneered. "I don't think he would raise a claw to help you." All amusement left him. He clasped her upper arms in a bruising grip. Chihiro could taste bitterness on her tongue as her heart raced against her ribs in the tempo of fear. She watched his mouth open and words come forth but in her raising panic nothing registered in her mind, nothing but the need to leave. "I will be watching you so when the Blue Butterfly shows herself, I will be there."

Chihiro struggled against his restraint and tried to scream, but her jaw was screwed shut. Tears of desperation pricked at her eyes when she realized just what situation she was in. This man could do anything he wanted and she was helpless against him. Oh god, she thought screwing her eyes shut tight, someone help me, Haku help me!

Perhaps someone was looking out for her or maybe it was magic, all Chihiro knew was that her ears were ringing from the loud roar that announced someone had entered the room. One minute Gail was glaring at her the next he was flying backwards onto the bed. He slide across it and fell off the other end. Chihiro yelped when a arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her up before depositing her by the door. Gray eyes snapped up to met furious green eyes.

"Stay." He growled and turned away from her.

Trembling finger shot out and grabbed his wrist. "D-don't kill him." Chihiro whimpered.

Haku's angry face softened as he closed his hand over top of her shaking one. He nodded and turned back to the wizard as he stood. Haku snarled and squared off against the man. His canines where showing in a menacing manner that made Chihiro shiver and cling to the door frame. Nails digging into the wood beneath, Chihiro never took her eyes off the dragons back. She never saw Haku move but when she blinked he was holding Gail by the throat. He held him clear off the ground. The wizard face was already turning colors as he tried to remove Haku's death grip.

"If I ever see you around her again _I will kill you_." Haku threatened. "The only reason I'm sparing you this time is because she asked me to." His lip pulled into a deadly smile. "You're death would not be quick either." He dropped the man and turned away. The dragon beat at Haku beneath his skin, the need to kill the one who threatened his mate was strong. But the smell of fear coming from Chihiro was stronger as was the need to take care of her. He grabbed her shaking shoulders and dragged her out of the room without a backwards glance.

Chihiro hiccuped and looked over at Haku's angry face. She knew she was going to be chewed our by him. Rubbing the wetness away from her eyes she gasped at the sudden spinning motion and then the cold wall pressed against her back. One of Haku's hands lay against the wall while the other grabbed her shoulder. Chihiro did not know what was happening until she felt his wet tongue rasp against the skin at the junction between her neck and shoulder. She sucked in a sharp breath and pressed her hands against his chest to push him away, her hands fist into his shirt instead. Her breath caught in and she screamed when he bit down gently, before those fangs scrapped against the bruise skin, then the gentle lapping of his tongue. Her legs gave out but his arms were there around her waist to keep her up as he suckled her neck. Chihiro moaned and tried to stop her hips from rocking against the wall when Haku switched between nipping and suckling the tender flesh. She knew this was wrong, that she shouldn't be doing this, but she could not help herself from submitting to him. "Oh Kohaku!" She moaned and clawed his arms when he bit her again.

He released her skin and licked it one last time before pressing his forehead against her shoulder. The anger ebbed away leaving him shaking from the relief of having her in his arms safe and sound. As seconds ticked by Haku realized that Chihiro was rubbing his back and humming an off tune lullaby. He smiled and glanced over at her flushed face. Her eyes had a far away look that had him worried but the satisfied curve of her mouth soothed those fears. He did not deserve such a woman, but he was not letting her go either. He did feel a slight twang of guilt for letting the dragon win and mark her flesh like he had. But the fear coming from her and the scent of the man still lingering there had broken the restraints, and now there was only the red flesh from his ministrations. It was a dragon's love bite.

"You bit me." She whispered when his shaking subsided.

"And you went searching for danger. I think we're even." He mumbled against her skin. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "What were you thinking, Chihiro?" Haku asked gently, he could not bring himself to be mad at her, when the fear still lingered in her eyes. "You could have been seriously hurt." He almost had heart failure when he learned when she had left to go see a another male. He had come back to the room and left to go searching for his human when she was no where to be seen. He asked some yunas he had run across and found out from them where she had disappeared to. And when he had opened the door to see the man holding her shaking form he saw red.

Chihiro threw her arms around his neck as she told him the truth. If he decided to go back and finish the man he would have to pull her off first. "I wanted my clothes back." She whispered and tightened her hold when he growled. She stroked his hair trying to soothe the dragon, when he started to purr she figured that she was doing it correctly. They stayed wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes until Chihiro's stomach decided to remind them that the human needed some substance.

They both chuckled at the gurgling sound. Haku reluctantly pulled away from their embrace, but his hands stayed on her hips. "So," Chihiro brawled. "you still offering lunch?"

Haku shook his head and grabbed her hand to pull her along. "For you yes."

As it turns out the two female workers were still standing in the hallway, they even had another companion join them. They all giggled when they saw the couple, even with Haku's unamused expression the woman chattered amongst themselves. They fell silent when they passed though. Chihiro turned her head to look at them when they started to giggle.

"I guess he caught her." One whispered

"Did you see the mark on her neck." Another stated with a giggle. Chihiro ducked her head at the comment hiding her reddening cheeks.

"Oh I am sure she will get more of those tonight, all over too!" The girls squealed. Chihiro started to have trouble breathing as the image popped into her head of her and Haku against the wall again.

"I wish I was a dragons mate. I would be ravished all the time!"

Chihiro frowned. Certainly she was not Haku's 'mate' it sounded to official like they were married. Her brow drew together in confusion, what was she to Haku? After all the attention he had shown her today what was she to him, a friend with benefits or was she more? She looked up at Haku's face and squeezed his fingers to gain his attention.

As she stared up into his green eyes her lips parted and her mind stalled. Had she not been holding his arm she would have stopped walking. All high form of thoughts had stopped and all Chihiro could do was look into his eyes. She licked her lips and turned away from him to collect her thoughts.

_Dragons only have one mate, _Rins voice whispered in Chihiro's mind as her fingers reached up to touch her neck. If Chihiro had been a stupid woman she would have chalked everything up as something else. But as she tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together she realized she was missing something. Vital information. Information that everyone was with holding. Haku's acting weird, everyone's avoidance of him and any topic of him, this mysterious 'Shedding' thing had big holes missing in it, the whispers of mates. Yes she was missing something, if she had not been worried about her stuck predicament then she have investigated on this matter more. Now as she glanced at Haku's happy face, she would leave it be until things settled. She sighed and glanced down at her entwined fingers and smiled, perhaps her situation was a blessing, now she had time to think about what she really wanted. Like staying or... Chihiro glanced over at Haku, figuring out their relationship. Satisfied she inhaled deeply when they entered the room. The aroma of fresh cooked food filled the area making Chihiro's stomach gurgle.

Chihiro happily plopped down to start eating. The first taste of food had Chihiro drooling and moaning in great satisfaction. "Oh I could just marry the cook!" Chihiro cooed as she savored her next bite.

Haku had been the middle of taking a bite when she made that comment. So when Chihiro glanced at him she saw his mouth open and chopsticks frozen in the air. "Of course," Chihiro continued after seeing Haku's slumped form. "Nothing compares to you're rice balls." She would have laughed if she knew it wouldn't hurt his feelings. His chest had puffed up and his eyes glinted with happiness and pride. As they ate Chihiro wondered how to bring up the question of their relationship without embarrassing herself.

For ten minutes she had thought about how to ask him, but never got the chance when the door slide open and Rin walked in. "Haku," She started. "There has been an incident down stairs and Yubaba needs you to look into it."

Haku sighed and placed his utensils down. "Next time we're eating in my room." He grumbled dusting himself off. "It better not have to do with the lighting on floor twenty."

Rin coughed at his pitiful expression. He looked like he was about to have his teeth pulled. "Nah, but she wants to talk to you."

Haku groaned, he stopped next to Chihiro and placed a hand on her head. "You better be here when I get back."

Chuckling Chihiro pulled his hand off her head and raised an eye brow at him. "I don't feel like having another adventure just yet." She watched him leave from her spot on the floor. After he left she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

Rin took Haku's seat she pushed his plate away and leaned her elbows on the table with a large grin stretched across her face. "Nice mark you got there."

Chihiro took three seconds to register what she said. Blushing she covered the mark with her hand and mumbled "Stupid dragon."

Rin laughed and eyed the young human sitting in front of her. She had noticed a difference in Haku before he left. A happy hum that filtered around him, a satisfied lull about him. But Chihiro still seemed hesitant. Rin hoped the advice that she had given him he took to heart, Chihiro looked like she would bolt if he came on to strong. This Yubaba had said herself.

"Hey Rin," Chihiro was twisting her hands and looking over the spirits shoulder and not at her. "I... I am confused." Her brow drew together and she sighed before looking into Rins brown eyes. The was a deep worry written in her gray eyes. "Haku has been doing these," She waved her hand in the air like she was trying to grab the right word. "things." She finished lamely.

Rins eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What things?" If he disrespected her in anyway she was going to kill the dragon.

"Wonderful confusing things." Chihiro said. "At first I thought he was just trying to make up. Like bringing me breakfast. " Rin chuckled at that, she was the one to suggest that. "But then he started doing things that make me so so." Her face flushed and she dropped her head into the table with a 'thud' that made Rin wince. "He tried to kiss me." She mumbled so low that Rin almost missed it.

"What?" She leaned even closer. Excitement was evident in her voice. "Really?"

Chihiro nodded against the table. "And the he bit me. Bit me!" When she lifted her head there were tears glistening in her eyes and a pleading note in her voice. "What does it mean? Does he like me more then a friend or am I just being used?"

Rin reached over and patted Chihiro's hand. "What would these actions mean in the human world?" Rin asked gently.

Chihiro dropped her head on the table again. "That they want to get in your pants."

"What?" Rin blinked, why would anyone want her pants. The spirit leaned closer when Chihiro mumbled something she did not catch. "What?"

"SEX!" She exclaimed looking up at Rin with a red face. "Sex, it means they want sex."

Wincing Rin patted Chihiro's hand. "This is Haku we're talking about, do you honestly thing he would use you like that." Not that the dragon did not want sex. No he was practically oozing sexual hormones. Everyone was effected by them, most hide it because no one wanted to be killed by the sexually frustrated dragon. Which is why Chihiro was feeling the way she was, his scent, whether she knew it or not, was making her horny too. "Plus," Rin flicked Chihiro's nose across the table. "If he's perusing you it means he wants to keep you."

"Keep me?" Chihiro asked.

"You know, Bounded?" At Chihiro's confused expression Rin waved her hand around "Mated? Uh what do you humans call it... Parriage? No-"

"Marriage!" Chihiro choked.

Rin snapped her fingers. "That's it! He wants a marriage." Rin took one look at the humans gaping expression and chuckled. "What?"

"What? She says what." Chihiro gave a doubtful chuckled an ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know maybe the fact that I haven't even been back that long and your telling me that Haku wants to marry me." At Rins amused nod Chihiro through her hands in the air. "That's ridiculous!"

"Really and how long does it take for people to follow in love?"

"I don't know. I do know that I barely know hi-"

"Liar!" Rin accused pointing a finger at her. "If there is anyone that knows him it's you." Rin stood and glared down at Chihiro. "You want to know what I think, I think your afraid!"

"I am n-"

"Your afraid of what is going to happen if it turns out that he does want you. Your a coward!" Rin panted before slowly sitting back down. She watched Chihiro's mouth open and close a couple of times before it clicked shut.

The young human rubbed her eyes and put her head upon the table again. "Relationships are so complicated." She grumbled.

"Only when you date a dragon." Rin informed her cheerfully.

Groaning she raise her head and resigned herself to reveal the truth. She was scare of getting in a relationship with Haku. There were so many glaring facts that this relationship, the big one being that they came from to different worlds. She was human what happened if he lost interest when she grew old and started to wilt away.

"Your life is short take a chance, don't waste your time trying the what ifs." Rin said as if she sensed her thoughts.

Chihiro smiled at her, she would think about it. "Thank you." She whispered.

"It's what I'm here for."

Chihiro cocked her head and fell backwards onto the floor. They state silent for a few minutes before Chihiro mumbled. "I don't know how he does it."

"Does what?" Rin asked, she already knew who Chihiro was talking about. It was who she always talked about. The spirit took a dumpling from Chihiro's plate as she waited for the human to continue what she was saying.

"Deal with this shedding thing for two month. I mean I know it's every ten years but-"

Rin interrupted Chihiro's rambling. "Ten years? Sen where did you get that?"

Propping herself up on her elbows she looked at Rin over the table. "Isn't a century ten years. Oh." Chihiro's eyes grew wide when the spirit across from her shook her head. "OH! Wow..." She tried to wrap her mind around it. Though somehow she knew. "A hundred years. So...so how old is he?"

"Um I don't know, I do know that this is not his first or anywhere near it."

Laughing she fell back to the floor. "This is a new meaning of robing the cradle."

"Robing a cradle?"

"Human saying. It means that a really old person it dating a much younger one." Chihiro threw her arm over eyes. "Oh Rin I wanted to ask you about this 'Shedding' period thing."

"Oh jeeze Sen I would but I got to go!"

Chihiro peeked under arm just in time to see Rin flee through the door. She frowned, that was avoidance excuse if she ever heard one. Closing her eyes she relaxed against the floor and let her thoughts wander. She lingered on Haku and all those things he seemed to be pulling her into. Never had she been pushed against the wall to have her neck suckled, or someone one to bring her breakfast and then try to kiss her. She chuckled at the memories before thinking about Wizard Gail. There had been a sadness in his eyes when he spoke of the woman. Who was she anyways? And why had he thought Chihiro knew her? She puzzled over the mans words before sighing and letting it go.

_'I will be there when the Blue Butterfly Shows up.'_

Her eyes snapped open as she realized in her panic haze he had said that. "Holy crap." She mumbled. She almost got up but stopped. After her last visit she did not want to go seeking him out again, and she told Haku she would be right here. She could talk to Haku about it. She had not done so before was because they had not been on talking terms and now she did not want him to worry. Things however were changing. Deciding on her course of action she closed her eyes and listened to the drumming droplets outside. Sighing she twisted her head to look out at the rain. "Does it ever stop raining here?"

"Probably not." Silken voice answered her.

Snapping into a sitting position Chihiro stared at the black and brown feline sitting on the table. "Gail."

* * *

I am so sorry this took longer then I would have to post, but I picked up extra hours at work, and well that took a lot out of me, tiredness is a curse of humans! Anyways I would have posted this sooner, but my tired mind just kept stalling on me. I apologize. Now let me thank my reviewers, you guys are still as awesome as ever! Thank you:

**Savvyzzzz The Awesome Ninja, KyoLoves94, WhiteTiger246, Guest, Precious Thing, Purple-Skywolf, TsukiyoTenshi, JasmineGreenTea, emeralda363, Jess2709, FruitySmell, Dafan, YinYangSisters, CocoIsLoco, Black Rose of Death123, Kaneli Caprin, LeeshyLoo.**

And **Guest**, I would have liked to PMed you but had no idea who you are, you left such a lovely review that I would have liked to get to know you. I'm very happy that the fic caught your attention, and let me answer that one problem you had with this. Chihiro is nineteen stuck in a human world where there is constant cursing, not to mention her best friend does not have the greatest of morals, and we know the saying 'bad morals corrupt good company,' this would apply here. Chihiro is still the sweet temperamental girl we all grew up with, she's just got some added faults now. Thank you again for your review.

To my readers, thank you all for reading this. So what did everyone think of 'The Great Wizard Gail?' He is certainly a character. I will see you all next week, or sooner hopefully. ~Gizmostoys


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Spirited away does belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and any other producers or writers. This song 'Honeybee' belongs to the Steamed Powered Giraffes.

.

.

_You didn't have to smile at me_

_Your grin's the sweetest that I've ever seen_

_But you did. Yes you did_

_You didn't have to offer your hand_

_Cause since I've kissed it I am at your command_

_But you did_

Steamed Powered Giraffe

.

.

* * *

Coming Home

.

.

.

Chihiro slide onto her knees and wondered if she could make it to the door before he did anything. Gail however caught her glance. "I would not do that." The cat sighed and sat on the edge of the table. Chihiro was finding it hard to believe there were human words coming from the cats mouth or that the tiny innocent furry creature was the horrible man from early. "I came here only to talk."

Chihiro sat stiffly staring at the cat. She had moved a few inched back from the table to put some distance between the two of them. "What do you want." She was not going to even try to act kind with him anymore.

"To apologize," The cat shifted into a laying position with his paws hanging off the edge. "I did not mean to be so-"

"Aggressive." Chihiro supplied.

Gail shook his head. "I was aiming for uncivil."

Chihiro snorted. "Apology not excepted, but I will considerate." She crossed her arms. "Now get out."

The cat chuckled and swished its tail not once making a move to leave. "I also wanted to discuss something."

"You mean the Blue Butterfly?" There it was again the haunted look in his eyes. She might as well get what information she could out of him.

"Yes. I-"

"Oh no," She held up her hands to stop him. " I get to ask my questions first it's only fair." After all Haku would return soon, Gail did not know that though. Before the dragon returned she wanted some information about the thing stalking her. His ears flattened against his head in displeasure but he made no objections "You already made it obvious that you don't know what she wants with me. So tell me about her? What is she? Is she evil? C-"

"Absulutly not!" Gail hissed, his tail furiously swishing behind him. "Luna would never hurt a soul!"

"So says the wizard that likes to spy on girls bathing."

It was his turn to snort. "Like you have anything that would entice me." Chihiro gasped and stood.

"How dare you!" She snapped. A girl could take so much. "Get out!" She pointed at the door.

"Chihiro?"

Chihiro's head swiveled around to door and stared at the shocked Haku standing in the door way.

"Uh..." She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything. Chihiro looked back at Gail to see he was just as shocked as she was to see Haku standing there.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked quietly.

"NO!"

He smiled at her loud objection and stepped into the room. "Who were you talking to?"

"Uh the cat." Chihiro pointed over at Gail sitting innocently on the table. She was surprised the wizard had not fled yet. "I'm not much a cat person." Chihiro said lamely.

"Really?" Haku eyed the cat before turning back to Chihiro. She suspected that Gail was using magic to hide his identity, she also suspected that if the river god had been more focused on the cat instead of her Haku would have seen right through it. "Would you like me to get rid of her?"

Chihiro held her chuckle at his automatic assumption of Gail's sex. She shook her head. "No, I uh..." She looked away feeling guilty for not telling Haku the whole truth. "She's not bothering me." Gail huffed behind her when she did not correct his sex.

Haku raise his brow. "You sounded angry earlier."

Chihiro shrugged. "Anger passes," She sent a glare to Gail. "But it can return." She knew Gail caught her meaning when he gave a barely noticeable nod. As they sat back down, she notice the sable spirit had ate half the food she had left, not that Chihiro minded she wasn't hungry anymore.

Haku noticed her pushing the food around on her plate but did not say anything. The dragon was to content enjoying her company to care that she was not eating with him or that the cat, sitting next to Chihiro, was staring at him.

"So," Chihiro looked at him through her eyelashes. "what was it you had to deal with?"

Haku swallowed the dumpling he was chewing. "It seems the bath tokens have gone missing."

She was nudging Gail away from her and looked up at him with a stunned expression. "All of them?"

He shook his head. "No but a lot of them, even the storage unit that was filled with them was raided."

"Who would want them?"

Haku shrugged. "I don't know. That's over two hundred thousand bath tokens missing."

Pondering what two hundred thousand bath tokens in one room looked like. Chihiro cocked her head. "What's Yubaba going to do about it?"

"She's having me look into it." Chihiro was getting a sense that Haku just did not care.

"Really now," Chihiro's sarcasm was obvious. "and what will detective _Kohaku_ do next?" She saw him shiver at the use of his real name, one she only used when playing. She bat her eye lashes at him innocently, acting like she had no idea what made his cheeks darken slightly.

Haku growled at her and lunged across the table at her. Squealing she fell backwards with Haku following. In the background the dishes crashed to the ground, spilling their contents to the wood floors. His hands were on either side of her head and he straddle her hips. Most of his weight was supported by his hands. He poked her side earning a squeak of laughter. "This _detective_," he rolled the word off his lips as he poked her sides and wiggled his fingers to getting a loud burst of laughter. "is going to get some information out of you!"

"Stop!" Chihiro gasped. She rolled her hips in an attempt to dislodge him. But the moment there pelvises touched the playful atmosphere turned into something else. It was like a spark went off, heat flooded her body. Chihiro froze as she looked up into his dark eyes. The look in them made her flush and her breath to speed up. His hands moved, one tangled in her hair cupping the back over her neck the other still supported his weight as he leaned forward. Her hands flattened against his chest. Chihiro enjoyed the feel of his heat trapped underneath her hands. She flexed her fingers, digging her nails into his skin. She was very tempted to yank his head down when he took his sweet time, but Chihiro also felt the strings of panic, the urge to push him away.

_You're afraid_.

Chihiro sighed and closed her eyes, she would go with the flow, and see what was going to happen. Her breath hitched when Haku whispered her name so gently and full of adoration. She wanted to open her eyes to see what expression was on his face, but she feared the tears trapped between her eyelids would roll down her skin, or that the perceptive dragon would see the love that she hid from him. His fingers skimmed over her cheek and he whispered her name again, closer this time. Her lips parted, anticipation pooled into her stomach.

'Meow.'

Chihiro blinked her eyes open to see Gail purring and rubbing against Haku's shoulder. He meowed loudly again and shot Chihiro a annoyed look, which she gave it right back. though she decided that it was better this way, even though Chihiro was thoroughly disappointed she did not want an audience. Sighing she flopped on the floor and through her arm over her eyes again. She felt Haku shift above her but did not peek, until she felt the softest of pressure on her lips. Her arm immediately slid off her face to reveal Haku's gently grinning face. He removed his fingers from her lips and stood.

He offered his hand to help her up. When he tugged her into standing Chihiro felt as light as a feather like she just floated into her feet. "I can see why you're not a cat person." Haku waved his hand and the scattered dishes and food floated into there original positions on the tray. All the while he was giving Gail an stoic look, Gail just ignored them. When he turned back to her he gave her a small smile. "How do you feel about seeing Kamaji?"

Chihiro would have readily agreed if his tone did not sound so innocent, to innocent for him. "Why?"

Chuckling at her suspicious one he grabbed her hand and tugged her out. "I want him to keep an eye on you while I finish your surprise."

Chihiro perked up immediately. "What is it?"

"Not telling." He squeezed her hand at the pouty face she gave him and glanced down at the cat walking beside her. "Where did you pick her up from?"

Chihiro noticed how Haku switched subjects, but went along with the new topic anyway. "She found me."

He shook his head. "You make the oddest friends. "

"He's not my friend." Chihiro whispered lowly. If Haku heard her he made no indication. Three elevators later Chihiro arrived in the hot boiler room. She turned to Haku and smiled up at him. "When will you be back?"

Haku laughed at her eager expression. "Soon." He promised. He leaned over and gave her the softest kiss on the side of her temple. "Soon." He whispered against her skin. Chihiro suspected that he wasn't talking about retrieving her anymore. His lips lingered on her skin, making it tingle from the contact. Gail huffed and jumped through the sliding door where Kamaji was.

As he disappeared Chihiro grabbed Haku's wrist before he left too. "Haku," She licked her lips, a nervous habit and tightened her hold on him. "This is real right?" at his confused expression she waved her hand in the space between. "This, us! You're.." She took a breath she needed his answer, no matter what others say it would not matter unless he said it. "This is not some kind of fling?" The word tasted bitter, and asking Haku made it all that more sour.

He pulled his hand away from her limp fingers and cupped her cheeks. "Am I not doing things humans would do when they are together?"

Chihiro blinked at his unexpected words. "Well, yes. Bu-"

Haku's mouth tipped upward into a gentle smile. "I'm not a human male, Chihiro, I am going into this blind. I can only guess half the time what is proper and not, when I was in the human world I was bound to my water. Even then there were contradiction in the couples I saw. I observe that some actions were accepted by some, and the same actions rejected by others" his thumb caressed the soft skin beneath.

"Oh," Chihiro mumbled she had not thought of that. "Oh," She breathed again. "I did not think of that."

Haku smiled and released her face and stepped back. Now he was curious. His eyes dropped to the pendant laying against her chest, he had thought that when she accepted it that she had accepted to the trial of being his. Now it seemed that he had been wrong. "How do human males begin a relationship?" He inquired softly.

Chihiro ran her hand through her bangs, another nervous habit. "They ask."

"How?"

"Uh," She never thought she would be describing how to start relationships with Haku, she felt a little awkward by this. "In various ways. Like asking someone out to dinner, or," She scratch her head, the most common ones she was sure Haku would not understand, like getting someone's number, she was pretty sure spirits used magic to call one another. "asking someone to go dancing." She was never asked to the school dances, she never wanted to go anyways. Azule on the other hand was always taking different partners to the dances and leaving with another at the end.

"I see." Haku seemed to ponder what she had said. Chihiro was hoping he would say something else, but he just smiled at her. "I must be going Chihiro, but I will be back."

It was not until he disappeared into the elevator that she realized he had never answered her questioned. "Stupid dragon." She muttered. Climbing through the small doorway. "Kamaji!" Chihiro called when she stood. She smiled at the old spirit and claimed her spot on the little step that the little soot balls gathered around the moment they spotted her. They had abandon the lumps of coal they were carrying to squeal their happy hellos.

"Hey!" Kamaji bellowed at them. "Get back to work! Your hellos come later!" He slapped on of his hand against the iron wheel. With his yelling combined with her shooing the soot balls grudgingly went back to work.

"Sorry." Chihiro said even though she was smiling at seeing the old antics that brought back some memories. Chihiro looked next to her to see Gail laying next to her in a lazy manner. She was pretty sure he had not been there before. He seemed pretty intent on watching the little black balls going back and forth in their business. If any got close enough he would swat at them in a bored manner. The soot balls would squeal and move away from the cat while sending him a few glares.

Kamaji waved off her apologize and went back to work. "How is it all going?" He watched her from the corner of his eye.

Somehow Chihiro knew that Kamaji was talking about Haku and her. Call it granddaughter intuition. She thought about it before settling on. "Confusing." She pursed her lips and glanced down at one of the soot balls when it squealed, it had been another unfortunate victim of Gail's boredom. "I'm trying to figure out how to work such a relationship. Don't give me that look Kamaji, he's immortal and I am not. These relationships will only lead to heart break in the end." She looked down at her hand resting on her knee. "Ultimatly I will die and where will that leave Haku? Could I be that selfish? Go into a relationship knowing one day I am going to leave him, take away any chance he has of finding another more suited for him then a human." Her hand clenched her knee, these were the complications that had been plaguing her for the last hour. Rin had been right, Chihiro was afraid, afraid of ruining Haku's happiness with her selfishness. If she loved him she would leave him, but her love was what kept her tied to him, it what submitted her to him when he touched him. Yes she was that selfish.

"It is better to love then to never have loved at all." Chihiro laughed at the sentimental and overly cheesy quote.

"Yes, I know." She chuckled and absently stroked her finger across Gails soft fur. "I do love him, but does he love me back?"

"Yes." Chihiro looked down at the purring cat next to her. She was shocked that the positive answer came from him instead of Kamaji.

"There," Kamaji's old voice brawled. " straight from the cats mouth."

Chihiro was still staring at Gail when she registered Kamaji's words. She sighed, she was going to have to think about it. She had only been back two days and it already looked like she was in a relationship. This was something that needed sometime to think about, it was a life changing decision. If she stayed and if Haku did love her like everyone claimed, she might never see her family again, and one day she will regret that. No one spends happy nineteen years in one life and just leaves without a backward glance. Not to mention the issues with a relationship Haku. All of this needed more consideration. She sighed again and stretched. "So Kamaji, any idea what this surprise is?"

The old spider spirit chuckled an scratched his bald head. "Of course, everyone knows. But I'm not about to risk the wrath of the dragon to satisfy my granddaughters curiosity."

"Aw," Chihiro pouted playfully and crossed her arms in a childish manner. "No fair!" She whinnied. Her and Kamaji stared at one another for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"You remind me of Boh."

Still chuckling with delight, Chihiro thought about the large infant she had yet to see. "Mmm yes I suppose that is what Boh would sound like." Sighing again Chihiro almost laid back but the door behind her slide open with a click. She turned expecting to see a certain green eyed man, instead stood a brown eyed woman. "Hello Rin," Chihiro greeted.

With hand on he hip the sable spirit raised a slim brow at Chihiro "Come on dope." Rin beckoned.

Eager for her surprise Chihiro gained to her feet an rushed to the sliding door. "Will I see you later?" She asked Kamaji after bowing to him.

"Of course." The spider said. He waved to her as she left.

After closing the door Chihiro turned to see Rin holding a blind fold out in front of her. Raising an eyebrow in question Rin shrugged and made a twirling motion with her finger. Silently Chihiro complained while Rin chuckled equally quiet. "Haku's request." Rin supplied as she tightened the knot.

"Stupid dragon." Chihiro grumbled, as she used her customary line when speaking of Haku.

Chihiro bit her lip as Rin slide her warm hand into Chihiro's clammy ones. It was odd walking through the bathhouse with a blindfold on. It was like in the blackness sounds also disappeared. Odd, Chihiro thought. She strained her ears trying to catch more then her and Rins breathing or the creaky wood beneath their feet as the two walked. It was when she heard a soft giggle that Chihiro realized the reason she could not hear the hustle and bustle o the bathhouse was because the bathhouse was watching her. She stumbled at the prickly feeling of a hundred eyes on her, face flushed she clenched Rins hand but the spirit seemed to slip from her grasp before she could. "Rin?" Chihiro held her hands out in front of her but did not dare take a step. "Rin?" She called again, worry lined her voice.

A cool hand grasped Chihiro's out stretched ones. "I got you." Haku cooed as he took over guiding Chihiro to her mysterious destination.

"Where did Rin go?" Chihiro asked as she clutched his hand, her other hand reached out and grabbed his arm as well, extra security. For the moment when she had been left in the darkness with nothing to hold she felt truly alone, and that scared her more the stalker wizard.

"Right here." Rin said from behind Chihiro.

"Next time warn me, okay." Chihiro said.

The sable spirit's lip twitched. "Okay." Rin did feel a little bad letting go of Chihiro's hand, but when the dragon looked her way she could see his intent clear an without think she hand let go of Chihiro's hand and stepped away. And when the human called out to her in a fearful voice Rin had paused when Haku nearly leaped the distance between them to soothe Chihiro.

As the walked in silence Chihiro focused on Haku's rubbing thumb instead of the ever watching eyes. There was an occasional giggle or a quiet voice, but other then that there was no noise until they got to the elevator and Chihiro let out a breath of relief. "Haku," Chihiro began, her voice filled with force cheer. "If you ever take me through the bathhouse in a blindfold with everyone watching me, I will kill you." She threatened with a the sweetest smile on her face.

There was silence in the elevator before Rin asked. "How did you know?"

Chihiro shuddered. "I could feel their eyes."

Both the spirit woman and the river god were shocked by the humans admission. Neither however commented on it. When the door slide open Haku released her hand. "I stop here." He said. He cupped her cheek and without eyes his touch felt more electric. His smooth fingertips gently ran across her skin causing Chihiro to catch her breath as they brushed the corner of her mouth. Before she could lean into his soft caress Haku withdrew his hand. "See you soon Chihiro." Haku called as Rin dragged her out of the elevator.

"Oh man." Rin grumbled she had to resist the urge to fling herself put of the elevator when the pheromones spiked. "I thought for a second he was goo to ravish you back there."

Chihiro didn't answer for a few seconds which made the spirit think she wasn't going to. "I'm glad he didn't." Her voice was filled with dry humor. Her hand unconsciously crept towards the cloth blocking her vision. Tracing the silky fabric beneath her tips Chihiro asked. "Where are we going?"

"Well," A door clicked shut behind her and chilled fingers brushed the her silken brown locks. "take a look." Rin said as the blindfold fell from her eyes.

Chihiro blinked letting her pupils dilate to the lighting in the room. She sucked in her breath at the room that lay before her. There was a bed in the far right covered in silken red sheets, the wall it's headboard lay against was all window. The high half moon could be seen though it. Where the floor fire-pit was a soft looking sofa sat. The room had an aura of comfort.

"This is Haku's room." Rin said after a moment of watching Chihiro's awed expression.

Abruptly Chihiro froze and her eyes grew wide. "This..."

"Is Haku's room." Rin finished Chihiro's sentence with amusement glinting in her brown eyes. "Come on we have to get you ready." She grabbed the reluctant human and pulled her further into the room. "Put this on," Rin grabbed the cloth off the couch and pushed it into Chihiro's hands.

The silken cloth unraveled to reveal a black kimono decorated with royal blue flowers that suspiciously looked like the same flowers inked upon her side. "Oh!" Chihiro ran her finger across the soft fabric. "It's beautiful." Though she was eager to put the clothing on, Chihiro felt wrong undressing in Haku's bedroom. Still her fingers reached for the black top she wore before freezing. Gray eyes swept the room looking for a certain feline she had forgotten about until now. "Rin you did not see a cat with me?"

"No I didn't."

Satisfied she pulled her shirt off and reached for the denim pants covering her legs.

"I thought those flowers looked familiar." Rin said as she watched the human undressed. She eyed the flowers printed upon Chihiro's tan skin then to the ones printed on the kimono.

Chihiro ducked her head to hid her red cheeks from the ever watchful spirit woman. "Must be coincidence." She mumbled.

Rin grunted and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, the sable spirit would have even demanded the truth if the tiny cloth covering the humans nether regions had not caught the sable spirits attention. Her finger hooked the side of the lacy underwear. "What are these? They barely cover you!"

Chihiro had paused when Rin first touched her. "Ah this is a thong." She chewed her lip debating I she should tell Rin why they had thongs in the human world and who she bought it for. Rin was her friend. "They enhance sex appeal I suppose people buy them to feel more sexy or to...arouse their partners."

Rin quirked her brow in an amused manner. "Buy this for Haku?" She asked suggestively.

"No, actually I bought it for my boyfriend at the time." It had still been early in the relationship and her hand had not started the throbbing. Azul had talked her into buying lingerie for Ikuto. Looking back now Chihiro had never really even thought about sex with him, she was thinking about looking sexy beneath her clothing. A certain type of revenge against Haku.

"I would not tell Haku that." Rin whispered as she pulled back.

Shrugging Chihiro pulled her silky kimono on. "I don't see why I would tell him." Though the thought of Ikuto cowering in fear from the dragon did bring her a small amount of joy. Sighing she tried to finish tying the blue sash but each time it turned out wrong so she looked up at Rin for help. The amused spirit took the cloth and with nibble fingers made it perfect.

"Now," Rin clapped her hands and eyed Chihiro's brown locks. "let's do something about your hair."

Chihiro had to resist the urge to lift her hand to the brown tresses framing her face. As Rin shoved her down onto the couch and happily yanked a brush through her hair, Chihi wondered what Haku had in mind. She would have thought he was taking her out, but now it was looking like a party, that involved the whole bathhouse. "Ow!" Chihiro winced when Rin hit a rather large tangle of knots.

"Hold still!" The sable spirit hissed when Chihiro tried to avoid the brush meeting her very abused scalp.

"You're so rough!"

"And you're such a dope!" Rin retaliated to the human's whinny tone, but ran the brush gently through her hair, or at least to the sable spirit it was gently. Chihiro still winced but made no other comments. When her hair was finally twisted up and pressed tightly to her throbbing scalp Chihiro tried to stand wanting to see her hair. But the spirit woman was not done.

"No you don't." Grabbing Chihiro's shoulders she pushed her back to sitting on to couch.

"But I want to see." Chihiro pouted, though there was a sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

Rin snorted and squatted in front of the human with a tiny brush in her hand. "Hold still." The brush lightly glides over Chihiro's bottom lip.

Out of reflex, her eyes fluttered close as Rin painted her lips. When her lips were done her eyes were next. The spirit did not spend long doing Chihiro's makeup as she had with her hair. This Chihiro figured was because of the mask that laid on the small side table sitting beside the couch.

"There," Rin sat back to observe her work and smiled at herself. It was not hard to take something that was already pretty and make it beautiful. As the spirit settled the mask on Chihiro's face she found that the human had a alluring look with the mask on. Haku is going to have a tough time keep his hands to himself, Rin thought.

"Can I see now?" Chihiro asked already she was fidgeting to see what she looked like.

"Of course." Rin waved her hand to one of the doors off to the side.

Eager Chihiro hurried over to the door. Swinging it open she stopped to stare at the grand marble bathroom she had stepped into. The tub was huge, big enough to stuff Haku's dragon form into. Above the tub on the wall was a small ledge, it was a where the water would come out and fill the tub, when running it would look like a waterfall. Lining the wall opposite of large tub was a mirror covering the entire walk from floor to ceiling.

Inching forward till the mirror reflected a image back at her. Gaping Chihiro stood still staring at her reflection. Her brown hair had been twisted up into a bun and pinned against her head with decorative chopsticks sticking out of it with white stones hanging from them. Her bangs had been swept to the left side of her face while there were two brown locks fell on either side of her face framing it. Blood red lips and gray eyes stood out against the lacy mask.

"Is this me?" Chihiro whispered.

"Of course dope." Rin answered leaning against the doorframe.

"Is there magic making me look like this?" Chihiro asked not once looking away from the woman standing in the reflection where her mousy appearance should have been.

Rin chuckled and moved closer. "No magic." She promised.

Chihiro turned her head to the left then to the right all the while watching the mask that hid half her face turn from black to a dark blue back to black. "Magic." Chihiro mumbled and wondered if there was really no magic that had enhanced her made her look like the beautiful woman in the mirror. Her fingertips touched the cold surface of the reflective glass. "That's me?" She asked again.

"Yes." Rin whispered, she could now see the disbelief shining in Chihiro's eyes. It was here Rin realize that Chihiro never thought she was beautiful. It was true the human never thought herself beautiful, but she never thought herself ugly either. She simply was Chihiro in her own mind, neither beautiful nor ugly. That was why the reflection in the mirror made it hard to accept that this was her without magic.

As much as Rin wanted to let Chihiro stand there and absorb her appearance, they were running late, and Haku would surely have a temper tantrum if they stayed to long. The surly dragon had gone through a lot of trouble tonight for this human. "Alright dope let's get going." grabbing the stunned woman's wrist Rin tugged her out of the bathroom and the dragons suite.

As they reached the elevator Rin pushed Chihiro in and patted her shoulder. "Wait!" Chihiro twirled around an stared at her spirit friend. "Aren't you coming?"

"Ya, but I have to get ready now." Rin made a shooing motion.

Reluctantly Chihiro pulled the lever. She was anxious about the surprise and did not want to face it alone. It was like walking into class for the first time. As the doors slide open Chihiro could hear the soft string of a cello being played along with a flute intertwining in the cellos gentle notes. Stepping out of the elevator Chihiro never noticed the shadow detaching it's self.

"You're looking decent." A silken commented behind her.

Turning slowly to look at the wizard behind her. "And you look the same." his hair was smoothed back and the red wizard robes where back on. His yellow eyes were traveling the length of her body. Crossing her arms over her chest she frowned at him. "Need something _madam_?"

Gail growled at her but said nothing on the subject of his mistaken sex as a cat. "I must say human, I'm surprise that the dragon has chosen you."

Chihiro pursed her lips and cocked her head. "I'm sorry were you talking to me? Because this _human_ has a name." Instead of waiting for the wizard to reply she turned had walked with her head held high towards the music.

"Chihiro." Gail called making the woman turn towards her. "Be careful, dragons are very temperamental during this time." He warned.

Chihiro smiled gently at his warning perhaps the wizard was not all that bad. Though she still was not going to let her guard down around him, she was not going to be a fool. "I know," She said still smiling. "after all he almost killed you." She saw him wince and reach for his throat. Without no further comment she headed towards the music. As she drew closer she was not surprised when her name was called again. This time from ahead.

"Chihiro." Haku stepped in front of her path. And much to her surprise his white shirt was replace with a black one though his pants were the exact same. "You look beautiful my little _Ningen_."

Chihiro blushed at his compliment and gave a breathy laugh at the little nickname he used. Her heart skipped a beat at being his little human. Funny how she just told Gail her dislike being called that. "Thank you." She whispered.

Haku gripped her hand and brought it to his lips not once looking away from her. Gently he placed a soft kiss against her skin. "Happy birthday, Chihiro." He whispered against her skin before straightening up.

Chihiro stood memorize by his gentle ways, she blinked her red face turned looking away from his hypnotic eyes. "I suppose we will be heading to the party now?" She asked after getting her mind to function again.

Haku chuckled and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "I suppose its not much of a surprise now?"

Chihiro chuckled and squeezed the biceps her hand rested on. "You certainly surprised me with this." She was going to add something else but her mind stopped when the main room came into view. Her feet stopped, and she stared at the great room filled with decorations. Lanterns hovered in the sky. The baths and barriers were all gone instead little stations were set up, some with food (Most of them were food oriented) the others with entertainment. In the middle on a raised platform was the band, which consisted of one frog (playing the flute) and two humanoid looking foxes. The players were surrounded by a sea of dancers, all the couple were mix matched.

Chihiro's eyes drew away from the large party before her to the man that made all of it possible. Tears flooded her eyes as she realized that this was all for her. Haku pressed at finger to her lips when she opened her mouth. "Don't thank me Chihiro." He whispered. "I would do more then this for you."

'_He wants a marriage.'_

Chihiro did not even try t brush away a stray tear that had slipped out, but she smiled brightly at the dragon before her. How was it yesterday he wanted nothing to do with her, but today there were whispers of marriage.

Haku's breath hitched as he watched the smile spread across her face. He almost purred with satisfaction for the smile alone. Haku was willing to do nearly anything to see that smile on her face. If she asked, he would give. There was nothing this dragon was not going to do for his mate, except let her go. She had had her chance to leave, and now his restraints were gone. Now the man and the dragon worked together to win over the human.

"Chihiro," His voice held no trace of the weakness that she caused against his shuddering soul. "Dance with me?"

For a literal moment her heart stopped, which might have scared Haku more then her, seeing as the dragon was more in-tune with her body then her. Fortunately for them she recovered quickly and squeezed his hands to vanquish the fear from his face. She knew now what he was truly asking, after all he had asked how to begin there relationship. She almost considered telling him no, to save them both the heart ache, but not even she was that strong enough. Or more like that selfless. She let him lead her out, blushed when everyone looked at her. Haku stopped and let them all shout there praise for her and this day before pulling her into the sea of people who began to dance again when the music's soft notes filled the air once more.

He spun her around till there chest faced one another and grabbed her hand and let his other rest against her hip, which was much lower then she expected him to place it. "Haku," She swallowed her looked down at her feet. "I really don't know how to dance."

When she looked back up he was smiling at her. "Relax I will guide you through it."

Easier said then done, Chihiro thought. She slowly relaxed and become shocked her feet did not collide immediately with his. In fact as he walked them into a small smooth circle, she felt like she was flying. Laughed Chihiro spotted a few people amongst the crowd of spirits as she spun in a tight circle. Kamaji was over at one of the venders, it looked like the old spider spirit was munching on some sweet dumplings as fast as he could. Rin who was surrounded by a small group of male spirits, most bathhouse workers. She had an annoyed look on her face. Her hair had been done up in a similar fashion to Chihiro's minus the decorative chopsticks, she wore a pink kimono with red and white strips on it. Then there were a pair of yellow eyes tucked away in a far corner watching them. And Yubaba was simply standing watching the whole bathhouse, surprisingly the old witch actually changed from her customary blue western dress into a simple red kimono.

Thinking of Yubaba, Chihiro turned her gaze back to her dance partner. The dragon was staring at her with a half-lidded expression that could only be described at pure satisfaction and a small smile graced his features. "How did you convince Yubaba to let you do this?"

"My charm." He rumbled. Haku was not going to tell her that he had become a rather nasty person when the old witch had tried to reject his idea. Though he suspected Yubaba had done it only to see his reaction. She must not have been amused when he snarled and growled at her after threatening to burn down the bathhouse with her in it. Afterwards Yubaba had been interrupting anytime he spent with Chihiro, or sending him on fools errands.

Chihiro raised her brow and laughed. "Oh I'm sure she could not resist your lizards charm." She teased. She laughed when Haku growled and spun her before pulling her closer then before. Her breast smashed against his hard chest and she stared up at him with wide eyes, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights again.

"Watch yourself, _Ningen_, our you will be on the receiving end of this dragons charm."

Chihiro laughed to cover up the shiver, but from his dark eyes she knew he had felt it anyways. Silents descended upon to pair, mostly because she did not have anything else to say and he was enjoying the feel of her against him. Placing her head against his shoulders when looking at him became to much she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of walking amongst clouds while dancing in circles in his arms.

Chihiro felt the hand that rested upon her hip move to stroke one of the flowers printed near it. "I'm rather curious, Chihiro." Haku whispered next her ear, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear while he talked, making her shiver. He smirked a little. "Do these flowers match the one's on your side?" His hand rubbed her side as he talked.

He heard her swallow and her little heart flutter faster within her chest. "I suppose," She cleared her through and clenched the fabric of his shirt in her hands. "they do look similar." Chihiro could not take mind off the hand rubbing her side, even through the fabric of her dress her skin tingled.

"I'm rather fascinated by them now." Haku said. Where her voice was hoarse, his was low and husky. "Every time I close my eyes I can see them." Again his lips brushed the skin of her ear.

Chihiro was practically panting from his attacks on her senses. His stroking hand to the caresses on her ear to his low rumbling voice. "Yay?" She asked, feeling rather flushed and lightheaded from being pushed against him. His very presence was overwhelming.

Haku chuckled and placed his hand back into his original place on her hip. The dragon was immensely curious about the image on her skin, it was fair enough to say that the dragon was obsessed with them. Where as the man was more curious about how it got there, or what it would feel like to touch them. Ever since the bathing incident he was not able to get the image out of his head over her soaked nude body standing in the steamy water. Even now he could not regret walking in on her. Not it meant seeing her like that again. Ever time he closed his eyes he could see the water droplets running down her skin.

"Yes." He finally answered. Silence descended upon the pair again, that was until the soothing notes started to fade.

"Thank you." She whispered sometime after the musicians song came to an end. She stepped back from his embraced and looked into his eyes. The moment she stared into them she felt something raise in her chest, feel her very soul until she felt like she was going to burst from the feeling.

_I love you._

The words thrummed against her throat, beat against her vocals. She wanted to tell him, to spill her heart out. But once they were out there would be no turning back. She did not decide yet how she wanted to play this, she still had time to decide. To make a choice. Instead she cleared her throat and smiled. "Can we get something to drink?"

"Wait over there and I will get something." Haku said as she gently pushed her towards the tables that were set up for the spirits that wanted a rest or to eat. When she turned to protest he shook his head. "Its your Birthday, let me take care of you."

Chihro's heart clenched, surely this male was not real, surely she was still dreaming. Never had she ever met another that took care of her, always she took care of them. Watching him disappear into the throng of people she realized that this was what being truly happy felt like. Smiling she turned to head over to the table he had pointed at. Half way through the crowd, Chihiro felt someone grab her wrist.

Laughing Chihiro turned to smile at the person holding her hand, thinking it was a certain dragon who had come back to her. The instant her eyes landed on a blue mask, Chihiro's blood froze. The slender hand that once had been a soft restraint suddenly felt like a cold shackle. Breathing came harder as gray eyes stared in horror at the woman wearing a butterfly mask holding her wrist. The woman had a small smile upon her lips, but even through the eye holes of the mask Chihiro recognized the color. Even though she had never seen her she knew without a doubt that this was the blue butterfly, Luna.

* * *

.

.

.

Well this is quiet a surprise for Chihiro. Looks like Luna's finally entered. If you get the chance you guys should listent to the song I posted, its one of my favorites. This chapter took me forever to write, ugh! I have to say the next few weeks are going to be trivial with work, school, food, other things, so bare with me, cause my next few chapters are going to take a tad bit longer to come out. But at least they will come out, so don't start to panic when it looks like I have given up on the story because I have not. So fear not faithful readers I will return! Anyway, for those who don't know Ningen means human in Japanese. Now let me thank my reviewers, you guys are just the best, its because of ya'll that writing this is possible. Thank you:

**JasmineGreenTea, emeralda363, Savvyzzzz The Awesome Ninja, KyoLoves94, FruitySmell, Precious Thing, WhiteTiger246, M.S.K, YinYangSisters, StarLightsoxo, Acumichi, Takoizumegane.**

To my readers thank you guys for reading this. Till next time. ~Gizmostoys


End file.
